What Gets to You
by bellechat
Summary: It started as just another missing mammal case which led to a disturbing realization that hit close to home. In the middle of it was reflecting on the past and feelings developing between a certain bunny and fox. Altogether, it was things that could get to them for better or worse.
1. Sickening

(First Zootopia fanfic because why not? First crime fic too? Hope I get it right! I've got other updates to do, but here I am! Pardon if anybody is out of character. Anyway…All characters from the film belong to Disney.)

 **What Gets to You**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sickening**

Judy's ears flinched at the sharp cool breeze as she marched for work. It was late October in Zootopia and already animals were prepared for the chilly days with warmer coats and scarves. Already she saw things that reminded her of Bunny Burrows with the street vendors. They had bright red apples, shapely orange pumpkins and pies made from the juiciest berries. She liked this weather even more now. It reminded her that The Night Howler Case had been closed a year ago. It seemed like time had gone so quickly with the missing mammals and she had made a best friend, a predator like those missing.

Already the meeting room was full with the usual small talk, arm wrestling and coffee sipping. Nick Wilde was already waiting for her with all the rest of the ZPD. He was scrolling through his phone, looking at the many pictures taken, many with Judy. His dear rabbit friend had enough time to slide into the room and take her seat as if she was sneaking into a class late.

"Running late Carrots," chided Nick playfully. He cleared his throat which had been pestering him for two days.

"I had a rough night," smirked Judy. "Neighbors were fighting again. Earplugs don't help when you're a rabbit!" She gave a rub to one of her dark tinted ears.

"All right," boomed a familiar voice. Chief Bogo strode in with a pile of folders and they smacked against the podium. "We've got a heavy load on the docket today. As you may have overheard, last night, a young sheep went missing. Her mother is already here and I've promised her that I'd send top investigators. Hopps! Wilde! She's up front with Clawhauser. Get going."

"Whatever you say," said Nick casually as Judy took the folder. "Missing mammals is our specialty."

Chief Bogo eyed him, but it wasn't entirely from the comment. Nick seemed a little pale like the day before and had noticed the bag of cough drops sticking in his pocket.

Judy, meanwhile, flipped open the file and gave it a quick study. Nick looked over her shoulder, easily since he was taller, and the information was pretty simple. Rachel Woolverton was the sheep's name and apparently she was from the Downtown area of Zootopia. The best friends had done missing mammals before, even after The Night Howler case, but never children. If it was a teenager, they were just running away because of rebellion or grief over family fights.

The walk to the front desk seemed shorter than usual and already they could smell the fresh doughnuts and warm coffee from a certain cheetah's place. Sure enough, when they arrived to the entrance, Clawhauser had a huge plate of pastries and his favorite mug steaming hot. He was already chatting up a storm with an older coal black sheep.

"Look at this! See that!" he laughed excitedly as he held up a photograph of his favorite singer. "Gazelle signed it! Look what she wrote too 'You're one hot fan Benjamin Clawhauser, love Gazelle!' HaHa!"

"That's very nice sir," said the sheep hesitantly as she fiddled with her red purse.

"So you said your daughter is a fan-oh here they are." Clawhauser said with a big grin at his co-workers. "Don't Ms. Lambert. Judy and Nick will find your girl."

"Nice introduction Clawhauser," said Nick with a smile. "Kept her entertained with your collection didn't you?"

"Yvette Lambert," said Judy holding a paw out and ignoring the comment. "I'm Officer Judy Hopps and this is my partner Officer Nick Wilde. We'll be investigating for Rachel."

"Thank you," she said. She was trying to smile, but it was obvious she had been tearful with bloodshot eyes.

"We'll go to our investigation room and talk," said the rabbit kindly.

Yvette weakly followed, but she kept rubbing her eyes. Judy examined over her. She had a little weight from 7 kids and was dressed in jeans and pink polo. The purse was old and a little tattered on the edges. She wasn't rich, particularly with the dulled golden hoop earrings. She was quite motherly.

The room was a soft grey with wooden chairs and tables. It was more welcoming than the room for usual criminals. Judy grabbed a cup of water for Yvette and added another box of Kleenex. (Not only for Yvette, but also for her partner's supposed sickness.) When Nick had pulled a chair up for the mother, he had to cover his mouth from a hard cough.

"In your sleeve," she said. "That's what I taught my kids."

"Good moms teach those things," said Nick. "May need another cough drop soon."

"I know this must be tough," continued Judy who wanted to get down to business. "But we're here and will do everything to find your daughter. So you did call last and reported her missing." She flipped to the front page. "But let's hear it from you exactly. When did you see Rachel last?"

"Well, it was yesterday morning," Yvette said after clearing her throat. She stuffed some used Kleenex into her pocket. "I got all my children ready for school and walked them to their bus stop. My two oldest were at home. They both had an orthodontist appointment. Rachel was the first to get on the bus and that was the last I saw her."

"Now, you said she was wearing a-"

"A jean skirt and a red shirt," interrupted Yvette. "That's her favorite color and it matched her backpack. I've got her recent school photo if that helps."

Yvette dug into her purse and pulled out a small picture, 2x2 inches, showing the sweet girl. She had white wool instead from her father and hazel eyes. She was wearing a red blouse, definitely her favorite color, and had a little bead necklace.

"I feel like I should mention that I'm divorced," added Yvette.

"Where does he live?" asked Nick. He gave a loud sniff that made Judy wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"He moved to the Bunny Burrow last year," said Yvette. "My kids go out by the train to visit every other weekend. He's with them right now. I was too worried about sending them to school."

"Yvette is there anybody that you don't get along with?" asked Judy. "Someone could be taking revenge on you?"

"Can't imagine that! I've lived on Oak Street for 12 years and the neighbors are nice. Rachel doesn't have any bullies. There are no hard feelings with my ex. No family issues."

"That does rule her out as a runaway," said Judy hopefully. "Usually kids that go missing are just upset and will leave for a day."

Despite that theory knocked down and being positive that they were a step closer, Judy knew that something darker must've happened. Strangely, Oak Street was downtown and a quaint area with 100-year-old houses. It wasn't a common area for foul play, but looks could be deceiving.

"It's not like her to wander off," choked Yvette. "She just turned 15 yesterday. She wouldn't leave on her birthday! We had cake, presents, and her dad was coming down for a dinner out."

"How far is the bus stop from your house?" asked Nick while he pocketed a blueberry flavored cough drop and tossed the wrapper easily to the wastebasket.

"At least four blocks," answered Yvette.

"What about your other children?" asked Judy as she tapped a pencil against her notes. "Do they all walk together?"

"They do, but Rachel said she was going to soccer tryouts that day at the park near our house. Oh why did I say she was old enough to walk alone? I should've picked her up!" Yvette held back a sob.

"You didn't know," comforted Judy holding her hoof. "It's not your fault that Rachel went missing."

"I know, but…I kept calling her cell and…she always picks up! Officer Hopps, if she's been taken by some murder, I will always blame myself!"

"Carrots," said Nick. "We better check those jam cams." He had been quiet save for his coughs, but was rubbing his head and ears from a headache that had been slowly pounding.

"That and the whole area on foot," replied Judy. "Ms. Lambert, do you know who the coach was too?"

"Yes. She was doing the tryouts at the park while the boys were trying out at school." Yvette seemed to stiffen at the thought of the coach doing something wrong.

"Better give us the address for the school so we can talk to her," Judy said as she scribbled down more notes. "Nick and I will-"

Nick interrupted with strong sneeze and hung his head with a moan.

"You don't look too well," Yvette said softly.

"I'm fine," he said. "Sorry Carrots. What were you saying?"

"We're going to check with Rachel's soccer coach as well as the park for clues. Ms. Lambert, we'll keep you posted and hold on to the picture of Rachel. We'll send it down for posters. Oh and we'll check the jam cams around the area too for her direction. Now…we'd like to talk with your ex-husband too."

"Oh good," said Yvette with a glint of hope. "Shall I give him a call too and-"

She didn't get to finish. Instead there was a revolting gagging and coughing. Judy nearly jumped to see Nick was hunched over a trashcan, vomiting. He had it gripped tightly and had his face ridiculously low inside that she couldn't see his eyes. Yvette raced over the patted his back.

"You alright Officer?" she asked with concern. "I said you didn't look well."

"You're never off-duty of being a mom are you?" said Nick hoarsely, but giving a meek smile.

"I take it you're not a father yet," said Yvette returning a small grin.

"Nick," sighed Judy compassionately. "Pardon us Ms. Lambert." She grabbed Nick by the arm and pulled him aside. "Nick, you're seriously not well to do this. You're coughing, sniffling and now puking. Best you go home."

"I'm not leaving you," said Nick with a frown. "She's counting on us." He gestured a claw to Yvette.

"Yes she is," said Judy. "She's counting on cops to be at their top game to find her daughter."

Judy could've demanded and begged all she could for Nick to head home, but she could tell this wasn't going to be easy. If she had to, she'd call for Bogo to give the order, who had quietly told her that if he got worse, he'd send him packing.

"Let it go Carrots," sighed Nick. He was about to return to his seat when he smelled that reek from the trashcan and gulped. Yvette was sitting again, patiently. Nick swayed and suddenly bolted off, covering his mouth. Judy only shook her head knowing how the day would be going.

"Dumb fox."


	2. What a Surprise

(Thanks for the faves and follows! It's late for me, so I'll be back for any edits. All characters from the film belong to Disney.)

 **Chapter 2**

 **What a Surprise**

Judy was relieved when she heard Chief Bogo's demand for Nick to head home. One mad yell of "Wilde!" and that was enough. If Nick was doubling over in vomit and coughs, he needed to take care of himself. Still, Judy wasn't too happy working alone. It didn't matter if she talked to other animals: Rachel's coach, city hall for the jam cams, the father or even some of the siblings were not like Nick. Well, she was a divided on how she felt with working alone, but shoved it back to focus.

Besides that, there was hardly a lead. It seemed like Rachel just vanished into thin air. Jam cams showed her passing the couple streets for the park, but it stopped by her neighborhood. The coach said that after the tryout, Rachel helped pick up all the cones and balls, being her helpful self, and then went east for her block. The dad hadn't seen her at all that day, let alone a week before. The younger siblings, who were all between the ages of twelve-six, either saw her last on the bus or in the school halls.

It was 11:00pm and she was still at her desk reading over her notes. She didn't think of how the moon of was full and gleaming with the millions of stars. She ignored her rumbling belly and parched throat. She pursed her lips together to forbid another yawn. The first twenty-four hours were crucial for children abductions and she was behind.

"Hopps?" It was Chief Bogo in a softer tone. "Head on home."

"I can't," she mumbled. "I just need to find a lead."

"I know," agreed Chief Bogo. "But even you need sleep.

Judy heard the soft beep from her phone and loosely pocketed it. No surprise, it was Nick.

"Wouldn't be surprised if he's telling you too," added Chief Bogo.

Judy blinked and in the glaring light she frowned.

"I know you're still there." Another text popped up which made her roll her tired eyes. "Bedtime Carrots!"

Reluctantly, she scooted her chair back and her feet hit the floor. Chief Bogo gave an approving nod.

"I'm going," she sighed as she tidied her desk. Finally she admitted a yawn and slowly plodded for the exit. "Good night Chief."

"Night Hopps," replied Chief Bogo.

Judy realized how tired she was while on the subway. The moment she seated herself down, her head nodded back and forth. She slowly texted Nick saying "I'm going home. Take care of yourself." Only minutes before she left, she stared at the window across from her. The car she was in was empty. Her vision was blurred while she thought of Yvette and her family. Then she'd think of Rachel and wonder where she was, if she was hungry, scared or in pain. It only gave her more determination to get up at dawn and keep on searching. At her tiny apartment, Judy flopped on her bed, without even changing.

"Don't worry Rachel," she thought as she microwaved a carrot dinner. "We'll find you."

Her dinner was small, sleep was light, but as she planned, she was up before her own clock could beep. She knew there'd be a large cup of coffee to keep her alert and maybe ask Clawhauser for some doughnuts. She wasn't surprised to find Nick leaving a text saying that he was feeling worse and only chided him to rest.

In fact, Judy was sort of happy that Nick wasn't there. That's where her division of working alone stood. She needed to clear her head of all these thoughts; thoughts that gave her a huge mix-up. For the past six months, she had been feeling different around her best friend. Before it had just been a platonic; close friendship love. She had friends before as a child; other rabbits and the two sheep she had stood up for against Gideon Grey. Nick though, with the situation of prejudice and crime, it had brought them close. Not to mention, he had opened up to her about his past, something he never did. He never even told Finnick that much detail. That friendship seemed to meld into something Judy hadn't expected: romance.

"When did this happen?" she'd think every night as she snuggled with her old toys.

She wasn't too sure. Maybe it happened when Nick gave her that necklace for her birthday. "The big 2-5," he joked. It was a sweet "J" pendant with a pink flower at the curve. Judy hadn't been into jewelry, but she loved it. Just the way Nick was on that day made her feel like she was dancing on air. Maybe it happened during that huge stick-up at the bank and when weapons were fired, she was worried about Nick's safety. The thought of Nick being wounded or killed was a huge fear. Life wouldn't be the same without him! Maybe it was when she dragged him off for a weekend trip to visit Bunny Burrow and she was so pleased to see him playing with her family. Her younger siblings, nephews and nieces got a kick out of him. Bonnie and Stu had been kind to foxes since Gideon had become their partner so there were no hard feelings. Surprised? Yes. Upset? No.

Whatever had started it, Judy would have a racing pulse and a huge grin around Nick. She would blush at the thought of him kissing her and fantasized about a perfect first kiss like in corny movies. Then she'd be pulled back into the gloomy reality. She wasn't the only one who had been pushed back too.

Back in the early age of jalopy automobiles, where animals wore waistcoats and bodices, there had been something similar. Something that was hidden and only briefly mentioned in school books. After the Night Howler case, it was more prominent. It had all started when a hedgehog named Lucy Sharpton had secretly courted a badger, Peter Brockwell. It wasn't just class that kept them apart, but species. They had known each other for years, especially since Peter worked for her father's factory. What had started the feelings, they could not say, and hoped to marry. It was so taboo, especially if there were children in the picture, but Lucy and Peter said they didn't want any. Lucy was forced to marry a suitor of her kind and considered a shame because she couldn't conceive a child to carry the family name. Peter sunk into depression over losing the prey he had come to care for.

So Judy, understandably had concerns. It was rare to have different species for mates. Rare, but it had happened recently. If Judy had children with Nick, how would it work out? Rabbits could easily have multiples and not just twins; quadruplets, quintuplets and all. Foxes usually had one kit at a time with occasional twins.

Even if all that was put to ease how did Nick feel? He always treated Judy as his best friend and nothing else was hinted. If he didn't return her feeling, that is if she had the guts to tell him, what would that do to a great friendship? She could just see it. Awkward squad car rides, quiet lunches and avoiding simple compliments in case they meant the wrong thing! For now, she just had to shove it all back and lock it in a drawer. This case for a missing teenager was direr and she stayed on track for the rest of the day. Some other cops tried to help by looking over the case file, but even they were stumped.

* * *

"Think," Judy thought. "What am I missing?"

She sunk back in her desk and eyed the clock. It was almost 9:00pm. She didn't even focus on dinner and her growling belly reminded her of this. Feeling defeated, she cleaned up her space and tucked the file safely in a draw. She wasn't keen on having those microwave carrot meal tonight. She changed into the athletic capris and tank that she wore for workouts at the ZPD gym-she didn't exercise today because of the case-and took the bus to her favorite restaurant; Millie's Diner.

The welcoming corner diner gave a warm glow on the streets as Judy walked to the curb. The pink neon sign hardly flickered out and those old fashioned diner doors with silver trimmings, crooned an upbeat sock hop tune. The first mammal she saw was the usual waiter, a sleek cheetah named Karen Dashwood.

"Officer Hopps," said Karen with a smile. She adjusted her golden name tag. "Haven't seen you in weeks!"

"Hi Karen," said Judy with a smile. "Got a table open?"

"Always do." Karen pulled out a menu "Say, where's Nick?" she added.

"Flu," chuckled Judy. "Chief Bogo demanded he take time off."

"Such a shame. They're serving blueberry pie ala mode as tonight's dessert special."

Judy sat in the table she and Nick usually shared. It was by the mint green wall with pink musical notes for décor. Judy looked over the menu and ordered the veggie panini, her usual. Once the order was put in, she mammal watched. It was quiet at this hour. Officer Delgato, in casual wear, was across from her and waved while eating his insect sandwich. There was an elderly goat sipping tea and soup. Nothing too special. The faint clatter of dishes in the kitchen was more vivid than the scene. Karen dropped by with Judy's carrot smoothie. When the door's bells jingled for a new customer, Judy only glanced. It was a grizzly bear in a casual grey suit. When Karen led him to a booth, a lamb was revealed to be walking behind him. She had her head down and when seated put her hooves in her lap. She was wearing a high collar sweater and khakis.

Judy's eyes widened and she felt knots in her stomach. "That has to be her," she thought sharply.

That lamb had a striking resemblance to Rachel. Hazel eyes, pierced ears and all that was missing was her outfit. Now it could've been another lamb, but the way she sat, just gave off bad signals. She looked so timid with her hands folded and her eyes averting down.

"Rachel or not, I'm figuring this out!" Judy's mind was made up. If this was just some other teen that was out with a friend or even family, she was going to bombard for all the good reasons.

She looked at Delgato who seemed to have noticed and was now pointing under the table to the lamb. She nodded. So the lion got up and pretended he was going to the restroom. He made sure Judy saw his cellphone, ready to dial for back up as he passed. Karen had just walked up to the bear's seat with a smile.

"Hello folks," she said cheerfully. "My name is Karen and I'll be your server tonight. What can I start you off with?"

"Milk," said the bear roughly.

"Milk and for you sweetie?" said Karen to the lamb.

"She'll have the same," the bear interrupted.

"Sure thing. Two milks coming right up." She scribbled the order down on her pad and seemed to head for the back.

Judy was ready to leave her seat when Karen approached her. She certainly wasn't a cop or had any experience with law enforcement, but she had seen unsavory characters in the diner.

"Judy," she whispered. "Maybe I'm overreacting, but that lamb with the grizzly seemed kind of odd."

"We're on it," whispered Judy. "Delgato is calling for back up."

Karen winked and said aloud. "You're dinner will be out in a minute miss."

The cheetah headed for the kitchen to warn the manager. Judy hopped towards the bathrooms and Delgato was around the corner. He never went in and was on the phone.

"Make sure the backup doesn't have their lights or sirens on Clawhauser," he said. "Officer Hopps is here and saw them too. We're pretty sure that's Rachel Woolverton."

Judy was so tempted to peek around and check on the lamb. She hadn't felt this nimble in a long time over a rescue.

"Hopps, I'll go outside and pretend I'm on smoke break," said Delgato after hanging up.

"Good," agreed Judy. "Head on out and I'll be at the table."

The two departed. Delgato stood outside, leaning against the building. His golden-brown mane shone under the diner's lights. After waiting a minute, Judy returned to her seat. She sipped her smoothie while dodging her eyes about. The bear was tapping his claws while the lamb chewed on her lip. Judy could feel every nerve in her body ready to spring, but if she did, that could ruin everything. She _had_ to act natural. When she noticed the familiar black and white vehicle in the parking lot, she smiled.

"You missed a good one Nick," she thought while Officer Grizzoli, a tall polar bear with broad shoulders, stepped inside. The ringing bells didn't seem to alert the brown bear of anything.

"Excuse me sir," said Grizzoli in a formal tone. "I'm with the ZPD." He didn't even have to show his badge since he was still in uniform. "We have a few-"

The brown bear frowned, but he got up and held out his wrists. Judy was surprised as much as Grizzoli and she inched up behind.

"Go ahead," said the brown bear in a baritone voice. "I should've known this would happen."

Grizzoli pulled out the cuffs and clasped them across the sturdy wrists of the suspect. Judy was honestly dumbfounded! It couldn't be this easy. As for the lamb, her body language has said enough when Grizzoli showed up. Her eyes had lit up when she heard him talk and the moment the bear was cuffed she leaped from the booth.

"Slow down there honey," said Judy kindly and took her hoof. She held out her badge that she had slipped from her bag just in time. "I'm Officer Judy Hopps. Can you please tell me your name?"

"R-I'm Rachel Woolverton," said the lamb as her face began to crumple with sobs.

"You're safe now," said Judy giving her a hug. "We're going to take you to a hospital and make sure you're not hurt. We'll call your mom up too okay?"

Rachel nodded as she began to cry from relief. Karen and the other employees watched from the back in amazement. It wasn't every day that Millie's Diner had an arrest.

In the next two hours, it seemed so fast for Judy. The paramedic arrived and with blaring sirens, took Rachel to Downtown Zootopia Hospital. Her mother had rushed down, with all her children and ex-husband to see her. ZNN reported the event though there was little information. The grizzly bear had a mugshot and claw prints taken. Even bigger, gave his name; Hank Furlong. He had no criminal record save for this. Chief Bogo had prepared to interrogate him. What was Judy doing? She stayed with Rachel as she planned before Grizzoli or Delgato to tell her to.

Judy wasn't used to hospitals while she waited for Rachel's examination to be over. In fact, the only times she had gone to a hospital were with the Missing Mammal Case with Mr. Otterton and Manchas. Despite having over 200 siblings, all of them were born at home among mid-wives and older family members. For most of the night, she sat outside the room where Rachel stayed, keeping watch and listening to the overhead PA. The interruption of clicking hooves came from The Woolverton-Lambert family who were all rushing down the hall. Rachel's four brothers and two sisters were in their pajamas. Yvette and Rachel's father looked like they hadn't slept with bags under their eyes.

"Officer Hopps?" called Yvette desperately. "Where is she?"

"Right in here," said Judy standing from her chair. "They should be finishing their exam over her."

"Exam?" said Mr. Woolverton who was getting inches from Judy's face. "Why? What happened?"

"Claude," said Yvette pulling him back. "Please."

"Mr. Woolverton," said Judy who was very patient with his concern. "We're investigating the suspect right now. The doctors just want to be sure that Rachel isn't injured."

Right on cue, the door opened and Dr. Hudson, a timber wolf walked out. He gave a warm smile to the sheep.

"Hello, you must be Rachel's family. You can go on in."

Within seconds, there were happy tears and the overjoyed cries from Rachel. Judy smiled, but Dr. Hudson placed a paw over her shoulder to distract her.

"Officer," he whispered gravely. "I found something the police may want to look in on."

"Oh?" asked Judy. "What is it?"

Dr. Hudson stepped from the door way and flipped through his clipboard. He looked concerned when he arrived to a certain page. He sighed and removed his glasses.

"Rachel had a few scrapes on her arms and legs, but there was something wrong with her neck."

"Neck?" said Judy in a hushed tone so as to not worry for family.

"She had singed wool," continued Dr. Hudson. "All around, it was crisp and almost static. I don't know what the suspect did to her, but-"

"Oh Officer Hopps!" cried Yvette who was bounding out to hug Judy. "Thank you! Thank you and your team for rescuing my Rachel!"

"You're welcome," said Judy gently.

Rachel was safe and reunited, but what happened was still left to be discovered and that's what Chief Bogo was fighting over.

* * *

Hank Furlong had been enclosed the interrogation room, facing the two-way mirror without a drink or food. He wasn't intimated by the water buffalo that was stalking around the room.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," said Chief Bogo sternly. "How did you capture Rachel?"

"If I tell you that I'm a dead bear," said Hank for the hundredth time. "If I tell you anything, I'm a dead bear."

"You'll most likely be behind bars," replied Chief Bogo. "If you want the sentencing to go easy, you better spit it out! Why did you capture Rachel? You realize there's a family who want that answer just as much."

"It wasn't personal," sighed Hank. "I didn't know the little lamb. Do I look like a bear who would just pluck animals off the street? I didn't choose this."

"Choose?" said Chief Bogo. "By the sounds of it, you must've been forced."

Hank looked uncomfortable and shifted in his chair. He stared at his reflection, perhaps in guilt. Chief Bogo sat in front of him and leaned far over.

"Alright. Answer at least this. If you took Rachel, why did you take her out in public when there are already posters up for her? Seems like you made a mistake."

"Maybe I did," admitted Hank softly. He was quiet for a long minute, but Chief Bogo noticed something surprising. Hank lowered his eyes and blinked away a tear. "I-I didn't want to take her," he added. "I had to. I had seen her before…riding her bike with her siblings nearly every Saturday. I was told…" He suddenly shut his mouth.

"Did somebody tell you to take her?" grilled Chief Bogo.

That was all he could get out of him. Hank was taking a vow of silence. Chief Bogo knew that if Hank wouldn't talk, there was only one other mammal to talk to; Rachel. It didn't seem fair to let her relive her captivity, but if the suspect wouldn't spill his guts, then there was only one other way.

"If you won't, then at least _someone_ will," he said roughly. "Get up for the cuffs."

Hank seemed to understand, but he still kept his mouth shut. Chief Bogo wasn't gentle with leading him to a cell and headed for his office to arrange for Rachel to be interviewed.

"Chief," puffed Clawhauser who had raced to find him. "Hopps...Hopps said that the...hold on. I've gotta catch my breath."

"Clawhauser," Chief Bogo said sharply. "I just interrogated a bear who gave no answers."

"Officer Hopps just gave a call," said Clawhauser after a deep breath. "Dr. Q. Hudson wanted to talk with you about something he found with Rachel."

Chief Bogo's brown eyes widened, but he refrained from the surprise and marched to find the file for Rachel Woolverton.

"I'll be on over," he said. "We need to speak with Rachel anyway. Send Hopps a call."

* * *

There were moments that could be so uplifting, to only be brought down by something depression. Judy felt that when Clawhauser called her back. All she felt was that Dr. Hudson should talk with the chief about the injuries since he had them puzzling and it could help piece together what happened.

"This isn't fair," she mumbled. "Isn't fair to her."

It was past midnight and Rachel was asleep. Yvette was given a pullout bed to spend the night. The family was home with much gladness and gratefulness to the cops. Judy sat back in a lounge chair for visitors since she vowed she wouldn't leave Rachel while in the hospital.

"May as well do it myself," she thought as she pulled out her beloved carrot pen. "She may have an easier time talking to me than Chief Bogo."

She slipped between sleep and alertness for anybody coming by the room. Dr. Hudson had taken Chief Bogo to his office to discuss the singed wool from Rachel. Judy tried thinking of what she learned at the police academy; those dark things that animals would cringe at. As a kid, being a cop meant making the world a better place, but it wasn't all dashing and adventurous like the movies made it. It could reveal the most devastating things.

What devastating things had happened would await when Rachel awoke. The lamb seemed much happier than her rescue. There was a twinkle in her hazel eyes and she had taken a shower before bedtime. She didn't seem to hungry, but she was talkative.

"Mom. You should have seen Officer Grizzoli's face when he came in. He was so serious and I knew he would help me."

"I'm glad," said Yvette as she sipped some tea. "I'm glad you're safe and we'll be even more when you're home. Keep it down though okay? Officer Hopps is still asleep."

Judy blinked her amethyst eyes and moaned. She groggily smiled and stretched.

"No, I'm up," she said. "Don't worry about it though. I needed to be anyway."

"Has the...the suspect talked yet?" asked Yvette nervously. "Did anything come up?"

"Chief Bogo said no," admitted Judy as she eased the chair closer to Rachel's bed. "He's exercising his right to silence. So that means one thing."

Yvette's ears drooped and she bowed her head. Rachel bit her lip and eyed Judy. She pointed to herself.

"Yes," sighed Judy. "Rachel, I know you've been through a lot, but if you can tell us anything that's happened, it can help make sure this doesn't happen again. So whenever you're ready, can I talk to you about what he did to you?"

"I should," said Rachel who had a feeling that Hank wouldn't admit. "Do I need to see him again?"

"No," said Judy and Yvette together. Both were eager to protect Rachel from meeting her captor again.

Rachel sat up in her head and crossed her legs. She looked down at the green hospital gown she was given to collect her thoughts. There was something that _didn't_ happen to her that she needed to tell Judy.


	3. Rachel's Birthday

(Thanks for faves and follows! I appreciate it! Well, let's start with a flashback shall we? Don't worry Nick will be back in good time. All characters from the film belong to Disney.)

 **Chapter 3**

 **Rachel's Birthday**

Rachel slung her backpack off from the bench. She sighed realizing she was sweaty. She had forgotten to pack training gear for the tryout, but her skirt hadn't hindered her from the kicks and goals. The coach seemed impressed by that.

"Time for home," Rachel thought cheerfully.

This was a good birthday so far; no big homework assignments, a tryout for the team and a family dinner. She didn't feel like she was 15 yet, but if it meant every day like this, it was pretty good. With a smile, she skipped away from the park and across the street. Despite the warm sun, it was a little chilly. Cold weather wasn't an issue for sheep, but Rachel was starting to feel it with a sweaty shirt that clung to her back. She pinched it back to avoid the clamminess when she noticed someone ahead of her. It was a grizzly bear carrying a box. He seemed tired and the car lights were blinking. Suddenly a few books dropped from the box's unsecured bottom and the bear grunted as they hit his foot.

"Are you okay?" called Rachel.

"What?" called the bear. "Oh. I could be better." Rachel trotted on up and immediately scooped the books up. The bear smiled. "Why thank you miss," he added. "Not often you meet polite mammals."

"Sure," said Rachel nicely. "Where are you taking these books?"

"To my house down there," said the bear with a nod down the street. "My car broke down and I have these boxes to carry now."

"Birch Boulevard?" asked Rachel who eyes the street sign. "I'm actually just a couple blocks away from home so I can help you out."

"Oh no need to," chuckled the bear as he put the broken box on the car hood. "I'm sure I can walk all that way down with my bad back."

"No I insist," said Rachel adamantly. "Let he help you out." She took out a smaller box from the opened trunk with her free arm. .

"Well, I can carry the books if you'll take that one," said the bear. "My name's Hank by the way."

"I'm Rachel." She handed him the books and balanced the box between her arms. "So which house?"

"All the way at the end. Its bright yellow."

So Hank and Rachel paced down with the box and books. Along the way, Rachel mentioned that it was her birthday and she was confident that she was on the future soccer team. Hank smiled and nodded with an occasional remark.

"Very nice of you to spend your birthday being a good citizen," he said when they approached a white picket fence which surrounded a yellow house. "Hey, do you like to read?"

"I do," said Rachel with sparkling eyes.

"Why don't you come inside? You can even pick a book out for a present from my shelf."

"Do you have romance?" laughed Rachel.

"One or two," chuckled Hank. "I don't read them anymore, so you can have them."

"Thank you. So this is your house?"

They stopped before the entrance which had a slightly sloped parking space. The house was old fashioned with a white trimming and flowers in a row under a bay window.

"Home sweet home," said Hank. "Come on in."

Rachel didn't feel uneasy around Hank. A bear with a bad back wasn't something to be afraid of. Besides, he had been so nice. (If she had been around a wolf, she would've been nervous because of the stereotype surrounding them.) Without hesitating, Rachel skipped up the porch and past the front door which Hank was holding open.

"It's so antique," she gasped. "I love it! Oh, where do you want the box?"

"The kitchen is fine," said Hank as he dropped the books on the front table.

Rachel found the kitchen easily down the hall. It was much more tidy than at home where there was always something being cleaned or dropped in the sink. She slid the box onto the breakfast table and started back for the hall.

"Well, I better go, but can you show me the books?" she called.

"In the living room," said Hank who poked his head around the corner. "Right here."

Rachel had just turned the corner when she saw the high shelves of books and she grinned. It didn't last for long. Something touched her neck and she dropped to the floor, unconscious. Hank stood there, with a stun gun in his paw. He pocketed the weapon and then lifted Rachel over his shoulder.

What happened next? Rachel couldn't remember. It seemed that she was in a nightmare where she was seeing red and in some fight with a tiger. Over and over, it lashed for her while she seemed to leap and then head-butt its sides and head. She even bit its tail. Then it all went black.

When she awoke, she was lying on a mattress in a different outfit. Her arms and legs ached.

"Ow," she muttered as she rubbed her arm. "What-why did-"

When she rolled up the sleeve of the black shirt, she was horrified to see scrapes. When the khakis were tugged up, she saw the same thing. She shaking in fear seeing her surroundings. She was in a small pink room, which had once been a nursery, and the window was boarded up. She couldn't see the sunrise peeking over rooftops.

"Help!" she called. "Someone help!" She ran around the small room and pounded against the walls and door. "Please! Let me out!"

After a long time, perhaps an hour, she collapsed and cried. She didn't know what time it was or what had happened to her. It was now Tuesday at 5:30am. She had been missing for over 12 hours. She didn't know what to do except curl up and weep. Then something caught her attention. She wasn't sure, but she thought there was a soft thumping next door. She crawled over, pressed an ear and listened. She couldn't hear for a long while, but eventually the thumping began again.

"Hello?" she called. "Is anybody there?"

That thumping stopped and then there was a knocking. Someone was wrapping their knuckles.

"Can you hear me?" Rachel called again as she knocked too.

Another knock and then, she was sure was a small voice.

"Hello?"

Rachel's heart beat in hope. She knocked again and called out. "Hello! I'm Rachel Woolverton! Who are you?"

There was a pause and Rachel began to wonder if she had imagined that voice.

"I'm Phoebe!" came a reply. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," called Rachel. She was feeling a little better hearing a kind voice. "Do you-do you know where we are?"

"The yellow house!" Phoebe replied anxiously. "1966 Birch Boulevard!"

"1566?"

"9! 1966 Birch Boulevard! Is your neck hurting?"

Rachel dipped her hoof in the collar and felt around. She felt a little sore, but not in sheer pain.

"Not really," she answered. "By legs and arms are scuffed. Do you know what happened? Phoebe?"

There was a click in the lock and Rachel whirled to see Hank enter the room. He had a big salad bowl and a juice box.

"Here," he said bluntly as he put them on the floor.

Rachel stared with large eyes and shook. She tried to speak, but her mouth felt numb. Hank said nothing and only shut the door. The clicking sealed the lock and Rachel inside. She stared at the food, but turned back to the wall.

"Phoebe?" she called again. "Are you still there?"

"We'll tell you more when together," answered Phoebe who sounded like she was in pain. "I have to go!"

"Go where?" demanded Rachel who rose to her feet. "Don't leave!"

She was hearing another door creak and slam. Nothing followed afterwards.

Hours later, Rachel had dozed off and finally awoke to see the bowl and juice gone. For some reason, she felt more tired than usual after that nightmare with an attacking tiger. She couldn't have cared less what time it was. Her body was weak and she was hungry. She had felt afraid to eat in case there was poison on the lettuce. She kept twisting around on the mattress and knocking the wall, hoping to hear from her neighbor. When that didn't work, she walked about. The small closet was empty except for a bucket. She had a bad feeling of what it was for. She pulled at the boards, but they didn't budge. There was no crack to peek through. All she could do was sit there, dreading what would happen. She tried to sing in her mid-soprano voice and think of her family. When she did, she would weep. Her birthday was over. There had been no cake, gifts or seeing her dad. Instead, she had been tricked.

Hank returned-it was mid-afternoon by then-with a new bowl of food. He had a vegetarian sub sandwich with a glass of water.

"Hello again," he said. He closed the door behind him. "You didn't eat last night."

"What did you do?" asked Rachel boldly. "Why am I here?"

"I can't say that," said Hank who placed the food on the mattress.

"Why would you do this?" pressed Rachel. "I wanted to help you and-"

"I didn't pick you!" exasperated Hank. "If you want to live, you'll do what I say! Now eat!"

"I want to go home," shouted Rachel through tears. "Please Hank! Let me go home and I won't tell anybody! I promise! I swear! Please just let me go! My family will be worried."

Hank sighed and closed the door while Rachel continued to cry. He pressed his back against the wall and listened for a long time thinking of what to do next.

* * *

Two days. It had been two days since her birthday and already it felt like a year. It was a Wednesday with dusk falling in. Rachel couldn't hear Phoebe anymore save for doors slamming every other hour. Sometimes she heard footsteps, one a heavy set and the other lighter with a slight scratch on wood.

"I wonder what Phoebe looks like," Rachel thought. "Is she a sheep like me? Maybe she's a wolf? I'd give anything just to talk with her again."

Amid the silence, she tried to imagine what Phoebe looked like. If she was a wolf, she'd accept it because Rachel had been thinking about mammals. Hank had fooled her with being friendly so maybe it would help her to think twice about appearances. However, if she was freed, it'd take a long time to build trust again. There was a small comfort knowing that her family would be looking for her. There was no way that Yvette, Claude and all six siblings would forget her. No matter how busy life was, they wouldn't abandon her.

"But will they find me?" Rachel worried. "Nobody's going to look at a yellow antique house and think something's wrong."

Of course, Rachel would've been happy to know, that she was right. Yvette had reported her missing and Judy along with other officers had looked at the case file. It might've helped her a little more that the ZNN had reported and revealed her missing poster.

TV at least would've passed a pinch of time. Rachel was certain she had stared at every particle of air! Not even a radio or book have been given. If she was going to stay for a long time, then what would she do? She couldn't think of a way out. Locked door, blocked window, no cracks in walls. Nothing! Just that pink room serving as her prison. Then to her surprise, there was a knock.

"Phoebe?" she called in hope.

Instead the door clicked open to reveal Hank. Rachel felt her heart sink. The bear carefully placed a red turtleneck sweater and fresh khakis down by her mattress.

"I'll make you a deal," said Hank squatting down. "If you change and make a vow, I will let you go."

"Really?" asked Rachel in surprise, but cautiously. It could be another trap.

"You must promise that you will NEVER tell anybody who I am or what happened. I'll get you some food and then drop you off near your house."

"What do I say instead?" asked Rachel after a pause.

"That you were picked up by masked creatures, but they let you go. You didn't see their faces or anything." He held out a paw to shake. "Deal?"

Rachel wasn't sure if that would suit the police or her family. What else would she say? Someone picked her up, dragged her into a van and took her for a two day ride? They fed her and gave her fresh clothes? Who was going to fall for that? As weird as it seemed, if it meant leaving it was better than nothing. So she gave her hoof to seal her promise.

"What about Phoebe?" she said bravely.

Hank's eyes diverted to the wall and he frowned.

"Who's Phoebe?" he asked.

"The girl next door to me," demanded Rachel. She pointed to the wall she leaned up against. "I heard her. She said the house was called 19-"

"You're just imagining things," interrupted Hank. "Loneliness does that. Now put on your new clothes."

"I didn't imagine it," thought Rachel indignantly. "I heard her!"

Hank left her for few minutes. Without hesitating, she changed and folded two day old clothes. They had smelled stale. The new clothes had a scent of laundry soap; a bit of lavender mixed in too. She brushed herself off with her new outfit and stared for a second at her hooves. She tapped them against the wall in case Phoebe was there.

"Coming out?" Hank called.

"Bye Phoebe," whispered Rachel when nobody else answered.

She slowly shuffled out. Before her stood the staircase, but to her right was a long hall with four other rooms. All shut save for the bathroom. To her left were double doors, likely to a master bedroom. She was so tempted to rush and fling open every door for Phoebe, but Hank's large paw laid over her shoulder.

"Come on," he said slowly. "I'll take you for a dinner."

"Where?" she asked while eyeing his paw.

"Somewhere with no animals" he sniffed.

As if he was leading a prisoner to their cell (quite ironic later on,) Hank led her into the backyard where his car was parked behind a gate. The exit started from the kitchen and then to a white porch. There was a little bit of paint chipping, but it still looked well kept. There was a hanging planter of bright red geraniums above the steps. It smelled so refreshing after being locked for two days and to see greenery instead of a fading magenta pink. It was a nice yard with trimmed grass, a beige garden shed, and a climbing vine against a metal stake. The only ugly object was an old rusted clothes line with dirty strings. The car was parked on a brick patio and behind was a wood gate that Rachel didn't notice when she first arrived. She gazed around at the windows above her. She couldn't see boards, but white shades. She guessed where her room was. The small window to her far left. The master room's window was on the other side and was blocked too.

"Of course," she thought sadly. "He's hidden the boards. I won't be able to Phoebe in any way!"

Hank pulled out his keys from his jacket pocket which jingled from bottle opener keychain. When he unlocked the door she was pushed in, again as if she was entering a squad car. Rachel was annoyed by this. She was even more annoyed by how Hank had acted with the deal. How did he know she wouldn't break this promise? Did he suddenly trust her easily as she trusted him? She was about to be freed, but she was confused.

She was still pondering over it while Hank opened the gate. (He had child locked the car doors as he usually did.) He undid the silver chain around the handles and pushed them forward at the same time. He was very strong. Down the sloped driveway was the street and a blue house. Rachel's heart pounded like she was running a marathon.

"This is happening," she thought. "He's letting me go!"

When Hank started the engine, he pushed her head down. She glared at him until he tossed a towel from the back seat on her curly head.

"Don't get up until I say so," he ordered. "Don't say your name either!"

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms. The radio played smooth jazz as Hank drove. Rachel could at least peek and see the digital clock among the building lights. It was 7:30 when they left. After an hour, Rachel was certain they were going in circles. Hank was scouting for a restaurant that wasn't too busy. How fortunate it was that he passed Millie's Diner, spotted the emptiness inside save for three mammals. He had to go further up the street for a U-turn, but Rachel was excited to feel the brakes cling to a stop. She pulled of the towel, but only for Hank to grab her hoof.

"Don't talk to anyone," he sharply whispered. "I order for you!"

"Then where are you taking me?" she asked lowly.

"You'll see," he only said.

"You'll see?" thought Rachel as he undid the child lock. She felt a chill up her spine. He may plan to kill her and hide her body. This could be her last meal! Why not? It made more sense. He had to know that she'd try to tell somebody of him! Of course she would! She wouldn't fib and he hadn't threatened her family.

Hank helped her out of the car and put a claw against her back while they walked up. Rachel tried thinking of a plan. Maybe if the restaurant had a coloring page with crayons she could write a message for the waiter? When Karen seated them, Rachel automatically put her hands on her lap an bowed her head while she thought of her unexpected fate. The rest was a miracle. Two cops and an alert waitress picked up on her behavior knowing something was wrong.

* * *

Judy clicked off her carrot pen. Yvette sat on the bed with her daughter and stroked her head. Rachel felt like a huge weight was gone after telling her experience.

"So now what?" she asked Judy.

"I'm going to tell Chief Bogo, said the bunny as she pocketed her pen. "And I think we have an investigation of the house to do."

"Do you think Phoebe is real?" asked Rachel hesitantly.

"I do. He likely had another captive."

"But why would he let me go and give up with the officers?" Rachel was still confused over Hank's actions.

"That's what I'd like to know too," said Yvette curiously.

"Same here," agreed Judy. "Maybe he felt guilty or maybe he just knew when to give up. You're poster was on the news, he had to know."

"Do you suppose he wanted to act like he found Rachel for a reward?" suggested Yvette as she sipped her lukewarm tea.

"He could have," Judy said after a pause. "But if so, he would've said that he just found her and wanted to feed her before returning her. I was there. He held his paws without a struggle. Either way, Dr. Hudson wanted to talk with you about Rachel's release and the scrapes. I'll head back to ZPD and see what we'll do next." She smiled at Rachel warmly and then pulled out a sticker.

"What's that for?" the lamb asked.

"For being a brave," said Judy handing it to her. "Every brave mammal deserves a badge and it took a lot of courage for you for you talk about."

"Really?" Rachel smiled.

"Sometimes victims are scared to tell. Sometimes they feel ashamed of what happened and blame themselves, but you haven't. You know, you just may have saved this Phoebe's life by telling us." Judy sincerely meant that. Knowing with how Nick never opened up to anyone besides his family about his tragic ordeal, she knew it could happen.

"Thank you for saving her Officer," said Yvette who got up to hug Judy. "Don't be surprised if I come by with cookies for you all."

"You're so welcome," chuckled Judy. "And thank you Rachel for helping us out," she added to the rescued girl.

"You're so welcome," replied Rachel with a grin. "If you do find Phoebe, can you tell her 'hello' for me?"

"That and more," promised Judy. "I'll drop by later. Take care!"

Now that she had Rachel's side, it was time to deliver the recording to Chief Bogo and most likely, search the house. She had just exited the hospital when she realized she was still in her athletic clothes.

"Better change," she chuckled to herself. "Long day ahead of me."


	4. Pure Shock

(I just realize I inadvertently made a reference to _Friends_ with the names of Rachel and Phoebe! Hehe. I promise I did not intend that! Rachel means "ewe" which suited perfectly and I just like the name Phoebe. So with that aside…let's get to the nitty gritty! All characters from the film belong to Disney.)

 **Chapter 4**

 **Pure Shock**

It was bright and early on Friday morning when Judy waited at the ZPD for her mission. Chief Bogo had taken Rachel's interview seriously and felt the same concern. All of Thursday had been quick like her rescue. The plan was in order along with more of Dr. Hudson's evaluations. Chief Bogo found from under his diagnosis that the singed wool might have been through a torture of electricity. It had taken forever to get the search warrant and even more frustration when they tried getting Hank to talk again. Even with Rachel giving her side, he wouldn't budge his mouth. Not to mention a long press conference about Rachel's situation. Judy was angry at how long it was taking to invade the house, but at last she and half of the officers were standing, ready for duty. Chief Bogo walked in with the docket, glasses already perched among his eyes.

"We've finally got a warrant for a search," he said strictly. "Rachel Woolverton has been rescued, but we might be scratching the surface of something bigger. We have reason to believe there's another captive named Phoebe that Hank Furlong has taken as well. He is still under arrest, but hasn't made a call to a lawyer. We have a huge task ahead of us. Break down the door and find evidence of abuse or other victims. The following officers will search the house 1966 Birch Boulevard; Hopps, Trunkaby, Wolfard, McHorn and Fangmeyer. Delgato, Snarlov and Grizzoli will be the backup."

"And we still have Sick Nick," thought Judy.

"Head on out," commanded Chief Bogo. "Prepare your tranquilizers!"

"Alright, let's move it!" shouted Francine with enthusiasm as she waved her trunk.

Judy took shotgun with Wolfard and Delgato. It took three squad cars that wailed down the streets. There was a delay with a speeding motorcyclist which Judy had to radio in.

"Nick chose a bad time to catch the flu," said Wolfard from the backseat.

"He texted yesterday saying he felt a little better," said Judy as they passed a red light.

"Forget that," said Delgato sharply. "We're coming up to Birch Boulevard! Get ready you two!"

There it was. The yellow house with white trimming and fence. It was a little surprising. Captives could be held in the most vile conditions, but so far, the house looked well kept. Even Hank's neighbors would see him gardening and washing his car nearly every Saturday. All cops felt their blood racing, but composed themselves. The chosen five went up first to knock.

"This is the ZPD," called McHorn. "We have a search warrant. Open up!"

No answer even with a doorbell. With a powerful kick, McHorn flung the door with a smack. One by one, each officer crept in with their tranquilizers in hand. The house though updated with modern finishes and appliances felt like a museum. The sitting room had the bookshelf that Rachel was pulled to on her first day. Across was the living room with a TV and faux leather furniture.

"Nothing," whispered Judy. Even her whisper felt like a loud shout in the silence.

"I'll check the kitchen," said Fangmeyer. "Hopps come with me."

"I'll check out the yard," said Wolfard.

Francine and McHorn were already plodding upstairs to the squeaky steps. Judy skipped ahead of Fangmeyer and Wolfard. The kitchen was clean except the dishwasher which Hank hadn't shut completely. Inside were over 20 dishes and bowls. The silverware basket was cramped with forks and spoons.

"Someone forgot to finish their job," commented Judy after she gleamed her flashlight.

"That's a lot of plates if there were only two mammals," agreed Fangmeyer. "Then again, we may have three."

Wolfard found the back door locked and kicked it down. He circled the yard and even opened the shed. There was nothing but gardening tools.

"Nothing out here," he announced as he slipped back in. "Though I do smell something."

"What?" asked Judy. "Another mammal?"

Wolfard sniffed the air and almost crouched. There was some scent, but he couldn't pick it up. He was near the basement door, when all chaos broke loose!

"We found them!" came a yell from Francine. "Two captives!"

"This is Officer McHorn! We need a paramedic stat!"

Fangmeyer and Wolfard rushed out of the kitchen and to the stairs. Judy was about to follow, but something beckoned her. That basement door; it was just begging for her to tear it apart. Wolfard may had smelled the two captives above, but Judy was certain the basement needed to be checked. Just like the front and back, the door was locked.

"Hmm," she thought with a sly grin. "Piece of carrot cake!"

She paced backwards and focused on one spot. Then like a speeding bullet, she ran up, leaped and with two strong feet, and kicked hard! With a boom, the door flung back and rattled at the hinges. Judy did a back flip after the impact and landed with a little slide. The basement was engulfed with black. Judy clicked back on her flashlight. Holding her tranquilizer in the other paw, she lightly descended down ten steps.

It was a half-finished staircase leading into the stuffy air. That was the best way she could describe it. It felt like she was slowly being suffocated when she hit the concrete floor. It felt a little cold too. The white beam of light trailed to reveal a long counter and dancing dust. Above were two rectangular windows. They were plastered in black. Not one bit of sun rays could peek through.

"Hello?" she called. "Is anybody down here?" She picked up the faint sirens from paramedics.

Judy slowly crept until she stepped on something soft. It was a dirty mattress with a spring poking out. That confirmed it for her; someone had been down here. Suddenly there was a scuffling from behind her. Judy whirled. There was the outline of the staircase and tucked within was a water heater, but something or someone was behind it. She could hear a low breathing.

"Come on out," Judy said firmly. "Officer Judy Hopps ZPD!" She waited and then tiptoed closer. "It's okay," she added gently. " You're safe."

A set of blue eyes peeked and slammed shut in pain. Those eyes squinted for a long minute at Judy.

"You're a cop," said a female raspy voice. Those eyes stared at Judy's badge and while Judy's long ears strained to hear the hider's soft pitch.

"Yes," coaxed Judy. "Please come out. What's your name?"

"You saved us!" the voice gasped and sobbed. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Then right out of the pitch black came a figure, only a couple of inches taller than Judy and a set of skinny arms flew around her. She embraced so tightly Judy's ribs could've cracked.

"It's alright sweetie," comforted Judy. "We're here now. Let me take a look at you."

The figure didn't let go, but Judy could feel a head of long hair down her back that was tied with a rubber band. She carefully beamed the light down the figure's side. The victim had hair like Fru-Fru expect a soft red, but she smelled terrible! It was something mixed with unwashed musk and dirt. Then Judy felt a sting of tears to see, a long busy tail with a tint of auburn. She'd know that species tail anywhere; a fox. In fact, she was nearly being pulled down by the hug from the fox who was still weeping.

"It's okay." Judy whispered. "Is anyone here with you?"

"Upstairs," said the fox shaking. "I'm the only one down here." She nuzzled her head against Judy's shoulder and the rabbit felt something against her chest. It was hard and cold. Then the fox jolted while still hanging on.

"What's this?" asked Judy gently pulling her back. "What's on your neck?"

The fox's paw reached up and the flashlight followed her. Judy dropped her tranquilizer and her ears were rigid.

A shock collar. A thick banded, all black collar with grey duct tape wrapped around the clasp. There were two dull golden locks tightly sealed across the tape, assuring that the collar couldn't be freed. A yellow light flickered from the side. Now Judy felt sick. She could've thrown up as that ice cold feeling charged into her stomach and churned. It all began to click what that singed wool from Rachel had been from.

"Could you please tell me your name?" stuttered Judy who was still recovering from the discovery.

"It-Gwen." The poor girl had paused as if she was scared to tell.

"Alright Gwen," Judy said taking her paw and lifting her tranquilizer. "Come with me. We'll get that thing off of you."

She guided her upstairs and through the kitchen. Already, Gwen flinched and blinked. She was dressed in filthy jean shorts and a white tank top with countless stains. Her arms and legs revealed faint scars. When they reached the hallway, Francine was carrying a female coyote that was in grey sweatpants and a navy sweatshirt.

"Gwen?" said the coyote tearfully seeing her companion and holding a paw out. "We're free!"

Francine was stroking the coyote's head with her trunk comfortingly and went outside first. Already there was a paramedic and an anxious crowd watching. The sun was fully out and though it was October, it felt warmer than usual. The ZNN truck rolled in with the snow leopard reported Fabienne Growley jumping out.

Now Judy saw two other victims; a white tiger in a dingy grey jogging suit who was being guided into the paramedic with McHorn and the other was a hyena, all in black lounge wear, wiping her eyes with Fangmeyer. To each cops' horror, the captives had collars too which had been duct taped as well. Gwen cried again and cringed while still covering her eyes.

"Night vision," thought Judy. Who knew how long the fox was in the dark and rarely saw light? Wait. Maybe Nick left his sunglasses in the squad car? No. He always had sunglasses at hand because of his sensitivity.

"Where am I going?" whimpered Gwen.

"They'll take you to a hospital to check you over for injuries," said Judy gently.

"Are you coming with me?" asked Gwen. She peeked from behind her paws.

"Hopps bring her over," called Wolfard while escorting the hyena with Fangmeyer.

"Come on," urged Judy putting her paw on Gwen's back. "They'll look out for you."

"I don't want to go alone," Gwen said while shaking her head.

"You won't be." Judy felt terrible for letting her go, but she still had an investigation to do. "I'll come and see you later."

"Officer I'll help her," said one of the paramedics. The male zebra rushed over with a yellow stretcher.

"No," shrieked Gwen who clung to Judy.

"You're safe," reassured the zebra as he lifted her up.

"No! Judy don't leave me!" begged Gwen. "Please!"

Right there, that moment was imprinted in Judy's memory until her last breath. The devastated fox being lifted and then wheeled away while she cried for her rescuer like a child ripped from her mother. Judy watched with a heavy heart as the paramedic doors closed on Gwen. Then with a deafening wail, the sirens went off and each red van sped off for the hospital. There was nothing left, but to search again. Snarlov and Grizzoli were demanding for the press to kindly back off and there was no information at the moment. Delgato was rounding up the forensics team on the radio. McHorn was radioing to Clawhauser about the report. What had once been a quiet block, with Victorian houses in welcoming colors, had become a huge crime scene. The yellow house was no longer friendly and classic; it was now a house of horrors.

With flashlights back on, the ZPD and the forensics team, who was there within minutes, reentered. Members were pulling out there cameras with other tools. They searched every inch for the biological evidence, weapons, and electronics. Judy spied on three of them brushing around with small lights for paw prints. Oddly, the house seemed ordinary, at least for the most part.

The fridge was fully stocked with food and drinks. All were a blend of meals for predators and prey. Upstairs was the bathroom with no cleaning supplies in the cupboard. There were a set of 7 toothbrushes, all in different colors, in a glass. The pink room was identified were Rachel had been. Indeed, the windows were boarded up, empty closet with a bucket and a mattress. The room next to her was the same and most likely where Phoebe had been. (This is where Francine discovered the coyote.) Two more rooms, which seemed more like an office space than a bedroom had the same objects. The basement had a cruddy guest bathroom; only a toilet and sink. There was a bucket nearby too. Hidden under each mattress (which Rachel didn't realize) was a mini sanitizer bottle. Minus the rooms, the whole house was clean.

It must had been two hours later and almost lunchtime, when Chief Bogo pulled up. He cleared his way through the path of excited mammals and news crew.

"Update on the victims," he said as he strode into the house. "The doctors can't get the collars off."

"What do you mean?" asked Francine as she paused at the stairs. Judy was right behind her.

"The girls are still being examined, but the doctors are saying they can't pick the locks." Chief Bogo sounded genuinely concerned.

Judy felt her heart sink to her toes. She wished she had come along and at least gave each of those girls a hug, promising everything would be alright.

"They've tried everything?" asked Francine worriedly.

"There's no surgical tool that has worked!" Judy heard the chief reply. "They can't pick locks! If they can, it'll be easier to cut the tape. The collars are sensitive enough. It's a delicate situation to free them."

"Chief, what if we went back and searched the house again?" asked Judy. "The captor must've had the keys hidden."

"Start searching," ordered Bogo after a pause. "Those girls can't suffer anymore!"

Nobody hesitated and what a rush it was! Every cop and analysis rummaged around. Every nook and cranny was torn apart again, but there were no keys. Judy even went back to the basement and yanked out every drawer below the counter. Not even a screwdriver could be found! She didn't stop. She would hope from wall to wall to reach high spaces and squeeze into crevices. She more she searched, the more determined she became. She couldn't let those girls down, especially Gwen!

"Keep looking," called Chief Bogo after an hour. "Find the keys or we'll be calling a locksmith to get those collars off!"

"There's a loose board," called Wolfard from the master bedroom. "I can see something down there!"

The stomping of an elephant, patter of a rabbit and click of feline paws and hooves echoed up the stairwell. In the master bedroom was the head of the forensics team, a black panther, called Raman. He and Wolfard had just pried the board apart when they entered. He seemed hopeful, but then he frowned.

"It's not keys," he said as his eyes grew large.

Judy saw what gave him that reaction. The bareness from the plank led into a musty opening. There was, looking almost like a coffin, a space about two feet deep. There indeed, were no keys, but a sad reminder of the victims; a bulgy pink purse, a bright blue cellphone, an mp3 player with tangled earbuds, a floral wristlet and a houndstooth patterned wallet, and a red backpack. They knew all too well who the backpack belonged to.

"Not to mention this," said Raman in his silky voice.

He pointed to the open closet. Inside were grungy clothes, all in different sizes, hanging up on pegs. Raman got up and with a gloved paw, pulled out one by one out of a hamper, articles of clothing. Judy felt like she could throw up again!The first was a jean skirt and red top. Out came gym clothes, a pinstripe skirt with a matching suit jacket, a blouse and a black evening dress. The last was a pink flowered sundress.

"I wouldn't be surprised if these were the clothes that victims had when captured," said Raman solemnly. "We'll be sending these off to the lab no doubt."

Behind the cops was a desk with a huge flat screen computer and several phone chargers were nearly wounded on a tray near the pencil sharpener. It appeared the that chargers were different brands. The side drawers had office supplies like pens, notepads and a smaller shock collar…just right for a sheep. The bed was average sized and facing the window which had no boards. It only had a thick shade of white. It was the kind that would block out sun and for others to look in.

"Locksmith may be the only option by now," Francine said sadly to Chief Bogo.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," he said gruffly. "Hank Furlong will be in prison for the rest of his life for what he's done."

He was right and everyone on the force knew that. Shock collars were rarely used and only for criminals with a 1st degree case. Selling them was illegal so where did Hank get five collars? As for Rachel's, it was bagged and sent for DNA as of the rest of the victim's objects.

Nobody had stopped for a lunch. The rest of the day was packing, searching and perhaps the most irritating, warding off the press. Judy was running low on energy and optimism. There had been no keys. When Hank's keys had been confiscated, there were only three; car, house and spare. They were the wrong shape and size for a lock.

It all wrapped up with bags of material for searching and the forensics team pulling off their gloves. They piled their evidence in their van and prepared for a long night. Evening had swiftly pulled in and the cops got their first break for the whole day. Still, Judy knew she couldn't go home yet with a quick errand, seven unanswered texts from her best friend and a promise to keep.


	5. Within the Hospital

(I've got a headache from trying to write crime! Not my usual, but I'm not giving up. :) All characters from the film belong to Disney.)

 **Chapter 5**

 **Within the Hospital**

The backpack, obviously Rachel's, still had her school books, folders and coin purse in a side pocket. Her hoof prints were found. The wristlet had a phone, lip-gloss, mascara, house keys and a credit card and ID with the name Morgan E. McCanis. (The keys were too big for the locks.) The wallet had several dollar bills in a paper clip, along with a driver's license and debit card for a Claire G. Tarafi. The blue cellphone, with one easy swipe, revealed the picture of the white tiger doing a selfie. The pink purse was the mostly full with beauty items, but also had a cellphone which had a dead battery.

The forensics lab had laid everything out to examine. Raman was taking the lead and going over the list of names the victims gave. Nobody was sleeping and Chief Bogo was on his third coffee cup by 10:00. The forensics team was puzzled over the items because the victims had given different names. The victims had given their names upon rescue. The hyena feebly mentioned that her name was Nadia to McHorn. The tiger stated her name was Lilly Kipp. So who were Claire and Morgan? In fact, there was no record or abduction report about a hyena, white tiger, coyote or red fox.

* * *

Turns it out, it was Judy who suspected what was going on that evening. Her quick errand had been to Savannah Sweets Shop for milkshakes; just a special treat for the girls. She quietly knocked and each one thanked her for coming and took their shake choice. Mocha chocolate banana, strawberry shortcake swirl and mint cookie crumble were all gone in a flash and Judy chatted a little with each predator. She wanted to save Gwen for last because she already felt connected to her and wanted to talk with her the most. Before she did, Judy had an interesting conversation with the coyote.

"I'll tell you," said the canine after sipping her mint shake. "I would just lie there dreaming about milkshakes and ice cream when I fell asleep."

"I would to," agreed Judy as she gave her another napkin. "Phoebe was it?"

"Well yes," said the coyote hesitantly. "Not my first choice, but yes."

"Hmm," Judy said thoughtfully. "Family name?"

Phoebe looked uncomfortable. She bobbed her head like one did when contemplating an answer. Judy felt like she had hit a nerve and was about to apologize.

"Not a family name," said Phoebe slowly. She swirled her straw around. "I was given that because my real name wouldn't work."

Judy frowned and titled her head. Phoebe cleared her throat and dodged her light brown eyes about the room. A nurse over the PA could be faintly heard beyond the hall.

"You're real name?" asked Judy. "What do you mean?"

"Well Gwen and Beth said they did. I don't know if Nadia did too."

"Beth?" interrupted Judy with a cocked head. "Who's Beth?" She didn't hear of a Beth from the four predators.

"The tiger," said Phoebe incredulously.

"She said her name was Lilly Kipp." Judy sat back and now her eyes dodged in wonder around the minty green room.

"Lilly? I never knew her as Lilly."

Judy's mind raced to process it. If Lilly was called Beth then-

"He didn't," she said upon realization. She sat up and frowned. "He did what other…Hank told you to change your name."

It was another ploy from an abuser; making his victims change their name so they didn't have another life or belonged to anybody. It seemed true because Phoebe, if that was really her name, nodded ashamedly. For two years she had been in the house and hadn't gone by her real title since. Judy touched her arm softly.

"Can you tell me your real name? Please?"

"McCanis," said Phoebe after a pause. "Morgan McCanis."

She began to smile, but Judy pressed her lips together in sorrow. She sighed and gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry this all happened," she said. "But we'll do everything to make sure you're safe and that justice is served Morgan."

"I know," said Morgan nodding hugging her back. "Thank you for saving us. I always tried to have hope and now it's happened."

"I have one more visit," said Judy letting her go. "I don't suppose you know what Gwen's real name is?"

"I wish, but give her a hug for me. We were usually in the basement together."

Judy could've sworn she had concrete weighing on her heart as she went to the elevator. She looked in the takeout bag. One shake and no surprise, it was the one flavor nobody wanted.

"Hope Gwen likes it," she thought. "If that's her name."

* * *

The elevator doors dinged, announcing her arrival and Judy checked the room number the nurse at the reception desk gave her. In a private room, like all the predator victims, it was that minty color with a bigger bed, a tidy bathroom and a pleasant view outside. Still dirty because the shock collar was too hard to unlock, was Gwen. This time in a hospital gown and she was shoveling forkfuls of mashed potatoes into her mouth very ravenously.

"Knock, knock," chuckled Judy poking her head in.

Gwen lit up like a Christmas tree seeing her. "Hi," she said happily. She seemed better already seeing Judy.

"Said I'd come visit," chuckled Judy as she walked in. "I brought some shakes for all of you as a welcome home treat." She reached into the bag for the Styrofoam cup. "I've only got one left and its blueber-"

Gwen didn't hesitate to grab the cup and spoon from her tray. She tore that lid off and dug in like she was digging for treasure.

"-ry cream pie," finished Judy.

"Thank you," moaned Gwen with a mouthful. "I swore that if I got out I was going to try my least favorite foods and this is one of them."

"You didn't like blueberries?" asked Judy as she pulled up a chair. The Blueberry Cream Pie shake wasn't so beloved, but since it was closing and out of its most popular mixes, Judy was forced to pick that. Of course, Nick loved that flavor.

"Hated them," continued Gwen. "Hmm! Very sweet now! I could dance if I didn't feel so hungry."

"You like dancing?"

"I used to."

For a couple of minutes, Gwen kept eating between her dessert and dinner. Even with plain hospital food she was content. Judy smiled and waited for the right moment to bring up what was next for her rescued.

"So Gwen," said Judy. "Chief Bogo wants you to come down to the station, not right now, but eventually, and give your account of what happened. Even better, find your family."

"I don't think they want to see me," sighed Gwen after a pause.

"Of course they want to see you," assured Judy. "They must've been worried about you."

Gwen shrugged and continued eating. Judy was debating on how to bring up the conversation from Morgan or whether she should contact the chief about the reveal. The silence wasn't welcomed by the fox and she was too excited for someone to talk with.

"I never knew hospital food could be this delicious!" Gwen said cheerfully. "Have you?"

"Oh I grew in Bunny Burrows where we were born at home, so I wouldn't know," said Judy with a kind smile.

"So I guess you have a lot of siblings?" Gwen jumped a little at her faux pas. "Oh I mean not to jump to conclusions about rabbits."

"No its okay," laughed Judy. "275 of them."

"Wow!" remarked Gwen. "Your parents must have used every name in a baby book!"

That was perfect timing if Judy ever saw it. She took a deep breath and inched a little closer to her. She didn't know what direction she was taking this conversation, but she knew one thing. If Gwen had cried of being taken from her, she might feel more relaxed if she talked to Judy about this.

"So…Gwen…we're already under the investigation and we want to talk with each of you about what happened."

Already Gwen looked uneasy and she suddenly poked at her plate. Judy placed a paw on her shoulder.

"I know it's scary and you don't want to go back, but we need to know so we can put those mammals behind bars. Can I please record our talk? I think you'd feel comfortable around me." She held up her carrot pen and Gwen gave a nod after a moment.

"Right," Judy agreed as she clicked it on. "Now Gwen, I'm just going to cover the basics."

Gwen's face crumped up like one did when they were ready to cry. She shook her head and buried into her paws. Judy felt terrible and sat on the bed.

"Sorry, I'm just…I don't know…" the poor fox managed to whisper. "I want to talk, but I don't know if-if I can."

"I'll tell you what," Judy said gently. She held out the carrot pen and pad. "Let's start out small. Can you tell me how old you are instead? You can write it down if you want."

The hesitant fox gingerly took the pad though she was still trembling. After a long minute she scribbled down a number.

"I'm 26," she said quietly holding up the paper.

"You're a year older," said Judy. "I thought you were 18 with how young and pretty you look. Oh, got you to smile."

Gwen managed a small grin. She didn't look pretty, especially with that darned contraption on her neck, but it was so nice to hear a compliment.

"What's next?" she asked.

"Your birthday?" suggested Judy.

"It's already passed," sighed Gwen when she held the note up revealing March 30th.

"Can you please tell me your name?" asked Judy kindly. She felt horrible to see her choke back a sob.

"I can't," the fox whimpered.

"Why?" asked Judy handing her Kleenex.

"I was told that if I did-I'd-they'd kill me!"

"They?" thought Judy. "So Hank isn't alone in this after all." She gave Gwen a few minutes and only patted her hand comfortingly.

"I haven't said my real name since I entered that house! I've been Gwen or Foxy for three years!"

"You're not Foxy. You're not Gwen. Those names don't own you anymore. You're free now." Judy's voice was so tender and motherly that it only made Gwen weep more. Judy sadly sighed and thought hard. Then she lit up. "How about you tell me part of your name?"

"Part?" sniffed Gwen.

"Like your middle name or what letter does it start with."

It took a long minute, but Gwen finally went along with it. "My middle name starts with M."

"M," said Judy thoughtfully. "Like Mildred?"

"No," smirked Gwen. "It's…its Madison." She wiped a tear away and a smile twitched. "That's right. Madison. Dad picked out all our middle names.

"You've got siblings too?" chuckled Judy.

"Pretty much. I'm the youngest."

"Now that we've got your middle name out, what about the first name? First letter?"

"You sure they can't find me again?" blurted Gwen as she got on her knees. "I'm sorry to be annoying, but I'm still terrified of them!"

"You're not being annoying," said Judy firmly. "Don't you dare think that and I promise you, they can't hurt you. The ZPD will make sure of it. I will make sure you'll never see their faces for the rest of your life!" Judy squeezed her paw. "Trust me. Nobody will ever hurt you again!"

Gwen still seemed unsure. She kept staring at the paper as if it was taunting her.

"Can I write it down instead?"

"I won't even peek," vowed Judy.

Gwen numbly smiled and tapped the pen down. Judy kept her word and looked down at the sheets. She heard the scratching of ink to page and her new friend's anxious breaths. She figured that Gwen wanted to write instead of talking to feel safer.

"Okay," said the fox handing the pad to her.

"Thanks," said Judy warmly. "I won't say it aloud either. I'll just read it." Her amethyst eyes scanned the pad to see a wobbly script and then she gasped.

 _Courtney Madison Wilde._

"Is something wrong?" asked the fox hesitantly.

"Wrong? No." Judy said with an awkward smile. "Just…love your real name. Hmmm." She sighed and bobbed her head. "Nothing's wrong, but can I ask you one other thing?"

"Okay," said the fox who was now Courtney said.

"You said you had siblings? How many?"

"A sister and brother."

"Nice." Judy hoped her eyes weren't ready to pop out of her head from this. "Can you tell me their names? Full please. Want to write it again?"

Courtney seemed puzzled, but continued as she wrote them too. She seemed less afraid as she spoke. "Heather Hyacinth Wilde, she died in a car crash years ago, and Nicholas Piberius Wilde, but he goes by Nick. Haven't seen him since I-well, you know."

Judy stood up and paced like she was in a daze while muttering "sweet cheese and crackers!"

Courtney was becoming alarmed and nearly crawled out of her bed, but Judy suddenly rushed up and grabbed her shoulders. She seemed excited.

"Courtney, you're going to have a family reunion! Right now! I'll be right outside!"

She bounced out the door and fumbled for her phone. Courtney just sat there and eyed the pen. She lifted it between two jagged claws.

"Where did she get this?" she said randomly.

* * *

As a kit, Nick loved being sick. That meant no school (and no bullies.) It meant lounging in his room with good food or watching TV on the sheet covered couch. After his father passed away, Roberta couldn't afford to stay home because of two jobs, but that meant the best babysitter would stay behind and she didn't mind. The babysitter? Nick's older sister, Heather who was 5 years his senior. By the time their father had gone to a better place, she was 12 and already responsible enough. For Nick and her, it was fun.

Now, in his thirties, he hated being ill. As a con-artist, is meant losing $200 bucks that day and listening to a grouchy Finnick. It felt even worse with being a cop. Being with Judy was such a blast, that it felt like a real crime to be missing.

That Sunday he had felt a little funny, but shook it off. He seemed a little pale on Monday, but again, didn't let it get to him. Even when he tried to suppress the exploding sneezes, snort back the runny nose, hold his breath for urging coughs and took pain relievers for the headache.

He despised that Tuesday. His puking accident in the wastebasket was embarrassing enough, but hand over his mouth, rushing for the bathroom had been worse. Nick hurled again on the recently mopped floor. Judy vigorously promised she would be fine with the case, but Nick was still upset about missing out. Upon arriving to his townhouse, he felt worse. He could feel his body aches surging in every limb. He didn't bother changing out of uniform and flopped on his bed. He had slept the day away. He got up around 11:00pm for a meek soup from the microwave and for water.

Nick actually lived in a nice house on Cypress Grove Lane. It was a far more luxurious than Judy's one room apartment. The kitchen and living room combined into a cozy living space and there was a pool table upstairs in the loft. Nick had a spare room which had become his junk area. So even if he was fragile with the flu, it was a comfortable home. While trying to eat at the breakfast bar, he fumbled with his phone.

"She's still there," he thought as he slowly pressed the keyboard to text her. Sick or not, he was looking out for his bunny and she needed to rest too.

Then oh how Wednesday came and he felt awful! Nick spent the whole day with upchucks which somehow got on his pajamas. He was either too hot or too cold and would change often. On Thursday, Nick stumbled down the stairs for another dose of cough syrup. The townhouse was too quiet and he flipped the TV on. Not to mention, the house was messy. Nick had gone through several pajamas which were in the laundry basket, unwashed dishes or an unchecked mail from the door slot. With a groan, he nestled into the couch and waited for the infomercial about wrinkles to end.

"Maybe a rerun of Full Burrow is on," he thought dryly. A cheesy, cutesy sitcom with the fake laugh track would hit the highpoint of the flu. Turns out the TV was on ZNN and there was no sitcom to greet him.

"Happy news today for Zootopia and a grieving family," said reporter Fabienne Growley. "Rachel Woolverton has been found!" The teenager's image flashed with bold letters below. Nick sat up and sneezed while he listened intently. "Rachel was found last night on October 18th at 9:05 pm by Officer Delgato and Officer Hopps at Millie's Diner. The suspect was apprehended and is being interrogated as we speak. He has been revealed to be named Hank Furlong, a grizzly bear. Rachel appears to be stable and has been reunited with her family."

Nick managed to smile amid his aches, but that faded when he saw the suspect's picture. Hank Furlong's mugshot revealed a middle-aged brown bear with golden-brown eyes and thick eyebrows. What could that bear want from a lamb? Nick reached for his cell to text Judy while Fabienne Growley spoke with Moosebridge.

"Good going Carrots," Nick mumbled to himself as he typed. "Wish I was there." That probably did the trick to helping him recover.

It was on Friday he was closer to his old self save for the coughing fits. He was certain he'd be back on Monday. His day started with another text of "Morning Carrots! Still in quarantine!" and he decided he was done with soup. It was time for blueberry pancakes. He did a little bit of cleaning and sent Judy another text. "Feeling better. Can we meet tomorrow?" Granted he knew she'd be busy, but when it was dusk, he was hoping for an answer.

"Hey Carrots? Call me when you're able." She still hadn't picked up the phone. Then rapidly he sent her one after the other.

"Helllooo? Carrots are you there?"

"I don't have germs! Call back!"

"Not getting any younger here Fluff!"

"Judy! What's going on?!"

Of course he didn't know that Judy had been at 1966 Birch Boulevard all day and he hadn't turned on the TV. Frustrated with her silence and a little concerned, Nick decided to watch the news. Not a moment too soon had the black screen faded and the voice of Peter Moosebridge had started did it all hit him.

"Four captives, connected to Rachel Woolverton have been rescued. All four are predators, though the species is undisclosed. The captives have just been taken to the Downtown Zootopia Hospital where they are currently being examined. The house is already under investigation. It turns out it is only four blocks away from where Rachel Woolverton lived."

Nick stared at the flat screen. The scene kept changing to an above view of a yellow Victorian house on a corner lot. Caution tape was already wrapped around the white picket fence a line of mammals were watching nervously from behind another strand of caution tape. The cheerful house seemed so out of place with the investigation that is was disturbing. Teams were already weaving in and out with evidence bags or cameras, but it was the video of Chief Bogo's press conference that shook him into reality.

"Apparently Hank Furlong had four other captives, all predator and female, locked in his house. The species hasn't been identified yet of the four victims, but the house is being investigated. This had been deemed by the ZPD to be one of the most horrifying cases they've seen in 10 years."

Chief Bogo's conference was cut in and Nick listened intently. He hadn't seen the chief like this; trying to be firm, but pausing to clear his throat.

"The captives were found in various areas of the house. All four were strapped in shock collars." A collective gasp from the interviewers caused Nick to imitate them. "We are still investigating the reason for why and searching for their families," added Chief Bogo.

Nick's ears drooped back. He had never experienced a shock collar, but it brought back those memories of a muzzle. He was felt sick again seeing the empty house, the caution tape strewn about and the lights flashing from squad cars. The photos showed the mattresses and rooms. He jumped hearing his ringtone and scrambled over the couch to find it. He actually tumbled to the floor and was tangled in the blanket he had used.

"Hello?" he said breathlessly.

"Nick?" It was Judy.

"Don't tell me Carrots," Nick said while getting up. "I've got the news in front of me. Four captives and-"

"Forget the news and get down to the hospital." Judy sounded like she was about to panic.

"Why? Are you hurt?"

"No. One of the captives is a fox and…her name is Courtney Wilde."

Silence; a silence that seemed like an eternity.

"Judy are you serious?" Nick smirked.

"Get down here you dumb fox!" Judy practically yelled in the hallway with a frantic pace. "Does Courtney Madison Wilde ring any bells? 26 years old? She said she knows you and-Nick? Hello?" Her keen ears picked up the crash, thundering paws on wood and a slamming door. "Nick are you still there? Nick!"

Her phone disconnected after a minute. She took it as a sign that Nick was heading over.

"Cheese and crackers! He doesn't know what room!" she thought.

Courtney had crawled out of her bed, inquisitive of the talk. Judy bounded in and pushed her back.

"Just sit down," she said taking her wrists. "Nick's on his way. We've got to call your mom too."

Courtney pulled the blanket around her and swung her legs. She shook her head at the thought of her mom.

"She wouldn't want to see me after this," she said lowly.

"Of course she will," Judy reassured. "She's missed you." She gave her new friend a light hug. "I'll be right out the door waiting for Nick. Okay? I'm not leaving until you feel better."

Then she stood at her new post, never out of view for either fox. She kept checking her phone on the minute.

Courtney had buried herself in the covers and looked at her one window. Since she was on the top floor, it showed the city's lights below. That was more pleasant than the full blown darkness. She rolled over and blinked. She might've fallen asleep when a familiar face entered around the doorway. That's when she sat up, wide-eyed. Brother and sister were still for a moment in surprise. Nick's attire hadn't changed much since he last saw her, but she couldn't remember seeing him in jeans and a plain black shirt. (All the shirts he had were island prints.) Her brother stared at the collar on her small neck. It was only a split second for Zootopia to slow down.

"Court?" he said softly with a lump in his throat.

"Nick!" Courtney suddenly shrieked and tossed the covers off.

Then Nick didn't know what came over him. He had mastered for years to hide his emotions and even now those negative ones (save for Judy.) Courtney threw herself at him and both foxes sunk to their knees. She was sobbing from joy and from ache.

"I thought I wouldn't see-wouldn't see you again," she managed to say.

"I'm here," he said warmly though he could feel tears too. "It's okay sis." He nearly gagged at the horrible smell on his sister's greasy hair.

Judy could've cried too seeing it all. She wanted to make the world a better place and this was one of the things that made it all worth it.

"Ow," whimpered Courtney and she cringed. The collar had reacted with a glare of yellow. Instinctively, she reached a paw up to her collarbone. That was when Nick pulled her back and took in detail of the torture.

"How much did you hear on the news?" asked Judy solemnly. "Nick?"

He wasn't paying attention. His expression slowly grew from horror to anger. There was something else. It was a strange scent lightly hidden on her fur; some sort of cologne amid her stench.

"She asked you something," his sister whispered and pointed to Judy.

"Sorry?" Nick cleared his throat and faced his best friend.

"What did you hear on the news?" repeated Judy.

"Plenty," sighed Nick. He noticed the scars and held her arms out. "Where did these come from?"

His sister didn't answer. He gently heaved Courtney up and guided her back to the bed. He gingerly touched the collar, specifically with the locks. "I'm guessing there are no keys for these."

"No," admitted Judy sadly. "We tore the house apart, but there was nothing." He phone beeped its familiar jingle. "Excuse me. I think it's my parents." She lightly shut the door.

To her surprise, it was Chief Bogo. Perhaps he found something more about the collars or Hank managed to talk. At least that's what she hoped.

"Hopps," said the water buffalo sternly without waiting for her response. "I can't reach Wilde. It appears that one of the purses had calling cards of a Courtney Madison Wilde."

"I've got it already," answered Judy. "I brought shakes over for each victim and one of them was confused over the names. She's the coyote; name is Morgan McCanis."

"So Gwen is Courtney," finished Chief Bogo with a sigh.

"And I already called Nick," added Judy. "He's here. Did you want to talk to him?"

"No just have him come down to the forensics lab tomorrow. We'll need Courtney to talk eventually about her time in the house."

Judy knew that this was absolutely not only just a case about a missing lamb; this was only scratching a surface of a savage horror. Not only that, but somebody was going to be torn apart by Nicholas Wilde.


	6. Born to be a Wilde

(Hello again and thanks for your follows/faves/reviews! How about some backstory for the Wildes? :) Just chose Mr. Wilde name from that concept art because I can't pick anything and there'll be more detail of the family in future chapters. All characters from the film belong to Disney.)

 **Chapter 6**

 **Born to Be A Wilde**

"Did Judy tell Mom?" asked Nick when the bunny left.

"No," replied Courtney as she fiddled with a loose hair. "Why would she want to see me?"

"You're her baby," said Nick with a smile. "Of course she'd want to see you."

At that moment, their mother, Roberta Wilde, was snoozing while her two youngest children were reconnecting. Well, at least they were trying to. Nick and Courtney weren't close.

"She wouldn't want to know that I've lied," admitted Courtney.

"Wow, it's almost like you're an animal who has flaws," said Nick sarcastically. He was determined to get everything resolved immediately and Courtney hesitating wasn't in his plan.

Meanwhile, Courtney ignored him and curled up under the blanket. She rubbed one of her arms, but right on cue, Nick tossed the cover off.

"Very rude to ignore a cop Court," he said.

"Prove it," said Courtney incredulously.

Nick smirked and pocketed his badge. Her reaction was the best thing he had seen her do yet. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw the golden shape and star. She actually grabbed it and read over the engraving; Nicholas P. Wilde.

"You didn't con this," she said after a moment.

"No," chuckled Nick. "Turned my life around."

"Nice," she handed it back to him. "Was surprised to see a rabbit who rescued me, but I didn't care if it meant getting out."

"Been a year for her. Same for me."

It was quiet again and it felt awkward. There wasn't any noise to dull it. No TV playing next door from another patient, nurse walking by or sirens. Nick realized he had left his cell at home. If he needed to call their mom, he would need Judy's phone. Right on time, she stepped back inside with a small smile.

"Hi," she said cheerfully. "Chief Bogo wants to see you tomorrow at the forensics. Oh I mean you Nick," she added when the foxes started pointing at their selves in question.

"Mind if I borrow your cell Fluff?" he asked with an extended paw. "You've got Mom's number."

Of course she did and easily tossed it which he smoothly caught and pressed the contacts button. At Nick's ceremony, his mom had arrived and was more than pleased to meet the bunny who changed her only son's life. She had even invited Judy over for dinner twice and was determined to bond with her.

"What's up with him?" Courtney said to herself as Nick slipped outside with a silent swing of the door.

"He's been sick, but he wouldn't miss a case like this." Judy was trying to keep things positive despite the serious situation.

"Miss a case?" muttered Courtney as she tried accepting that her brother was an officer.

"Oh I forgot," apologized Judy. "Sorry, but I should've told you. He's a cop now; the first fox officer to be exact."

"Why wasn't he there?" asked Courtney who didn't mention that he showed a badge. "I mean, when you found me?"

Judy calmly sat her down and sighed.

"Believe me Courtney. If he didn't have the flu, he would've been there. He would've gone with you for the hospital, but he's here. We need to let your mom know too."

"She won't be happy to know about this," she said.

Judy thought that Courtney meant about the whole situation of being imprisoned, but she wondered if this was shame pulling at her. That heartbreaking trap where victims wouldn't find strength, but instead guilt over what happened when clearly they weren't at fault. She could hear Nick so clearly through that huge oak door.

"Hey Mom you busy? Oh just got to bed huh? Listen Courtney's in the hospital and needs to see you."

"She's home?" came the chiming voice of Mrs. Wilde. "Is she really Nickel?"

Judy could hear him sigh and then poke back inside. He held her cell out for Courtney. She started shaking her head, but Judy wrapped an arm around her.

"She's right here Mom," said Nick taking the cell back.

"I hope this isn't a trick," said their mother firmly. "Don't kid with me here. She's been gone for three years on that tour!"

Tour? Judy cocked an eyebrow. A dance tour? She kept piecing everything she could. Perhaps Courtney had been forced by Furlong to forge letters or calls to hide her real captivity.

"She hasn't been on a tour." Nick decided to drop the bomb right there. "She was just rescued by some psychopathic bear."

"What the heck?" cried Roberta. "Nicholas what is-"

It was there that Courtney nervously held a paw. It was time to rip off that bandage. Gingerly she held the phone up and cleared her throat.

"Hi Mom," she said with a meek smile.

Roberta emitted the highest pitched scream Judy and Nick had witnessed. It made them flinch and Courtney pulled the phone away to recover from the surprise.

"Honey! Oh my baby! Where have you been? You haven't texted me in months!"

"I know," gulped Courtney. A claw stroked over her duct taped contraption.

"Oh stay where you are," cried Roberta. "I'll be right there!"

Then like her son, mother didn't bother asking for the directions or the floor level. Judy went to ask for a pull out bed, sensing that Roberta would stay over. Nick sat on a chair, a beige patterned lounge chair like in the waiting rooms. Then Courtney just lay there, wondering what she would say. She imagined getting a glare from her mother for _why_ she was missing, though of course Roberta had no clue. Neither sibling talked despite the touching embrace. The sudden joy seemed to have reversed back into their usual relationship where they had little things in common.

* * *

After ten minutes, Judy came back. Nick was leaning against the door post with his arms folded. Judy hopped into the bathroom for a comb and then sat beside Courtney and fixed her hair. She was gently combing it and painstakingly easing out each tangle. Courtney's rubber band had snapped from being brittle and her dirty locks were cascading down her back. She had the TV on, which was settled against the wall, and looking at expensive jewelry being sold with overly peppy hosts exaggerating the diamond details. There were no good shows around midnight and she wasn't ready to see the news.

"Pardon me?" came a voice. It was Dr. Hudson. "We have a locksmith here and we're going to get the collar off."

Nick hated hearing that word already, almost as much as he hated the word muzzle. He pointed to Courtney.

"Head on in," he said.

Dr. Hudson put down a clipboard and carried on a rolling tray some tools. Behind him was a beaver in a khakis and a red shirt.

"Alright," said the beaver in a drawling voice. "Where's the lock?"

Courtney felt her blood run cold seeing the orange toolbox in his paw and the faint yellow beamed from her collar.

Judy bounced off the bed and took Courtney's hand. She patted it reassuringly.

"Jed is going to break those apart," explained Dr. Hudson as he adjusted his glasses. "Then I'll snip off the tape and we'll unclasp it apart."

"Easier said than done," thought Nick bitterly. He was still watching for Roberta.

"Alright Missy," said Jed with his buck teeth showing. "I'll take it nice and slow."

He set down his case and took out a metal object. It looked like a skinny set of screwdrivers with different shapes. Courtney's eyes went huge and then she felt that familiar energy jolt her.

"Courtney," said Judy gently. "Look at me. Just take deep breaths. You want to know a story?"

"Of what?" gulped Courtney whose pulse was starting to speed which would only give more shocks.

"When I was nine I was in a play," said Judy. "I was a cop and we talked about Zootopia and where anyone can be anything. We had a cub that played music for us and he went on to be a deejay."

While she was talking, Jed pinched the golden lock and toggled one of the skinny picks. There was a sharp crack and Courtney gasped.

"One down," said Jed. He slipped it into a plastic bag for forensics.

Judy made slow breaths and Courtney copied her. One more crack and Jed whistled.

"There we go! Glad the chief called me. Where do you want these?"

"Just here," said Dr. Hudson pointing to a chair. "I'm sending them to forensics like Chief Bogo asked."

Judy looked over at Nick. She frowned. Why wasn't he over here with his sister? They had a sweet reunion so what was the sudden shift? Why had he been so short with her while calling their mother? Maybe he was just fuming inside over what happened. He didn't even acknowledge Jed leaving. Either way, Judy promised she wouldn't leave Courtney until she felt okay.

"Could you lie down Sweetie?" asked Dr. Hudson. "It'll be easier to cut."

Courtney obeyed and Dr. Hudson pulled out a pair of small silvery scissors and pried the end of the tape. He carefully snipped across with little encouragements like "breathe slow," "keep on breathing Sweetie," or "that's good." Judy still held her paw and stroked her head. Courtney kept her breaths even and deep. She listened to each soft cut. She closed her eyes and tried thinking of the smells; linoleum, Dr. Hudson's refreshing cologne and Judy's strawberry soap.

"After this you can take that shower," said Dr. Hudson when the tape was wadded in his paws. "Now to unclasp."

He pinched close to the light which was followed by a click and two grey snaps pulled apart. The release button was so tiny that Courtney never realized it was there!

"There we go," said Judy cheerfully.

Courtney sat up almost like she had awoken from a hundred year sleep and was unsure of what happened. Her fur was strongly matted, gashed and left an indent from the collar. Hairs were singed in different directions. One of her paws slowly reached up, trembling, then that's when she felt her neck. No duct tape. No golden locks. No black band with a glaring light. A smile inched across her face and dreamily she closed her eyes. A tear escaped, but not in grief of pain.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No need Sweetie," said Dr. Hudson patting her shoulder. He slipped the collar into another bag. "I'll take these away Officer," he added to Judy.

Judy nodded her thanks. Courtney smoothed each paw around her whole neck. She could've just sat there, feeling relieved, but Judy reminded her of something important.

"Time for that bath," she announced gently taking the covers off. "The shower's waiting Courtney!"

"Oh," chuckled Courtney who was a little embarrassed by her slowness. "Right. Thanks Judy."

She slid out of her bed and closed the bathroom door to the white tiled room. The nurses already laid out some clothes on the sink with toiletries. Courtney had never been more pleased to feel hot water on her fur. She repeatedly scrubbed herself. The water turned almost black as it swirled down the drain. A big bar of honey scented soap and shampoo lingered among the steam. The minty toothpaste and small toothbrush polished away the plaque and horrible breath. The strong blue mouthwash was swished around after Courtney sipped it from a paper cup. The clothes were comfortable and a pastel pink. In a small tin were actually hairbands in neutral colors. This was luxurious!

* * *

Judy knew it'd be a long while before Courtney got out so she sat back with the TV.

"Nick?" she said after a minute. "You don't have to stand guard right now."

"Just waiting for Mom," he said lowly.

"You can talk to me if you're upset," said Judy.

"Not now," huffed Nick and he leaned further out.

Judy was quiet. She listened to the shopping channel selling designer purses instead.

An hour after Roberta hung up, Nick saw his mother dashing from the elevator. Her short reddish hair was in a loose ponytail. She was in her maroon bathrobe and flowery nightgown.

"Nicholas!" she cried. "Where's Courtney? Is she alright?"

"She's here," said Nick bluntly. "She's taking a shower."

"Oh I have to see her," said Roberta as she entered the room with wrung paws. "Judy, hello!" she added seeing the rabbit she was fond of.

"Hi," Judy got up and gave her a hug. "Courtney's alright Roberta."

"Well what happened?" Roberta was almost shaking to know.

"It's a long story," said Judy slowly. "Courtney hasn't told her side yet, but Chief Bogo has asked for her to come in."

"She said she was on a dance tour! She hardly called, but she texted me almost every night. Then she told me last year that she was becoming a permanent member of this troupe!"

"Furlong is one sick grizzly," thought Judy and frowned thinking of that bear hunched over a young lady's phone sending lies.

"Judy?" Courtney had just come out of the bathroom with damp hair. "Can I have a water bo-Mom!"

"Oh Honey," cried Roberta and they rushed into a tight embrace. She nearly lifted her daughter off the floor and whimpered. "Oh my baby! I missed you so much! Where have you been?" she pulled her back to cup her face.

"I can't say," sobbed Courtney. "I can't Mom!" She cast her eyes down in shame an shook her head.

"My sweet little kit," shushed Roberta pulling her back in. "It's alright. I'm here now."

Judy stepped back to Nick and smiled. He didn't though. His expression seemed familiar, like on the gondola lift when he confessed his past.

"She's happy," commented Judy.

"I noticed," he said. "She won't let Court out of her sight now."

Judy was still unsure of what to say. She just watched Roberta hug her child and wondered about the upcoming stages of relationships for the family, all the while pushing back a certain one she was tempted to find in Nick. Then it drifted into the very brief life story Roberta told her when they first met, but that wasn't all of it.

* * *

Roberta Colette Wilde had seen many things in her lifetime. Having just turned 60, she felt older than she should feel, but when a mammal lived a life like hers, they most certainly would. It had been blessed and also despairing. Roberta's father had left shortly after her birth and her mother had made terrible decisions which cost her life. She died when Roberta was almost a year old. This left Roberta with her grandparents, the only kindred left in the O'Todd family.

Though she was a kind and friendly kit, that didn't end the snide comments about her species. With prejudice against foxes, it left Roberta doing her best to let it roll off her back. She would just walk away and hold her tongue.

"Not every mammal is cruel Robby," her grandpa would chime when she talked about the crass comments. "You just keep being the fox we raised you."

It got better when a certain fox entered her life. John Wilde, the running-back of the football team, had become her high school sweetheart in their senior year. She was a mathlete and helped him with Trigonometry since they shared study hall in last period. Really though, that was just his charming ploy to asking her out for the dance which led to their relationship. He was going to college for a B.A. in business and she wanted to be a nurse. John was a more heavy set in size than his trim son. He wasn't fat and maintained a healthy lifestyle since he was into football. His most gorgeous feature was his green eyes which harmonized with Roberta's orbs of blue.

When they got married at 21, they were eager to start a family, quickly coming up with names for a future son or daughter. They wanted the gender to be a surprise until birth. The funny way Roberta worked with John was they did 50/50. One washed dishes, the other dried. If one swept, the other mopped. They liked everything to be equal between them so with a baby, Roberta picked the first name and John did the middle. That wasn't what they wanted, but John didn't like any middle name suggestions that Roberta gave, so she let him choose.

"I won't pick a fight even if it's not my taste," she promised.

It was New Year's Eve and a snowy afternoon, when their daughter was welcomed into Zootopia. Heather, a beautiful and hardly crying newborn, joined their small family. Roberta was so joyful, but instantly wasn't too thrilled when John wrote the birth certificate Heather Hyacinth Wilde.

"Two flower names? Really John?"

That didn't prevent her from being happy with a new baby. She was 22 when she had Heather who was a giggling and bubbly kit. She had her blue eyes with her father's rounder snout. She didn't have auburn hair like Roberta, but she was adorable. She was such a doll with neighbors and loved playing outside. Even in dresses, she would try climbing trees, swinging at a T-ball, riding her trike and kicking her favorite teal rubber ball.

John and Roberta were so content, that they decided to hold off on a second child. Though when Heather was a toddler, it was evident she wanted a sibling. She didn't have any friends who were mostly prey in their neighborhood and in preschool, almost everybody had a sibling. So that was why the three were ecstatic when Nicholas was born one frosty evening during January. Heather had rushed up to John after preschool demanding "ith my brother here yet?"

He only laughed and said he was taking his time. At home, she sat by the phone waiting for it to ring and alert John that the baby was there. When it was around her bedtime, Heather was brought to the hospital to see Nicholas.

"Momma," she squealed when she rushed into the grayish room. "Where'th my brother Momma?"

"He's sleeping," shushed Roberta with a grin. "You can hold him in a second Flowers."

That was her nickname, officially dubbed by John. When she carefully placed Nicholas into her tiny arms, she was giggly.

"I love you," she said in sing-song. "I love to the moon!"

Sheesh, how it made her parents' heart melt! John kidded how the Wilde name was carrying on. Heather was eager to teach her brother how to play baseball. Roberta was pleased to have a son. Even the sight of Piberius on the birth certificate didn't shake her glee.

"Well maybe we won't have another and John doesn't have to pick any middle names," she thought while she held Nicholas.

Heather had a tricky time pronouncing Nicholas since she had a lisp so it was "Nicholath" for her. Roberta though wasn't surprised and knew from the moment she fell for that name she'd being calling him Nick. She had adored that name since she was a teenager and locked it away in her soul for any son she'd have. Besides that, it seemed to fit him as well since he was a laid back kit and easy to calm when he cried. Heather was constantly around him, holding him and eager when he could sit up because that meant he could play more.

"My turn to hold Nicholath," she'd say whenever she could.

Judy could've imagined how Nick was as a toddler, but it would've been different from what she knew. Nick was kind as he was playful and cute as he was funny. More endearing, Nick was Heather's shadow. Despite the five year difference he looked up to her like his parents. While she did sports, baseball, soccer and basketball, Nick would try even if it wasn't his interest. He preferred reading his comic books and the casual skateboarding since it was the biggest fad. It was more fun with Heather because she would get her board, tie the jump rope to her waist and tug him along.

"Not one time can I remember them getting mad with each other," Roberta would reminisce.

Meanwhile, John had spent his time earning his degree and then tried selling his idea. Basically, it was a clothing shop or Suitopia as he called it. Half of the time, he was at home working out the details and filling out forms while Roberta was a receptionist as a dentist office. Her plans of being a nurse came to halt with her first pregnancy, not that she minded.

The family lived at a nice house on Maskeet Circle near by the community center and just three blocks from the elementary school. There was a room for everybody with a yellow and blue color scheme in the house except for that one hallway that had wallpaper prints of green leaves. Nothing was hardly a bad day for Nick and why would it? His dad was always laughing, his mother was full of hugs and Heather was his playmate. The whole family couldn't imagine it getting better.

Then again it did. It was around late autumn, when the family had a pizza night and Roberta had a glowing look. Nick hadn't quite noticed, but Heather was sure her mom was getting a little chunky. Roberta and John had a twinkle in their eye and seemed to be giving each other special glances that went over their kids' heads.

"Well," said Roberta after finishing a second slice of vegetarian pizza. "I think it's time we told you the good news."

"What?" her children said together.

"Well," said John who had just returned from the fridge with another soda. "No easy way to break it to you kids. Mom's having a baby!" He dipped his head to Roberta's head and gave her a smacking kiss.

"Oh! A new baby! Oh Mom!" Heather screamed in delight.

"Can we have a brother?" Nick asked immediately with shining eyes.

"We'll see Nickel," laughed John.

"I went to the doctor already and she's said the baby might be here in spring," explained Roberta. "We've still got time for everything."

"What about names?" asked Heather as she hugged each parent.

"I've got several middle names in mind already Flowers," said John.

"It'll be something peculiar no doubt," thought Roberta as she patted her now thin belly.

For the next several months, John and Roberta prepped a new nursery. It would be normal for a child to want attention with a new baby, but not Nick. Heather always made sure he wasn't "forgotten." She was never hesitant to take him out to the park or let him have a sleepover in her room since she had the most fun comic books that she'd help him read. Oddly enough, he liked sitting with her over her homework and trying to figure out what she was doing.

* * *

"Come on Nick," yawned Heather checking the clock. "You better get to bed. I've still got fractions to deal with."

"Aw Heath," complained Nick cupping his face to be sweet. "Can't I stay up with you?"

"You'll fall asleep seeing these numbers bro," chuckled Heather. "Go upstairs, get a bath and I'll tuck you in later. Maybe Mom will call us."

A week before, Roberta had packed a suitcase, ready for the hospital. She had it standing by their front door, right near the welcome mat of forest green. There had been nothing for a whole week. Nick would attend 1st grade with first readers and simple addition while Heather in 6th spent time on decimals and vocabulary. Roberta and John were gone first thing in the morning for the hospital to induce labor and kissed their children goodbye for their school. John hadn't come home, but left a message on the machine saying the baby was taking his or her time.

Even after Nick was clean, in fresh jammies, and fast asleep, the phone didn't ring. Heather finished her homework and packed their lunches. Still that phone with the mile long, twisted cord sat in its nook against the wall. Nick woke up after a bad dream and waddled into Heather's room. She had just turned over to sleep when he peeked his nose in.

"Heather?" he whispered.

"What Nick?" she asked sleepily.

"I can't sleep." He crept up to her bed and lay on her back.

"Do you want to sleepover?" Heather opened on eye.

Nick crawled off and then tunneled under the covers. Heather thought that was the last of it, but five minutes later it happened again.

"I still can't sleep," said Nick loudly.

Heather flipped the covers away and yawned. Her paws thumped against the creaky floor and she crouched.

"Come on," she sighed. "Let's get some warm milk."

Nick happily scrambled on her back as she carried him down. Heather was tired, but she wasn't easy to annoy. She and Nick headed for the kitchen without flicking on the lights. One nice thing about being a fox was that you had night vision so there was little chance of you bumping or stubbing your claws in the dark.

The twelve-year-old dropped Nick in his chair and then searched for a saucepan and the quart of fresh milk. Nick didn't hesitate to sneak for the counter where a certain ribbed blue jar stood. With one clink of the lid, he reached in and grabbed three chocolate chip cookies.

"You want one?" he asked.

"Sure," Heather said. "I'm awake now. Reach up and get some mugs too okay?"

"Which ones?"

"Any kind."

All the mugs in the Wilde household were sentimental and goofy. They had the usual phrases of "#1 Dad," "I Love you" or the souvenir Zootopia mug with the motto "Anyone can be anything!" Nick grabbed the one with the soccer pattern for Heather and one with palm trees for himself.

The two foxes were slowly nibbling on the cookies and listening to silence when the phone shot off its blaring ring. Both of them jumped and Heather rushed over while knocking over her chair.

"Hello?" she panted while recovering.

"Hi Honey," said Roberta.

"Mom," said Heather in relief. "Is everything okay?" Nick stood on his tip-toes to hear and his sister knelt down and put the phone between their ears.

"Mom is the baby here?" Nick blurted. "Are you alright?"

"Hey Nickel," chuckled Roberta though she was tired. "Don't worry. I'm fine. The baby is here. You've both got a new sister!"

"Ooh!" chortled Heather with an excited fist pump and locked Nick in a side hug. "What's her name?"

"A sister?" asked Nick cautiously.

"A cute little sister," laughed Roberta who was snuggled in a bed and waiting for her new daughter to be returned from a bath. "Her name's Courtney. You'll see her in the morning. So that means no school!"

Nick smiled. The excitement was catching on while Heather cheerfully squealed. They didn't even notice Roberta encouraging them to head for bed. It was hard to sleep when something enthralling was happening, but eventually sleep met with Heather and Nick. Since it was a school day, Heather's clock beeped at 6:30 and she sprung out from her teal covers. Nick rolled over and yawned. After hanging up with Roberta, he and Heather finished their warm milk and she allowed him to sleepover.

"Come on bro," said Heather as she suddenly heaved him up and dropped him to the floor. "We've got a sister to meet!"

Nick only groaned and sprawled on the floor. Heather dashed for the bathroom to get dressed. Nick stumbled for his room to change, but he didn't sleep that well. He should've gotten ten good hours, but instead he had about five. By the time he wandered down the stairs, Heather was already putting two blueberry muffins out with a juice box. She was in a red tartan dress with some gold bangles on her wrists. She smiled at her brother as he slumped in his seat.

"Don't you look cute?" she laughed. "All you need is a bowtie!"

Nick yawned and rubbed an eye. He was wearing blue slacks and a white polo. It kind of irked him how Heather was such a morning person, but as an adult, he found himself imitating her for his hustling. Then it occurred to him, it was Friday. It was going to be three whole days off!

"Eat quick," encouraged Heather as she sipped the juice. "We've got a bus to catch!"

It was the last day of March as the duo paraded for the bus stop. They took a detour because they bought a pink balloon and bouquet of flowers. Heather had a moment of fishing for extra change in her coin purse which seemed to annoy the bus driver.

"Pick a seat," he grumbled. It should be mentioned that he was a horse with a chestnut mane and never liked seeing foxes on his bus. "Dratted things," he muttered when he thought Heather was out of ear shot.

Nick didn't hear because already he had dashed for a window with the balloon thumping against the arm rails. Heather politely smiled despite that comment and quickly followed. The fifteen minute ride seemed slow with every glaring red light and passenger who crawled off. One was actually a sloth and Heather actually felt the urge to kick her off! Nick wasn't bothered as he stared out his window at the rolling world. The sun gleamed and he closed his eyes to feel the warmth. Heather shielded a paw over his eyes and flipped on her sunglasses. They were a funny kind with flower frames of yellow.

"We need to get you a pair," she said.

At last they arrived at the clinic. Nick carried the balloon and Heather balanced the bouquet in her crooked elbow. Paw in paw they paraded for the maternity wing. Nick saw the ceiling was painted blue with white clouds and the hall smelled like linoleum with cough syrup.

"Mom said she was in room A13," mumbled Heather as she recalled Roberta's directions.

They passed several nurses in white uniforms before arriving to the peach colored room. Roberta was sitting up looking at a plastic crib where a pink bundle was perched. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a messy braid with her bangs nearly plastered down.

"Mom," whispered Heather.

"Hi," said Roberta with a grin. She beckoned a paw. "Come on in! Aw! You brought me flowers!"

Nick let go of Heather, let the balloon drop thanks to its little weight and climbed onto the bed. He hugged her tightly.

"Oh Nickel," cooed Roberta. "I missed you!"

Heather placed the wrapped daisies on the night table and joined the hug. Roberta affectionately smoothed back her ears.

"Where's Dad?" asked Heather.

"He was already here," answered Roberta. "He was happy and he picked out a lovely middle name; Madison. Now I'll get your sister." She reached into the crib and lightly caressed the bundle. "Courtney, this is your brother and sister."

Nick saw the tiny fox. Her face seemed to be pinched and her black nose twitched. That was all there was; just a face. Courtney was safely swaddled up.

"She's so cute Mom," breathed Heather as she leaned over with Nick.

"She looks just like all of you when you were born," said Roberta with proud smile.

"Can I hold her?" asked Nick smiling too.

"Sure," chuckled Roberta. "Sit up against me and hold her head."

Carefully she put her new kit in her son's arms. Nick chuckled and kissed her head. "Hi Courtney! I'm you brother!"

The kit slowly opened her crossed eyes and then they focused revealing the deep blue. She yawned and snuffled. She was unaware of Nick and Heather, but her brother was thinking she wasn't that bad after all.

"She has your eyes," whispered Heather. "Those are the most dominant over green. I just learned that in biology!"

"That's why Nick and Dad are special," whispered Roberta. "Were you both okay home alone?"

"We had cookies," chirped Nick.

"Oh sneaky you two," chided Roberta playfully. "Alright Nickel, let Heather have a turn."

Heather held her sister like a professional babysitter and started humming. Nick cuddled against Roberta. He could've gone to sleep with how relaxed the atmosphere was. Soft blankets, baby powder lingering in the air, the daisies and the cheerful pink balloon floating.


	7. More Pieces to the Puzzle

(Don't worry. We'll get to that romance all in good time. :) Thanks for the faves and follows! Don't be shy on leaving a review too. I love those!)

 **Chapter 7**

 **More Pieces to the Puzzle**

Nick could appear like he was trying to solve the case without seeing evidence that night. He never moved from his post with his family reuniting and Judy adding her only cheer to the party. He kept his eyes averted away, like he was deep in thought of what else could be done to solve the kidnapping.

In truth though, Nick felt upset with himself. Why didn't he think there was something suspicious about Courtney being gone for three years? Roberta felt the same, but he was now a cop. He had detective skills so why didn't it click together? He and Courtney were never close, they used to be at each other's throats as kids, but he never wanted this to happen. She didn't deserve an experience this scary. He used to think she got it easy; no bullies in her school because she was pretty, good grades (because she dated a handsome, but nerdy tutor) and it seemed like she got everything she wanted. She didn't have that fearful experience of a scout group betraying trust. She hadn't suffered in an accident like Heather. Now she had been held captive with a shock collar.

"We didn't need this," he thought. He looked into the hospital room.

By then, Roberta and Courtney were asleep. They were cuddled in the same bed. Judy hadn't left and fell asleep in the chair. Smirking at her loyalty, Nick scooped her up and placed her on the roll out bed originally for Roberta. He looked down at his clothes. He'd have to be in uniform to meet with Chief Bogo and not to mention grab his phone. He quietly tore a piece of paper from the notebook Courtney used and scribbled something down.

"At work. –Nick."

Then he carefully closed the door and headed back home. He inhaled slowly, stalling those flutters in his soul from carrying Judy. This wasn't the first time. They all started on one stormy evening in early June with a road rage chase.

* * *

A gang of four, equal amounts of predator and prey had gone on a mad joyride which disturbed Savannah Central. Nick and Judy had gone through, siren wailing and whirling it's red and blue lights. It was insane with the rain changing from a sprinkle to a rumbling storm.

The driver had gone around towards the Rainforest District. Judy had sped along over the street to a rickety bridge with a river rushing below. From the truck window, an arm dropped an open gas can. Instead there was oil which splattered and bounced past. It spilled over the edge, but it was far from Judy's concern. Then uphill they went, following that black truck. Nick was contacting Clawhauser for backup.

"Pull over already," shouted Judy though the delinquents couldn't hear. "He's heading for the hiking trail!"

The truck took a sharp turn into the trees and vanished. It was likely they were intoxicated, but Judy and Nick were not taking that risk of crashing in trees. They could see the faint steep stair leading to the trail.

"They'll be at a dead end," said Nick. "There's a steep ledge ahead of them. Bet the truck will be caught on the rocks."

"They'll be back," added Judy. "We'll be ready."

"Get the tranquilizers Carrots," warned Nick as they got out.

Into the strong rain they hiked. They were soaked to the final hair. There was only the forest trail which seemed too narrow unless the stairs were taken. Carefully they stepped by the wooden guardrail which looked over the river below.

"They would have to get out and then go further up," said Nick. He clicked on his flashlight.

"Where are they?" whispered Judy moving hers about. The two rays of white light only revealed the slanted raindrops.

That's when she noticed broken tree branches dangling above and the faint tire tracks. Just then truck came back, it plowed out of the wood, but it was going backwards! It was sliding towards Nick and Judy. Without even thinking, Judy and Nick leaped over the edge. Down they plunged, twenty feet into the flooding river. The truck slammed against the rails and several broken pieces tumbled below. The driver pulled on the emergency brake just in time.

Far down, Nick and Judy struggled to keep their heads above, but the storm was causing more choppy waves. Even more, it was carrying them downstream. When Nick glanced up, he could see the squad car's glaring lights pull up beside theirs. Help had come, but now they had to get out. A wave crashed above and pulled him under. He bashed his hip and tail against rocks. When he tried to swim, he was overwhelmed and moving around blindly. Then around he swirled, unable to breathe and with blurry vision. Sometimes the current tossed him up and he'd yell before being engulfed again.

It seemed like an eternity, but it was really two minutes he was in that current. He caught sight of the riverbank where the water was brushing against. He desperately stroked his arms to reach though they ached. At last though, Nick crawled upon the pebbly shore and fell to his side for deep breaths.

"Carrots?" he coughed. Anxiously he looked both directions. "Judy!"

He couldn't see her. His eyes were stinging from the rain and the current kept sweeping over his legs. He struggled up. His body felt like it had been tossed around in a dryer. He was sore with some bumps from the rocks.

"Judy!" he yelled again desperately. His ears tried to catch her voice, but the only thing he heard were the sirens. Then madly he ran along the bank.

"No," he thought. "No, no. Don't do this Carrots! Don't you dare leave me!"

Ahead was the rickety bridge and something blue was being pressed against it. Judy had caught one of the bridge parts and had tried climbing up. She was smaller and lighter than Nick which had been easier to have her carried away. She had lost him, but quickly hugged one of the beams and was reaching herself up. The bridge, which had a beautiful side design, was slippery with the oil from the car chase. That's when she lost her grip, desperately grabbed the gas can and tumbled back into the river. She had lost her breath, but landed feet first in the water. One of the rails that tumbled with her and Nick, had flooded down. When she resurfaced, it bashed her head and she lost consciousness.

Nick saw it just in time and dove back into the river. It was a miracle that Judy was caught against the bridge leg and he yanked her back.

"Judy?" Nick yelled.

She didn't respond. He tightened his fist into the lattice design and pushed himself up. His paw gripped and then up the next ten feet he climbed in the most awkward way he could. Judy was held in one strong arm and up he tried to climb. His right arm was burning from the gripping. When he reached the ledge, he heaved himself up and Judy smacked to the wood below him. He rolled off her and started to panic.

"Carrots," he called shaking her. "Wake up!"

There she lay, eyes shut and her chest still. Nick's blood froze. He immediately pinched her nose and breathed into her mouth.

"Judy come on," growled Nick as his paws pounded rhythmically on her chest. "Don't do this to me!" It took four more pounds when suddenly Judy spat and coughed for air.

"Ni-" she tried to say as she rolled to her side. She held her chest and gasped.

"You okay Fluff?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied sitting on her knees and taking deep breaths. "I'm fine. Thanks."

Her amethyst eyes shined and she smiled gratefully. Nick felt a flutter suddenly burst in his stomach. She suddenly hugged him despite knowing they had a job to do. That wasn't like her to suddenly go emotional on the job. Nick obliged, but doing that he felt the whirlwind of emotions. She could've drowned if he hadn't showed up. Then that horrible thought crept in. His life without Judy would be the worst. He needed her there. When he came home, still damp from the rain, that thought kept flashing and he realized what those flutters where; a different kind of love.

Oh for the next several months he hoped they would leave, but they didn't. He tried so hard to not let those emotions get to him, but they would soar all the time they were together. He couldn't see Judy as his best friend anymore. She was someone he wanted have and hold. That was something that never crossed his mind or what he wanted before. Dare he say, the thought of settling down seemed nicer by the day.

That one day they met in the ice cream parlor, though she had carried the fox repellent, and he hustled her, it built up to the best change for his life. The fact that she had apologized for her small mind had been a first; no prey had asked forgiveness for their mistakes to him. Hearing her cry, it had been the most genuine and earnest tone to hit his ears. That's why his paw slipped to the carrot pen to record it. Maybe she was a dumb bunny, but she was still Carrots to him; independent, optimistic, smart and caring. Not to mention, as he noticed over the past months, especially beautiful with her large eyes, soft grey fur, upbeat grin and little pink nose.

"Don't bother telling her though," he'd think. "You're just her best friend."

* * *

It was almost 8:00 am when Judy blinked awake and was surprised to find herself in the bed. She blushed, certain it was Nick who put her there. She stretched her arms and went for the bathroom to splash some water on her face. Feeling a little refreshed, save for the wrinkled uniform, she saw a scrap paper perched against the whiteboard for the nurses. Judy read the note and frowned. She didn't like Nick seeming to just leave his family. Now what? She knew she was needed back, but she couldn't find it to abandon Courtney even with her mom at hand. At that moment, Roberta yawned and rubbed her eyes. Her short hair was messy.

"Good morning Judy," she whispered.

"Hi," her son's best friend whispered back. "Nick's down at the station. Chief called him down before you arrived."

"Oh," said Roberta disappointingly. "I wished he had gotten me up. I suppose they'll want me to talk too?"

"It's likely, but not because you're in trouble or anything. They'll just want to piece everything together before Courtney disappeared."

Roberta nodded and looked at her daughter sadly. She climbed from the bed and readjusted her bathrobe. She flipped her head over to fix her hair. It was always parted down the middle and at her shoulders. Judy noticed how much she looked like her child. The blue eyes, narrow jaw, actual hair in the auburn shade were an uncanny resemblance. Courtney's ears though were shorter on her head and had a more red tint in her locks.

"Could use some tea," Roberta said to herself.

"Or coffee," thought Judy. She had a good sleep, but she felt drained of energy after yesterday. Then again, the whole week had left her exhausted.

Courtney had slept deeply with her mother, but unaware to the rabbit and fox those nightmares stalked her. Nasty images of claws and teeth flashed among red. Then _his_ voice echoed.

Suddenly she screamed. It was ear piercing that Judy's sensitive hearing made her leap ten feet! She and Roberta raced to the bed in worry.

"Courtney," shouted Judy gently shaking her shoulders. "Courtney wake up!"

"Honey," Roberta cried while she stroked her daughter's head. "It's only a bad dream!"

Bad dream? That was an understatement! Courtney at last bolted up, panting and trembling. It was all too evident it was a nightmare with how she had a sweated fringe.

"Honey," whispered Roberta comfortingly. "I'm here. It's okay."

Her child fell back and rubbed her face. Judy felt such compassion for her and all the other victims. She was sure they had these too.

"Sorry," said Courtney meekly.

"Don't apologize," said Judy. "Sounds like you were terrified." She sat next to her.

"Do you want some breakfast?" asked Roberta. "We were thinking of having some tea."

"Yeah," admitted Courtney. She swiped a paw across her nose. "Where's Nick?"

"He's at the ZPD," answered Judy. "Chief Bogo called for him."

Courtney seemed hurt. Her eyes became downcast and she sucked on her lower lip. It was all the more reason that Judy felt annoyed by Nick's actions from last night. She could see that Courtney wanted him nearby even if they weren't tight.

"Alright," Courtney finally said. She seemed to shake off the emotion.

"He'll be back," said Roberta trying to cheer her up. "In the meantime, I'm staying here."

"In your pajamas," chuckled Judy.

Roberta shook her head with a familiar grin. She wasn't easily embarrassed and only tightened the sash.

"Did I ever tell you the hospital gave me this when I had you?" she added. A twitch formed from Courtney's jaws and Roberta knew she had helped put her at ease. "We had been waiting a week for you to arrive and our doctor told us to come down to induce the labor…"

* * *

Chief Bogo was hunched over his desk. His mug was empty after the coffee and his eyelids were drooping. He couldn't believe the forensics report or the fact that a pair of pink calling cards was connected to a fellow officer. Clothes had been examined, the ladies' objects brushed for paw prints and databases researching. No missing report, but the prints matched with Hank Furlong and the victims.

"With all this evidence," he thought roughly. "Furlong ought to spill his guts."

"Hey Chief," said Nick who strolled on in. "You wanted to see me."

"Wilde," said Chief Bogo and he readjusted his reading glasses. "Hopps told me about your sister. I am so sorry for this case." He wasn't always this soft despite the serious tone. It seemed so foreign.

"She seems better," said Nick as he took a seat. "Mom came and now they're all huggy and bonding."

He was quite the contrast from hours before. He had seemed brooding at the hospital and now he seemed nonchalant. It would've been off-putting to Judy and Chief Bogo found it odd. Even in this situation he would expect Wilde to be more serious.

"Collars are being examined right now," Chief Bogo replied. "It's possible these came from a black market. I'm sure when your sister has the chance she can come in and give her testimony."

"What about Psychopathic Bear?" said Nick.

"Furlong. He's not talking. Besides that, I'm taking you to forensics."

The forensics could be described in one color; glaring white. It was like sunshine on snowbanks. It had its own labyrinth of rooms. Raman was waiting with a Snarlbucks cup. Even he had been chugging on coffee as if there was no tomorrow.

"Ah, Wilde," said the panther. "Quite the reveal with your sibling. We do have an update on the collars."

"And?" pressed Chief Bogo.

Raman swiped a paw for them to follow. In a smaller room a metal table contained several bags each with labels. Raman snapped on some gloves, zipped a bag open and one of those collars was pulled out. It wasn't held together. It was sticky from the tape with grey residue and the edges folded from the locks. It wasn't Courtney's. It was a little bigger and just happened to be Morgan's.

"You know for the collars used in 1st degree, they react to your pulse. These certainly did." Raman shook his head in disappointment from the discovery.

"If that's so," said Nick clearing his throat. "Then couldn't the girls keep steady breaths to prevent it?"

"That's not all," said Raman. His serious expression grew sad. He held up a bag with five small black remotes. "This was controlled. No doubt Furlong would've been playing with these. They wouldn't see it coming no matter how calm they could control themselves."

"Paw prints?" asked Chief Bogo.

"Swiped clean," said Raman. "He was covering all his tracks if these were found." He put the bag down on the table. He motioned for them to follow him again. "Of course, there were prints on the clothes and that's where we've found DNA from the girls, mostly fur. We did check the database and we got a match for each. Claire is the hyena and Morgan is the coyote. Lilly hadn't changed her identity and he know Courtney even without the search. We obviously know of Rachel and the one that doesn't have the tape or locks would be hers. It's also the smallest and most new."

"Strange how he had four predators and then wanted a prey," thought Nick.

The next room had the pink floral dress. Then sitting by it was the purse with all of Courtney's things. Nick tried to shake it off. He couldn't let his emotions get to him with his sister. All cases could be hard and they had been, but this was trying to make him crumble and he couldn't afford that. He had to maintain his composure for anything to be accomplished. Crying wasn't going to help his family or bring justice.

"Just get this figured out," he thought while Raman talked.

"We did have pictures taken and there's something we found," Raman continued. He went through a folder which had photographs of the walls and concrete floor. "Look closely there."

There were marks, slashes of different sizes scattered. Chief Bogo shook his head in disgust.

"I see claws marks all the time," said Raman. "Add it with the collars though, those seem to be from pain. The collars are of high voltage. We're lucky those girls weren't electrocuted to death. If Furlong won't talk of what happened, then we do need them to speak more than ever."

"We already have Rachel's," said Chief Bogo. "Did you get through the laptop?"

"Still working on it." Raman putting the photos down. "Not to mention Dr. Hudson sent the reports after examining them. They all have scars on their legs and arms. Necks are singed and sore red. Thankfully that's all the physical abuse there was. Nothing more."

That was a sudden flood of gladness. No creeper had tried forced mating on them, but that still didn't erase the crime. With more of the evidence, Nick felt all the more angry with Furlong and his resistance to confess. What more did he need to prove his guilt? What made Nick more curious was when Courtney was taken. Since he hadn't been in contact with her since he left home at eighteen, exactly when was she swiped off?

"I bet he stalked her until he knew her route," he noted to himself. "Probably acted like some poor idiot to take advantage of her kindness." He knew so well from his con-artist years what it took to fool others.

Yes, Courtney had a diva's attitude, but she was pleasant to strangers. She would've made a good Exploration Girl, the female equivalent of the Junior Ranger Scouts.

"We'll have to schedule meetings with each girl," said Chief Bogo was who writing a notepad. "Had word that Miss Kipp was eager to talk. Wilde, let your sister know we need to see her soon."

Meanwhile, Courtney had spent her day in the hospital, but it seemed like every other hour, a nurse was bringing up plushies or flowers for her that the counter shelf against the window was crammed. New clothes were brought in, simple jeans and tees. Some businesses had sent gift cards and coupons to the girls. There was even one for Mystic Springs Oasis.

By then Courtney, felt alright letting Judy go back to work, but secretly she wanted her to stay. She didn't like being alone, but she felt like a baby asking for someone. The TV wasn't good company even with some reruns of shows she liked. Dr. Hudson had come back and put a cloth bandage around her neck to help it heal.

"You'll need to come by for checkups, but this will do," he said. "Just take it off when you bathe and put a new one on. You're fur will grow back and nobody will see those scars."

Roberta had gone home to change and pick her daughter up. She was free for home and it was certain she would be comfortable there instead of the hospital.

During the afternoon, Courtney dozed off, but immediately shook herself awake. She even pulled her eyelids back comically to keep them open.

She didn't want to sleep again after that nightmare. If she could, she'd make sure she never had one again.

"Honey," Roberta said peeking into the room. "Ready for home?"

She nodded and her mother gave her a suitcase to pack.

"Wow," Roberta exclaimed. "Look at all this stuff! We'll need three cars!"

"Are we taking the bus?" asked Courtney when she zipped the case open.

"Nope," said Roberta. "Judy's taking us home. That's why she left. She wanted to organize all of you getting a safe lift home."

The suitcase was brimmed with new clothes, Roberta shoved the coupons in her purse and she asked for the flowers and toys to be sent to their apartment. Yes, the house she and John once lived in was sold years ago for the family to downsize along with their cars being sold.

"Alright! Ready to go?" Judy entered with a smile. Courtney could've hugged seeing her. "Let's get you home. There's no press outside, but I've got us parked in the back."

"Do I have to talk right now?" asked Courtney.

"Lilly's already down there," said Judy as she helped with a bundle of flowers. "Morgan was just picked up and will be there tomorrow. You can come in later."

"That's fair," Courtney agreed.

The two foxes and rabbit headed carefully for the back with a nurse wheeling Courtney out. It was brisk weather, but she didn't notice. Judy carefully drove them home. Roberta sat in the backseat with her child. Judy softly turned up some music and chatted.

"We've got more at forensics," she said. "If you want to go down you can take a look at it."

"I do," said Roberta sternly. "I want to know exactly what that beast had."

Courtney only gazed out the window. Pressing her head up, she watched Zootopia pass by. It didn't seem any different from when she left. Tall buildings in their artistic décor stood against the sunshine. Shadows grew across the street. Mammals casually passed as if nothing serious had happened.

Roberta watched her and hoped it would be alright. Nick was on the case, Courtney was heading home after three years and Judy had been such a loyal guardian. She was forever grateful to that. If only she could wipe away those bad things like she and John always wanted.

* * *

John and Roberta always wanted their children to look back and only see the happiest memories. That was why they never showed their financial issues. They were never rich, but they hadn't been broke either. Still every Sunday, they sat on their bed and looked over their data.

"Well Hon," said John looking over their spreadsheets. "We've got the school fees, a new baby, and doctor's visits and not to mention Nick's last dental appointment all in order."

"Not much though for your shop," sighed Roberta. "I'm sorry Johnny."

"Don't worry about it," he chuckled with a casual paw swipe. "We need to get a loan anyway for our third hot cross bun." He patted her huge belly.

"Can you go tomorrow?" asked Roberta. "I don't have payday for another week." She had chosen to not take maternity leave so soon.

"Of course. So are we going to be surprised again huh?" He smiled with that funny head tilt that made his wife snicker.

"Looks like it," she chuckled. "I've got some names in mind though. You?"

"Not yet Hon, but I will."

John picked the papers up, stacked and slipped them into the red folder which was labeled "Checking and Accounts." Roberta lay back and smoothed her paws over her belly which was the size of a soccer ball. John had spent the last couple of days looking for a loan.

"Hey when did the doctor say the due date was?" he asked as he turned off the light.

"March 23rd," answered Roberta.

"March 23rd?" exclaimed John. "That's in two days!"

"I've got it under control," calmed Roberta. "Suitcase is packed and emergency numbers are on the fridge."

"You're amazing Hon," John grinned and kissed her. "Our kids have a good future."

Of course the baby didn't arrive over a week later. John had to lead his wife down to the Sacred Savannah Hospital for induced labor. The kids were already donning backpacks and lunch boxes for school when they left.

"We'll give you a call when the baby is here," he promised as he hugged Heather. "You've got it all under control?"

"I'm a certified babysitter Dad," reminded Heather. "I didn't go through a training class for nothing."

"So our brother will be here today?" Nick asked for the hundredth time.

"We're sure of it," repeated Roberta lightly as she put on a light jacket.

"Alright Nickel," said John lifting him up. "Hug for me and Momma before we go."

Nick did and since Roberta couldn't hold him, he leaned over in his father's arms to embrace her neck.

"Have a good day," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I will," said Nick brightly.

"Let's go bro," said Heather as she headed for the garage.

Eagerly Nick took her paw and with a quick wave, the siblings walked down the next block until they turned the corner towards the elementary school. Their parents got into their van which was the same shade as a sunflower. The other vehicle sitting in the garage was the sports car that John got for his seventeenth birthday. It was a tomato red with a black racking stripe.

"It'll be different when Heather is in high school," sighed Roberta while she tried to fasten her seatbelt. "It's another five blocks and Nick won't be with her."

"Don't worry about that Hon," reassured John. "Besides, when I get the shop open I'll take them to school and you'll be with the baby until day care years."

"I know," said Roberta. She had been asked to take maternity leave from the office. "Just thinking aloud Johnny."

Then she stopped thinking when they parked at the hospital. She didn't process anything else except the incredibly long labor. It started at 8:30am and ended at 9:50pm with a screaming baby. John had fallen asleep and couldn't be waked after holding Courtney. He left early because he had an abrupt call from the bank about a loan. (Roberta had packed extra clothes for him just in case.) That's why he wasn't there when his kids arrived.

How did the it go? The meeting had been full blown garbage! They wouldn't give him anything because of his idea.

"Please," he said hoping he didn't sound too desperate. "Can't you give it another thought? I mean we don't have many suit shops and I come from a family of tailoring.

"Mr. Wilde," said Mr. Littleton. The lemming got up from his black office chair. "It's already declined."

John stared at the huge desk which contained the smaller one for Mr. Littleton.

"Listen," John said. "I don't do this often, but I'm begging you. My wife just had a baby last night, a little girl, and I need this loan for my family."

"Mr. Wilde," said Mr. Littleton as he lowered his spectacles down his nose. "There's nothing we can do."

"No, no!" John fumbled for his wallet and pulled out the little fold of pictures. "Look sir. See here? These are my two kids. That's Heather and Nick. That's my wife and…"

Mr. Littleton frowned and his usually sympathetic expression turned cold. He was usually a decent rodent until now. The creamy colored fur seemed to stand on end in annoyance.

"How can I trust you?" he suddenly said. "Are you just trying to take advantage of my kindness?"

"Pardon?" asked John.

"How do I know you've had a baby? Are those really your kids? I know how you foxes are; you're all cunning and shifty. You like to prey on mammals' humble nature for your gain! I liked you a bit, but you've really crossed a line."

John was slack jawed. The wallet dropped from his paws. He couldn't find the words.

"I wouldn't lie about this sir," he managed to utter.

"Dismissed," said Mr. Littleton firmly.

"But-"

"Dismissed or I will call for security to escort you out!"

John left with his tail trailing on the ground. He didn't know where to go except for the hospital. He had felt lower than dirt until he entered that room and saw his kids.

"Dad," Heather and Nick chorused softly. They raced for his hugs and he felt better.

"Here's the big brother and sister of the year," he joked. "How do you like Courtney?"

"Like her?" asked Heather. "I love her!"

"She hasn't cried yet," announced Nick.

"Don't jinx it Nickel," kidded John ruffling his ears. "How you feeling Hon?" he added when kissed Roberta.

"Better," she said. "Much better now that all my babies are here."

"And how are you little princess?" cooed John taking Courtney from her crib. "Oh you're a little princess already. Yes you are."

He noticed Roberta's particular glance, asking if the meeting went well. He gave a quick head shake pretending he was rubbing noses with Courtney.

"Hey kiddos," he said. "How about you go on down to the cafeteria for a frozen yogurt? They've got sprinkles, nuts and blueberries for toppings."

"Sure," said Heather who thought Roberta was going to deal with nursing. "Let's go Nick."

"Are you coming too?" he asked John.

"I'll be right there,' he promised his son. "Head on down Nickel."

When the children left he sighed and Roberta copied.

"Not well," she guessed.

"Nope," he answered. "He didn't believe me when I mentioned about having kids either. Looks like that shop I wanted will be empty a while longer."

"I should stay at work," suggested Roberta. She tugged her blanket back. "We need the money."

"What about the baby? You can't just stop and run home to nurse her or-"

"John." She got out of the bed and slipped on a bathrobe the hospital loaned to her. "When I married you, I promised we would support each other. Let me do this. You've done everything you could for us. Let me go an extra mile."

"You shouldn't be up," he said after a pause. He watched Courtney yawn.

"I can walk," she said. "I'm not an antique." She took Courtney in her arms. "Right now, I want you to go down with our kids, have a treat. I have nursing lessons, or really a recap of what I've done before, in another minute."

John slowly smiled and they kissed goodbye. "I'm proud of you," he added before closing the door.

* * *

Roberta always thought of those things before she slept. Her lamp would be dimmed and her peppermint tea slightly warm. It was the same brand John would buy her for birthdays and Christmas. She could hear neighbors playing music, having parties or rambunctious kids thanks to her hearing. She was ready to switch the light off when she heard that heartbreaking sound. She sprung out of bed and raced for Courtney's old room. Her child was screaming again, this time with her eyes shut and she tumbled from the bed. She started crawling.

"No! Please don't do it again!" Her wails pierced out.

"Honey," she cried kneeling and cradling her. "Courtney, it's okay! You're dreaming!"

Courtney's eyes snapped open and she hyperventilated. Her nightshirt and forehead were damp from sweat. She began to cry and buried her head into her mother's bathrobe.

"Sweetie it's alright," soothed Roberta. "Shhh."

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I'm sorry for waking you!"

"Don't you apologize." Roberta reached to the night table for Kleenex. Tenderly she wiped her daughter's eyes and face. "No shame in crying."She remained on the floor, holding her still.

"I don't feel safe," whispered Courtney.

"But you are," promised Roberta. "We've lived here for twenty-three years and we've always been safe." She felt her daughter shake her head. "Do you want to sleep in my bed?"

"No," mumbled Courtney. She was ashamed for her tears and seeming weak. Strong mammals didn't cry.

"It's okay if you do," reassured Roberta.

Courtney pulled away and crawled back into her bed. It felt so bizarre to be in her pink room with the flowery covers after being in the basement. She yanked the covers up so hard that they were untucked and her feet stuck out.

"I'll stay until you sleep," said her mother who sat on the bed. She rubbed her daughter's back through the blanket and started humming.

Courtney couldn't fall asleep though. She halfway closed her eyes and hoped it would convince her mom she was okay.

"I should be good now," she thought. "Yet why do I still feel bad?" She was just going to swallow it all back and act like she was doing better.

* * *

While that had been Courtney's unsettling night, Chief Bogo was having an interview with the most eager victim. Lilly Kipp was twenty-nine. She was every bit as toned as a tiger could be, especially since she had done kick boxing in high school. She only had her parents left for family and they were on vacation when the report was released. Now, fresh from the hospital like Courtney, she was showered, bandaged and sitting with Chief Bogo.

"Where do you want me to start?" she asked after sipping a cup of water.

"The day is all started," he said plainly. "What do you remember?"

"It was any other Saturday," said Lilly. "It was three years ago, late July. I called my stepdad and Mom since they were on that cruise. Just asked how it was going and that I was still deciding on that backpacking trip. Then I decided to go for my usual run."

"You said you were from Tundratown?" Chief Bogo interjected.

"Yes," she continued with a nod. Other than that, she hardly moved as if her body was disciplined to remain still. "I got my phone strapped as usual to my waist, earbuds, I grabbed a smoothie along the way and just jogged. I had just thrown my drink away when Hank or Furlong he's called pulled up by me. Said he didn't know where his teenage daughter was. I said sorry and asked if he called the cops. Said they did, but he was looking around too. He was almost a tearful mess so I felt bad and said I'd help. Got in the car and that's where it all went downhill."

"He doesn't have any children from our files." Chief Bogo frowned.

"Figured that later," said Lilly. "We got to his house. He thought she might've returned home and I said I'd stick around until he felt okay. We got inside and then sprayed me, you know with some repellent. I screamed and then he punched my lights out. When I came too, I was tied up in some room." She sighed her tail flicked nervously. "He was already sitting there in this pink bedroom and said if I didn't obey him, I'd be dead. I didn't believe him. He picked me up and then took me downstairs into the basement. I saw Courtney there. She was sitting in a corner with the collar. He just untied me and said he'd be back. I fought back whenever I could, but when he tranquilized me. Chief, every time I tried to fight, he'd shoot one of those darts. I guess after three months I gave up and just obeyed, but I always wondered what would happen if I tried something else."

Chief Bogo kept writing down notes and eyeing the recorder. Lilly kept on speaking. She talked about how she and Courtney were forced to change their names. She chose Beth because her mom was called Bethany. (She was so happy to be free that she casted away that name and told her real one to the cops.) She would talk to herself when alone, always saying Lilly. She mentioned how she'd hear some other voice, a male's, now and then. She thought Furlong had a friend who was in on it. Every other month, Furlong would hold a weapon to her throat and make her talk with her parents as if nothing was wrong. The fib was that she had gone on the backpacking trip after all and was going to do some more traveling.

"Mom and Dad have always wanted me to travel," she said. "So they didn't suspect a thing."

The collars came off once a month for a shower, but they became permanent a year ago. She wasn't sure why, but after another knockout she woke to find it taped and locked. She would be out cold often and then she'd have weird dreams of fighting.

By the end of the day, Lilly left having her side told and to her devastated parents who were relieved to have her back. What they didn't know was that Furlong had broken into their house and stole Lilly's belongings; her ID, clothes and other travel items to make it seem true. He covered all of this tracks ridiculously well. So Lilly's parents never suspected it. To wrap it up for the day, Chief Bogo had more evidence, but still not enough confessions. It would be another interviewing day tomorrow.

* * *

Roberta checked the calendar she had hanging by the pantry. It was past dusk and her blue checkered and yellow flowery kitchenette had just been cleaned from dinner.

"Two days since the hospital release," she thought.

Two days and Nick hadn't been in touch. He wasn't even talking to Judy let alone his family. Roberta was honestly speechless. She could comprehend the stress, but she'd think that he'd be calling up to check on Courtney.

That Monday evening, she heard a knock on her door and checked the peephole. She smiled seeing a familiar face.

"Judy come on in," she invited with the door ajar.

"Hi Roberta," said Judy cheerfully. She was out of uniform in a casual dress. "Just thought I'd check on our fox. All the girls are with their families again and I've been visiting them too."

"Saved the best for last," joked Roberta.

"I did," agreed Judy. "Is she doing any better?"

Roberta seemed to have aged in that split second. Her blue eyes had dark circles underneath, her auburn hair was uncombed and she had stuffed Kleenex in her pockets. Judy felt sorry for asking.

"Honestly Judy," she said leading her to the yellow themed kitchenette. "No. She doesn't sleep. She sits in her room and doesn't want to talk with me. If she does sleep, she has night terrors. She screams like someone is murdering her and I've caught her sleep crawling, not walking, crawling around while she sobs. I don't know what to do. I sit there until she rests. I make her tea to calm her. I ask if she wants to talk, but she says no. What am I doing wrong?"

Roberta leaned against the breakfast bar with her head down. Judy pulled up a stool and took her paw.

"You're not doing anything wrong," she promised. "Courtney is just trying to work through her grief."

"That's not all," Roberta said as she headed for the fridge. "When she wakes from those nightmares, she says she doesn't feel safe. I'm sorry, did you want something to drink?"

"Just some water please," Judy said. "What is she doing now?"

"Last I checked she was taking a shower." Roberta pulled out a pitcher of water since she got it from the tap. "I don't know what else I can do. I'm wondering if she should talk to a therapist or if you stayed over-" She paused wondering what kind of suggestion that was.

"I can spend the night," offered Judy cheerfully. Then her ears caught footsteps from the hallway.

Courtney slowly came in and walked for the fridge. She was in a pink nightshirt with her wet hair in a ponytail.

"Hi Judy," she said sweetly. "Just getting a snack."

"Honey we've been talking a little," said Roberta. "Honey?"

Courtney wasn't listening. She had the fridge door open and was leaning in, paws on her knees to see what was there. (A habit that Nick did too.) After a second, she grabbed a blue Tupperware of strawberries.

"Courtney would you like to have a sleepover?" asked Judy.

The fox's ears perked and her eyebrow cocked in confusion. Judy almost giggled at the funny sight of a strawberry sticking between her lips, mid-chewing.

"Sleepover?" asked Courtney taking the fruit out of her mouth.

"You're mom said you didn't feel safe, but maybe if I was here that'd help," offered Judy. "I would love to. I want you to feel okay." She noticed Courtney pressing her lips together uncomfortably.

"Am I bothering you?" she suddenly asked Roberta.

"No," said her mother pulling her into a hug. "You're not bothering me or anybody. I just want you to feel better. It won't happen overnight, but I want to help. Judy does too."

"Does Nick?" asked Courtney looking straight in her eyes.

"He does," said Judy jumping from her seat. "He's just looking over the case for all five of you."

It was evident though, Courtney was wondering why her brother wasn't nearby. So much so that Judy was ready to drag Nick down and bring him to the doorstep.

"If it's no trouble," said Courtney who began to eat again.

"No trouble," chuckled Judy. "It'll be fun. I'll just run to my apartment and get my stuff." She was pleased to see Courtney smiled.

It was depressing circumstances, but Judy wanted to keep it upbeat. When she returned, pajamas and all in a backpack, Roberta had blown up an air mattress for her. It was kind of exciting. Judy hardly did sleepovers as a child. If she did, it was with another rabbit that would have countless guests and it got a crowded. She couldn't talk about boys, watch a good movie or anything with that many rabbits because it wasn't as personal. If there was a sleepover at her house, it was because her older siblings had them and never wanted the younger ones around. Judy would either be babysitting with little brothers and sisters or in her room. This though would be different. Maybe she could get Courtney some good memories to expand on and maybe some secrets about Nick.

She changed clothes, ready for hopefully a nice night. However, Courtney was already in her bed, seemingly asleep. It was like she didn't have a guest over! Nothing left for Judy to do, but snuggle into her air mattress. After all, she was hear to help Courtney feel secure. Socializing would have to wait.

"Good night Courtney," she whispered.

"Night," the fox replied back.

Judy dozed into a wonderful sleep. She was seeing Nick. All around was a warm glow, soft and golden. His smile and charming eyes staring into her soul. When he leaned close, she felt his mouth slowly linger over her lips. Then slowly it seemed he was getting closer and then something distracted her. It started as a moan almost like a siren and then it exploded into a screech. That's when she bolted awake. Judy leaped onto the bed, but Courtney wasn't there.

"Courtney?" she said desperately. Then she saw her and gasped.

It was like a horror movie. In the moonlight streaming from the window, was Courtney crawling. She wasn't on her knees. She was on her back paws until she rolled over and kicked midair.

"No," she shrieked. "Don't! Don't put it on me!"

Judy madly rushed to her side and shook her hard.

"Courtney," she called. "Wake up!"

The warm hallway light flooded in with Roberta sliding to her knees. Then out of nowhere, Courtney's paw slapped Judy and knocked her to the floor. That's when her eyes snapped open.

"Honey," said Roberta sitting her up. "You were having another nightmare."

Courtney was bewildered as she rapidly craned her neck to check the room. Yes. It had been a dream. She wasn't in the basement with _his_ eyes looming over her. Judy sat up and rubbed her right cheek.

"I'm alright," she said before Roberta could ask. "Not hurt. Courtney are okay? You were crawling around and-"

"Oh no," whimpered Courtney looking at her paws. "What did I do?" Her pink tank top was soaked at the rim with sweat like her hair and face. She looked at Judy in fear.

"Courtney," said a concerned Judy. "I'm okay. Don't worry about me. What about you?" She really felt fine. One slap to the face was nothing compared to a boxing match at the police academy training or Gideon Grey's claws.

Courtney though shrunk back, out of her mother's grip and towards her closet door. She shook her head.

"Honey do you want to tell us about your dream?" asked Roberta. "Do you want some water?"

"No," cried Courtney. "He was going to get me!"

"Furlong can't get you," reassured Judy who was walking over to pat her head. "He's in prison."

"Don't come near me," shouted Courtney. "I can't do that again!" She pointed to Judy's face.

"Sweetie its-" began Roberta as she inched closer to her.

"Don't!" Courtney sobbed. "Just don't! Leave me alone!"

Judy tried getting closer, but Courtney would just scoot backwards and not look at her. Roberta seemed like she was ready to burst into tears and hurried out of the room.

"Courtney," asked Judy softly. "What would make you feel safe?" She waited for an answer, but her new friend only stared into the dark corner. "I think I know what you want. You want Nick here."

"Be nice if he stopped by," Courtney muttered. "I don't need him here, but I shouldn't…"

"No shouldn't," corrected Judy. She reached into her backpack for her cell. "We're calling him up."

* * *

While Judy had gone to fetch her pajamas and toothbrush, Chief Bogo was listening to the recordings from Morgan. The coyote had arrived with her family in tow. Her stepmom was her primary family. She had demanded to not leave her stepdaughter alone even with Francine talking with Morgan. Chief Bogo's hooves skimmed over the play button and listened again.

"My blind date had been terrible," Morgan's voice said. "I was sitting on a park bench all alone and then he came up. He asked if I was okay and like an idiot I poured out my story. I had actually seen him a couple of times at the gas station I work at and we'd have small talk."

"Did he say anything else?" asked Francine.

"He offered to get me a drink," continued Morgan. "Nothing alcoholic or stuff. Just a soda or shake. I guess after that nasty breakup a month before and trying to get back in the groove, I wanted some attention. My stepmom is always on business trips. My dad has been dead since I was nine. All other family I have are so distant, I guess I was just lonely."

"It's understandable," said Francine kindly. "What did he do next?"

"We went through a drive thru for shakes. I thanked him and he said it was no problem. Said he didn't have any kids so he liked to treat others when he could. I didn't feel scared around him. He said he'd drive me home and even offered me some cookies."

"Cookies?"

"Yeah. He had been grocery shopping. He offered me a package of dunkers. You know, that kind with the icing center? We were traveling down the route of my house, but then I fell asleep. When I woke up, I was tied up and he told me to be quiet. I was in this pink room. It was dark, but I can see pretty well. The next thing I knew he told me to pick a new name."

Chief Bogo clicked the tape off and sighed. The reports were different so far on how he kidnapped the girls. With Lilly, he was acting like he was looking for his child. Morgan he had met before and betrayed her trust. He must've had some drug in the cookies. Rachel had been looped into thinking she was helping a fragile bear and walked right into his house!

He checked over the list. Courtney still hadn't come in, but Claire was coming in that afternoon after reuniting with her grandmother.

This case was taking a toll on him. He didn't have children, he could be strict and he didn't act emotional, but he did care deep down. Seeing the information, so far all the girls came from small families and had been held hostage to lie right on the phone about where they were.

Furlong had no criminal record and was a librarian. Several of his co-workers had already given their statements. They had no clue he was doing this. All they said was that he was quiet, but polite to all customers. They were disgusted by his arrest and feeling shame for not picking up on anything suspicious. That's the thing though with criminals. They can hide easily.

"No surprise with Assistant Mayor Bellwether," the chief thought as he recalled the past year's case.

He adjusted his glasses and checked the clock. It was getting late. The shadow of a fox passed by his office door. Nick was heading back home, file under arm for another long night. Even Chief Bogo was wondering why Wilde wasn't seeing his sister.

"Wilde?" he called.

Nick slipped inside with a tired expression. "Yes?" he asked.

"You don't have to come in tomorrow," said Chief Bogo. "You can stay with your sister."

"I was out from the flu," said Nick who seemed to be inching to leave.

"Yes, but she is your family," added his chief.

"Visiting her won't solve the case," said Nick sternly. "Now I have another file of photos to examine thanks to Raman so goodnight."

He closed the door, almost slamming it and left Chief Bogo speechless. Clawhauser was looking over his phone when Nick passed the front desk.

"Hey Nick," he said cheerfully. "The crew is getting a card together for the girls. Do you think they'd like a jumbo Gazelle card? It's all pink."

"Wow a card," said Nick sarcastically. "Doesn't that sound like the perfect medicine?"

"Well we just want to show that we care," said Clawhauser was slightly taken aback. "Did you want to pick a certain one for you sister? Nick?"

He didn't respond. Nick only trudged for home, not bothering for the bus or subway. He was so sick of people asking how his sister was.

"How do you think she's doing?" he wanted to say. "She's been missing for three years!"

For the past two nights, he retreated for his spare room in the townhouse and looked over every photograph of Courtney's attire and collar as well as the rest of the girls'. He had notes down on what happened or where the collars might have come from. He kept thinking he was missing something. Lilly had mentioned that sometimes when bored, she was scratching the floor. Morgan mentioned how she sometimes when she slept, she was wake to see marks on the floor from her paws. Claire and Courtney were left.

Sitting in his spinning office chair, Nick undid the tie and clicked on the desk lamp. It was so quiet that even his breathing was loud. Then his phone played a song by CrashinWolf, one of his favorite bands. Judy's number popped up.

"Hey Carrots," he said pressing the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Nicholas?"

"Mom?" he said in surprise.

"Judy and I are on speaker," explained Roberta. "Listen; can you do us a favor?"

"Not a favor," said Judy. "An order. Courtney wants to stay with you."

"Why?" asked Nick. "Mom isn't giving her enough hugs?"

Of course he wasn't trying to be rude, but Roberta's tone was clearly upset.

"Quit your smart mouth Nicholas," she said. "Courtney needs you. She may not say it, but it's true. Every time she has nightmare, she says she doesn't feel safe here even with Judy spending the night."

"Actually she should stay in your house," added Judy.

Nick didn't want to be off-putting, but looking after Courtney wasn't going to solve the case. In fact, he was a little annoyed with her for not talking yet. Every time she was called, she would say she didn't feel ready. He did want to help, but what about her part in it?

"Come down here," demanded Judy. "If you don't I will come to your house and drag you here myself!"


	8. Predator Becomes Prey

(Wow! I'm blown from the views this story is getting after one chapter! Thanks for all of you who read! I have editing to do for previous chapters, but here's an update! Now so surprise, but all characters from the film belong to Disney.)

 **Chapter 8**

 **Predator Becomes Prey**

Nick couldn't believe he was doing this. Heading on down to his mother's apartment to pick up his sister. Judy and Roberta had hope that if Courtney was with Nick, especially at his house, she'd feel secure. Nick though had his doubts. Switching a bedroom wasn't going to fix anything. Yet there he was; tie off, shirt almost unbuttoned and hiking the rusted stairs for the apartment. He hated that place.

When he was ten, his mother was forced to sell their comfortable house and her car. (John's had been sold shortly after Courtney's birth.) All to pay the bills and keep her kids in a private school, but Nick was sent to a public one a year later.

That apartment was small. Heather had to share rooms with Courtney and there was one bathroom. Imagine having a little diva sibling who wanted to just stare in the mirror with her hair tools while you wanted to just brush your teeth before class! The kitchenette couldn't fit their old table so they had a small one where everyone was crammed around, knees almost touching each other's. After Heather moved out, it was all Courtney's room and she painted it all pink. No more of that funky teal shade that the oldest Wilde sibling loved. No more posters of sports teams and the medals she had won. It was all things as Nick described "Pink, sparkle and all things blech!" He had been so happy to leave after graduation. He was pleased to take that leaky tenement in the Rainforest District because at least it was his own space.

Down the hallway he went, eyeing maple wood floor. It used to be an ugly orange carpet twenty years before. Then right there he found the door with the wreath of autumn leaves with yellow roses. He hadn't even knocked when the door flew open.

"Hi Nickel," said Roberta who had watched him enter the building below. "Thank you for doing this." She seemed softer after her talk.

"Did you get another grey hair because of me?" he smirked without coming inside.

"I don't have any," said Roberta plainly, but she had a twinkle in her eye like she did when joking. "I inherited that from Grandmama. Courtney will be right out."

Nick just looked at her. His mother always looked the same to him over the years. Even after three kits, she had a decent figure. Her dark hair in its usual shoulder cut because it was easier to tame. Blue eyes still has bright as usual. He did notice though she was stressed. For the first time he'd seen her since the hospital, she seemed to have aged another twenty years because of this whole mess.

"Courtney?" she called taking steps towards the first room. "Nick's here."

"Sorry that I'm a bother," came her miserable voice.

"For the last time Honey. You're not a bother. I will do what it takes to make you feel better and if it means you're with your brother then so be it."

Courtney switched the light off of her room and carried her old schoolbag. Judy followed and heart almost skipped seeing Nick. He rolled his eyes at her and smugly smiled.

"Did you want a guy to crash the slumber party?" he asked.

Judy shook her head and giggled. "No dumb fox. Just making sure Courtney is okay."

Courtney hardly smiled at him, but he examined her face. Hair was still sweaty, tear stained snout, red eyes and dressed in jeans with a jacket over the nightshirt. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

"Now Nick will take you to his house," announced Roberta kissing her daughter's head. "You can spend the night and know Nickel won't let anyone hurt you."

"Thanks," said Courtney numbly.

"Come on," said Nick. "I don't want to fall asleep on the mat."

"Don't be smart," chided Roberta. "I don't want to get a call about a fight from you two."

"Bye Mom," Courtney sighed and out of habit, swiped her feet on the brown welcome mat.

"I'll come over if you need me too," offered Judy.

"I'll be fine," answered Courtney as she passed her brother without a decent hello or hug.

Roberta waved and slowly closed the door. She and Judy rushed into the living room at the dingy window to see her children walk down the street.

"I knew I could get them alone together," she said with a grin.

"You've been planning for something," Judy smiled back.

"I meant to have Nick come down for dinner, but if Courtney needs extra security then I believe he can provide it. Besides, I'm not happy with how Nick has ignored her."

"Well," said Judy not wanting Nick to be entirely thrown under the bus. "I'm sure he's stressed and doesn't know what to do other than work. I guess-"

Like a thunderclap she remembered those words "never let them see that they get to you." Judy sighed. This is what he had been doing. Focusing on the job so that it wouldn't hurt.

"I know," said Roberta who broke her thoughts. "I know Nick means well, but I want us to stand together as a family. After all these years, he is finally close again." She yawned and went to the kitchenette for a new water glass. "By the way, you can spend the night still."

"Oh I can go home," said Judy politely. "I don't want to intrude."

"That or I can tell you Nick's darkest secrets," laughed Roberta. That settled it; it was going be like a sleepover after all.

* * *

If the waiting in the hospital hadn't been awkward enough, walking for Cypress Grove Lane was the tip of the iceberg. Nick walked with his body by the curb, keeping a paw on a tranquilizer just in case. At midnight though, there was nothing. No reporters would be out at this hour if they were waiting for an update from ZPD. Courtney's eyes dodged around at the surroundings. It was chilly, but her old pink jacket was toasty enough. Nick didn't seem bothered by the cold and kept a straight face.

"I'm only doing this for Mom," she suddenly said.

"What?" asked Nick bluntly.

"Coming with you," answered Courtney. "She's lying about me bothering her. She needs her sleep. I'm really okay."

"You stink at lying like rotten cheese on a table," he said as he recalled an incident where she put a huge block of Roquefort on the table at three and forgot it.

"Do you always have to be a smart aleck?" she said after a moment.

"Only if it's required."

Nick heard her grumble. Boy was this bringing up memories of ticking her off. He just had to wait until she whined about him bugging her.

True, it did seem silly to have a traumatized fox suddenly leave her mother and stay with a brother she wasn't fond of, but there was something that needed to happen. If this was the way, then so be it. Of course they were unaware of it as Nick fiddled with his keys and pried the plum colored door open to his house.

"Madam," he said with a grand wave and bow.

"Shut up," said Courtney who was exhausted over countless things.

Nick turned the lights on and she stood there unsure of what to do. One second she was confident and the next she felt small again. She was sick of this limbo game with her emotions already, but she wasn't going to let anybody see it.

"You can take my bed," he offered. "I won't be sleeping for another hour."

"Why?" she asked slowly.

"You want to know?" Nick asked. His expression was serious and his voice lowered. "Don't tell anybody, but I do a gig as an Elvants impersonator down at Sahara Square." He slyly grinned.

"Only you can joke with all this crap going on," thought Courtney bitterly.

"Seriously though, I'm still looking over the case," said Nick.

"I don't want to hear anything about it right now," said Courtney as she plodded upstairs. She didn't bother asking where his room was. "Mom's tried. I keep getting calls from you cops asking me to come in."

"They will keep on asking until you do it." Nick headed for the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"No!" Courtney's sharp response almost echoed the quiet house. What followed were her footsteps and her leaning over the stair railing. "Actually, I'll take some blueberries if you have them. Uh, please."

While Nick was getting a bowl of blueberries, Courtney found his room. It was bigger than the apartment bedrooms. It had whitish-grey floorboards and a window gazing into Cypress Grove Lane with its trees covered with little fences. The other houses were dim with only porch lights with a soft glow. The bed had a striped cover in light green and blue. The closet, which she did peek through, had Nick's clothes hanging up, but no surprise, his casual ties looped on pegs. His favorite, the same one he wore when he met Judy, was on the doorknob as if it was from a college dorm. He had an old beanbag chair in the corner which he got as a teen.

There weren't any pictures on the walls, but on the small dresser was a photo of him and Judy in a wooden frame. It was a selfie that Judy took right before the press conference about Bellwether. Nick had put two claws over her head just for laughs.

Courtney dropped her backpack and sat cross-legged on his bed. She kept looking at the picture. Her brother looked like his sly self, but there was something happier about him. Perhaps having a real friend caused it. She knew back then he conned with Finnick, but she wasn't sure if they were close buddies. It was the least of her concerns though because she curled up under the blankets and managed to half close her eyes.

Nick left the bowl of berries on his dresser for her since it looked like she was sleeping. He sighed in annoyance and left her. Hearing him leave, she leaped up and nearly gulped the whole bowl down. Ah, she loved these berries now. With a fully tummy, she crawled back in bed and waited for a peaceful rest.

* * *

It was about an hour after arriving that Courtney had fallen asleep. Nick hadn't even dozed while checking over the files. By then, his police shirt was unbuttoned and untucked. His white undershirt was loose and his tie dropped on the floor. He rubbed his face down in exhaustion. It was almost 2:00am. It was time to get a little sleep on the sofa. He put the files back together, switched off the lamp and quietly passed his room. He noticed his sibling was tossing about while panting. He went in and stood by the bedside. He reached a paw out and lightly shook her shoulder.

"Hey Courtney," he said.

No surprise, he didn't have his mother's touch. She rolled over and fell out with his covers tangled in her legs. As she did, her whimpers became full cries.

"Geez Court," said Nick as he dodged around the bed.

He saw her on her stomach, but then her arms went under her and she lifted herself like in a push-up. Her legs didn't stay straight, but curved underneath. Then it became disturbing. She crawled on her back paws. Her screaming became mixed with growls, which was very familiar to Nick. That was just like what he did to fool Bellwether and "attack" Judy. Her back was becoming more arched and now her tail began to bristle. She leaped for the green beanbag chair and tumbled with it towards the closet.

"Courtney," Nick snapped. He did more than shake her. He lifted her off of the beanbag chair by the waist and grabbed her jaw. "Quit it sis!"

Instead she wailed and squirmed, making them both fall backwards. She scrambled from his arms and raced for the stairs. She knocked into his dresser on the way and the picture dropped to the floor.

"Courtney," yelled Nick in frustration. He ran as quickly as he could after her.

As if she was in a horror film she went down on the stairs on all fours while screaming. "It's got me! It's biting! Make it stop!"

She kept craning her neck and wobbling her head. Her mouth reached to her throat and she tried biting it.

"Courtney Madison!" shouted Nick when he saw her do that. He was growing anxious seeing her harm herself.

"Get it off!" she wailed. "It's hurting me!"

Nick pried her up, grabbed a wrist and then slapped her face. "Courtney," he yelled so loudly that neighbors could've heard.

That's when she blinked and almost faltered if it weren't for his grip. Nick felt her pulse as it pumped rapidly. She hyperventilated and touched her neck.

"Hey," said Nick softly. "It's okay."

Courtney pulled away and hit the bookshelf. It's like she had to regroup where she was and that the cursed collar wasn't keeping her bondage.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Do you say that a lot?" asked Nick.

"Say what?" asked Courtney who was inching for the sofa.

"Apologizing," said Nick incredulously. "Seriously it's no big deal." Well his back hurt from that fall and he was disturbed, but still.

"Sorry," she said automatically. "Sorry if I woke you."

"I wasn't sleeping. In fact…I was hungry. You want anything?"

Courtney hadn't turned down food since her release, but now she felt sick. She only buried herself on the sofa.

"I was thinking of not going to work," he added as he passed by. "Maybe we could catch up."

He was thinking that by doing this, she'd spill a piece of what happened. Either way, many mammals would be happy he was doing it. Even if he didn't know it yet, he and Courtney would be too.

* * *

Early that morning, it was Claire Tafari, the spotted hyena who was sitting with Chief Bogo. She was pretty with only brown bangs and warm golden-brown eyes. She was twenty-eight and only had her grandmother left for family. The poor older hyena had slight dementia and when she told her elderly neighbors that was she worried about her grandchild, they just said how silly she was being. In fact, the reason Claire was in early was because they were having a welcome home party for her that afternoon and she'd rather do that than try to change the schedule with them by yelling in their near-deaf ears!

"So I was going into an interview," said Claire starting off. "I was going to work at the library and Hank Furlong said he'd interview me. He actually said to come to his house. I didn't think anything weird of it."

"Did you go right to his house or did he take you there?" asked Chief Bogo.

"I took myself," she said solemnly. "I walked there, rang the bell and went inside. Hard to believe it's been two years since September."

"How was he when you came in?"

"Seemed fine. He brought to the living room, it's the one with his bookshelves. We started the interview and halfway through he offered me some water. I was thirsty so I took it. We kept on going and then I must've passed out. When I woke up, I was tied and had tape on my mouth. He was taking that collar out and strapping it to me. I couldn't yell, but I tried moving away the best I could."

"Did he say anything?" Chief Bogo handed her a Kleenex seeing her eyes tear up.

"He just said to be quiet and I wouldn't get hurt," Claire said meekly. She dabbed her eyes. "He said pick a name and go by it. I was scared. I was worried about Grandma and what she'd do without me."

Claire was upset to find out that the caretakers had told her grandmother that she had just upped and left her. Even more, Hank lied saying she didn't have enough experience for the library.

"Did he do anything else with the collar?" asked the chief who was carefully writing down what she said.

"No," said Claire. "Took off the bindings and tape, but I couldn't run. I felt like my whole body was asleep. He carried me down to the basement and that's where I saw Beth-erm-I mean Lilly…Morgan…and Courtney. Sorry. I'm not used to those names."

"That's what they introduced themselves as? The different names?"

"Yes sir. I picked my mother's name. It was Nadia." Claire's situation was similar to Roberta's; Dad left, Mom died and grandparent cared for her. "We sat there and talked a while. We got food, but by the evening, those collars went off and we were all leaping around in pain."

"How long we're you all in the basement Miss Tafari?" Chief Bogo pushed the Kleenex box closer to her.

"Not for long," continued Claire who took another helping of Kleenex. Out of the three victims so far, she was the most tearful. "It might have been another day, but we were separated. I was in a blue room for a long time. I'm not sure how long, but the collar would go off. I felt like was being watched the whole time."

Watched the whole time? Chief Bogo suddenly had a feeling that the laptop needed to be examined more than ever now. If only it could be! Forensics had a difficult time cracking it open because it had some top notch security, but he was about to get a lucky turn later that day.

* * *

Courtney hadn't done much that morning. She and Nick sat around with the TV. They didn't really talk other than Nick giving his commentary over a cliche from a romantic mix-up story line. She managed to chuckle at some oldies she liked, especially at the retro clothes. The blinds were still shut making it seem like night.

The commercials varied about food, attire and even dating websites. The one that caught her eye though was for Cheer Land. The advertisement was so wistful and nostalgic; fireworks dancing in vibrant colors, children running and giggling with balloons, images of happy riders on roller coasters and log rides.

"Cheer Land is still open?" asked Courtney in wonder.

"Uh-huh," said Nick. "I actually took Finnick there a couple of times, but we got kicked out. I'm sure I could go back though with a badge."

Several hustles had happened there, but Nick and Courtney remembered Cheer Land. It was an old time park, but had several updates over the past ten years. Nick had liked it a lot and even joked he'd open his own one day called Wild Times.

"Maybe you should go to that park again," said Nick. "Haven't been there since you were five and Mom had saved enough to go."

"Yeah, but…" she began. "I don't know. I don't know exactly what's wrong."

"What do you mean?" he asked with a mouthful of chips.

"I don't get it," she said. "I'm happy to be free, but I…I guess I don't feel…"

"I don't think anyone's going to blame you for how you feel sis."

"I should feel better."

"It's okay to not feel okay." Nick put the bowl on the coffee table.

"You don't get it. I have to be." She slowly traced the feathery pattern in the pillow.

"You don't have to put on a brave face," said Nick hesitantly.

"I should," she said. "Strong mammals can go through it and if I don't-" she swallowed and shook her head. "If I don't I'm weak. You think they're screaming their heads off and being transported from family to family? They're not Nick! I don't remember a time we were all together and they cried! Every time I was alone I would force myself to not shed any tears and if I did I felt weak!"

The TV glare still shifted from the commercials, but in that light, Courtney seemed so tiny. Her legs drawn to her chest, hugging them close and her head down acting like a curtain to hide her feelings showed how she really felt inside. She did seem like how Judy recalled at the rescue; a child torn from her mother.

Nick leaned back. He lost grip of the remote and let it drop. He hadn't always been good with revealing how he felt. Even when he told Judy his past, he quickly diverted to joking about the jam cams. That's just how he had dealt with everything since he was nine.

"It's gotten to you," he finally said. "I guess in a way, it's gotten both of us."

"What do you mean?" asked Courtney.

"Ah, just what we're doing. Being a cop means not getting easily upset because you'll see a lot of things. I feel worse though seeing what's happened. You're trying to not look scared, but…but I can tell you are."

"Strong mammals don't get scared. That's what he'd say." Courtney brushed a tear back. "I kept thinking that if I just-if I just kept telling myself things were alright I'd feel good. The truth is I don't Nick. I am scared. I ashamed of how stupid I was to let Furlong fool me and…how I treated Mom before I…"

She buried her face in one of the pillows. Nick nodded sadly. It clicked that he had been focused on the case to not feel upset, but it had only made it worse. If only he had talked with Courtney the moment they met again, things could've been progressed. Not about what happened exactly, but if she needed anything. Instead, she was an emotionally scarred wreck and he was preventing any healthy grief for himself. A true old habit that he still needed to fix.

"Hey," he said trying to gently pull her back. "You're not stupid."

"I am," whimpered Courtney. "Would you trust a bear who said he was lost and you got in his car to help him find his new office building? Would you have let him take you to your house for him to pick the directions he forgot?"

"No because I would've been a smug fox and gave a comment back then," said Nick. "You were being a good citizen. You know, if you're still not ready to talk about that's fine. I'm sorry if I was being pushy about it. I just wanted it all fixed as soon as possible. I let Chief Bogo know you need to recover and…"

"No," said Courtney. "I have to. I know I do. I just want to talk with someone I trust."

"Judy can do it and she likes you." Nick smiled warmly. "Besides if any male officer does they'll just stare at your beauty. They'd have to mop up all the drool." He felt a spark of joy to see her choke a laugh. "There we go. You smiled."

"Actually Nick," Courtney said shyly. "Can you do it?"

"Well my schedule does have an opening," he said as if he was in deep thought. "Sure thing."

* * *

Nick had been alive for thirty-three years and never expected many things. He didn't expect he'd become an officer, befriend a bunny or solve a mystery. This though, he couldn't prepare for; leading Courtney to the interrogation room and talk with her over her kidnapping. He was calm despite it. She had braided her hair back and was wearing a pink polo and jeans. Talking that morning had helped and Nick asked for Judy to pick them up.

"Something must've happened if they're going in," she thought optimistically.

It was quite the change from yesterday when they left begrudgingly and were now sitting close in the squad car. Nick had loaned Courtney his brown Wayfarers for the sun.

"Just a heads up," Judy said. "Clawhauser may have gotten you a card. Everyone was signing something in the bullpen."

"Did Mom talk about me? asked Courtney.

"No," said Judy when she started the engine. "We didn't talk about anything." She held back a giggle at Roberta's story of how Nick almost got caught by a fire cracker thanks to a senior prank. "Anyway, how do you feel Courtney?"

"A little better thanks," said the female fox as she played with her braid.

"She nearly ate me out of house and home Carrots," teased Nick. "

"Did you want me to come in too?" asked Judy.

"No thanks," said Courtney politely. "You've done more than you should. I really appreciate that."

"It's what we do Sweetie," said Judy kindly. "Oh and Nick? When you're done, Chief Bogo wants us down in forensics. If you're comfortable with it Courtney, you can come too."

Neither fox was sure of what was in forensics, but one thing they knew Judy was not joking about a card. The moment Nick led Courtney in Clawhauser dropped a donut and grinned.

"Courtney, Clawhauser," Nick quickly introduced. "Clawhauser, Courtney."

"She's here!" the cheetah said in his usual upbeat matter and leaning over his desk. "You're Courtney Wilde! Ohh! I'm so glad you're free! Are you feeling better? You've got your brother's nose!" Clawhauser was so excited and curious of her that he couldn't keep his thoughts in order.

"Hi," she said with a shy paw wave. She wasn't sure what to make of the cheetah.

"Check this out," Clawhauser pulled a card from a drawer. Out came a huge magenta card, heart shaped and glittery. "We got each one of you an encouragement card. Open it! There's a surprise inside!"

The card was as big as Judy, who was almost laughing from it, so Courtney put it on the floor. The front said "It's not always easy, but don't give up!" When opened, out on a little spring popped Gazelle like she was dancing. In a rosy shade was the message. "Stay happy and try everything!" and of course the exact song played from a chip. Then all over were the officer's signatures. As ridiculous as the card was (and Courtney wasn't a fan of Gazelle) it was a lovely gesture.

"Thank you," said Courtney nicely. "Very sweet of you all to do that."

"Yes thank you Gazelle's biggest fan," said Nick as he tugged on his sister's paw. "We're off."

"Aww," said Clawhauser watching them walk toward the interrogation room. "What a good brother she has."

"I know," said Judy wistfully and then her heart raced over one more thing she could adore Nick over. Then her nose wiggled anxiously if she had given herself away.

Courtney linked her arm with Nick's as he led her down the hall. It wasn't affectionate, but more were going for a private one of course, the one they took Yvette to a whole week before. Courtney thought they would be in the kind if a mirror, but it was only the soft grey paint and more decorative furniture.

"Where do we start?" she asked when Nick shut the door.

"At the beginning," he simply said. "There's water if you need it. I can even get a coffee instead."

"No thanks," chuckled Courtney. "My nightmares leave me wired enough. I hope Clawhauser doesn't mind if I put this away."

She and Nick pulled back the cold grey chairs and the card was put on an extra one. She watched him adjust the recorder and quickly pull out a sharpened pencil. She tried to avoid the box of Kleenex.

"Starting now," he said. "Alright Courtney. What happened the day you were taken?"

"It was night," she corrected. "It was May 26th and I got in a fight with Mom."

And so Courtney began her long story, regrettably remembering the argument and all the details she could recount.

* * *

"You're not going to live with Austin Reynard! He's twelve years your senior!" Roberta furiously stirred her tea around in the mug.

"Why are you being so snobby about him?" shouted Courtney. "I love him and he loves me! I thought you wanted me to find love!"

Austin Reynard was an arctic fox at thirty-five years of age that Courtney had been dance partners with for almost two years. He was dashing and polite, but Roberta wasn't sure of him being with her daughter. Just a few months before they felt sparks and wanted to take the partnership further.

"Really," debated Roberta. "If you were closer in age I wouldn't be saying this. When I said find love, I didn't mean after a dance! Furthermore, you're going to move in with someone after that long?! It's two months! That's not love Honey. That's just lust."

"You're so conservative!" Courtney crossed her arms and huffed.

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not. I'm only telling you this because I don't want you getting hurt from jumping in so fast! If you do care for each other, you'd take time, not rush!"

"You don't get it! You're old and…you don't care!"

Roberta smacked the mug down and glared. "If I didn't care I'd let you jump off a cliff! I do care for you and that's why I'm saying no!"

"You let Nick do what he wants! You let Heather go to college!"

Roberta bit her lip. She lost two children to miserable fates; Nick, now a hustler to become what the world only saw for a fox; untrustworthy. Heather had been deceased for seventeen years due to reckless driving. She only wanted her youngest to have something better. So finding her calmest tone, she gave her reason.

"Courtney. I don't want you being hurt by anyone or anything. If I can protect you from making any mistakes, I'll do it. I'm worried about this being a mistake! All I'm asking it that you slow things down. Don't move in. If he truly loves you, like you say, then he'll respect that."

Courtney's anger hadn't let up. In fact, she was fuming! She stomped from the doorway and grabbed her purse from the coat rack.

"Where are you going?" called Roberta.

"To Austin. Unlike certain foxes, he actually respects and loves me!" yelled Courtney and she slammed the door. Roberta sat at the table and pushed back tears.

"Don't let it get to you," she thought. "She's just angry. She'll be home soon."

Courtney had paced out of their neighborhood and was heading for the train. She was going to Tundratown and not coming back. The lovely weather of May was slowly becoming warm for the day. Night though, it seemed best. Cool air, visible stars and cafes hanging warm lanterns. She had gone down her usual shortcut for the station; it was an alley way which cut past several blocks. Since it was wide enough, cars would try to sneak through and avoid traffic. It was in this alley that Courtney was casually strolling and thinking about Austin when she jumped out of the way for a cab. The driver snapped at her "Watch it fox!" and zoomed away. A minute later, another car, in a yellow finish, rolled up. An attractive grizzly bear poked his head out.

"Pardon ma'am? Sorry to bother a lovely lady such as yourself, but I'm new around here. Do you know where Beech Drive is?"

"Oh you're far off from it. It's in Tundratown." Courtney didn't think he was intimating. In fact, she was flattered by his compliment.

"Tundratown? Oh stupid me! I have a job interview tomorrow and just wanted a run through so I wouldn't be late." He clapped a paw to his head. "You think you could help me out?"

"Sure. I was going there too."

"What a coincidence! You help me and I help you! I'm Furlong." He got out to shake her paw.

"Courtney Wilde," said the fox who was pleased to have some positive attention after the fight. "Glad to meet you sir."

"Oh shucks! Hank will do. I'll let you in." He opened the passenger side for her like he was a valet. It had a nice finish inside with a polished wood and chrome. The seats were very soft and seatbelts that didn't get caught were Courtney would have to tug in vain.

"Alright so where are you off to in TundraTown?" asked Hank as he crawled into the other side.

"Spruce Road," answered Courtney. "It's just a couple of blocks from Beech Drive."

"I'll drive, you guide," chuckled Hank. "The building is at…oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"I left the building address at home! Stupid me!" Hank thumped his head against the steering wheel. "I'm so sorry, but can I run back to my house and pick it up? I swear I won't take up your time after that."

"That's okay," reassured Courtney. "My boyfriend doesn't know I'm showing. I'm surprising him anyway. So no rush."

It was very innocent. Courtney gave directions on a napkin in his glove box while gushing over Austin and complaining about her mom.

"Seriously," groaned Hank. "You're an adult. She should let you do what you want. I can vouch for you on it."

"Yeah like I'm twenty-three! Not fourteen! Besides, she doesn't get romance." Courtney was feeling more powerful with having her say and having somebody understand her.

"Exactly. I feel for you. My family was like that. You do what you want though." Hank turned a corner to a Victorian house with light yellow pain and grey trim. There was a covered parking space next to it which had been added only twenty years before. "Sorry to do this, but I just need to run inside." Hank got out and then smiled. "Are you thirsty?"

"A little," admitted Courtney. She was feeling parched from her screaming fit.

"Why don't you come in for a second? I'll pour you some lemonade and get my address book." Hank had been so polite that Courtney couldn't refuse. Besides, she didn't want to appear rude to a newcomer in Zootopia.

She nodded with a grin and followed him inside.

"Kitchen's in the back past the stairs," said Hank as locked the door.

Courtney couldn't miss the staircase. It was refurnished with soft carpet and stained in a dark coat. The hallway to the kitchen had photographs of trees and flowers.

"Your house is so cute," complimented Courtney.

"Thanks I like it too," said Hank cheerfully as he stepped behind her. "Took a long time to get it right."

Then it happened. Courtney felt something stick into her back and jolt. She fell to the floor in a heap. Hank stood behind and pocketed the fox taser he had hidden in his coat pocket. Then he scooped her up and carried her upstairs. It was almost five minutes later when Courtney awoke. She felt sore, but couldn't exactly remembered what happened. That's when she realized she was on a rug and her paws were tied to her ankles. She tried opening her mouth, but found a cloth tightly wound. She wiggled and tugged at her wrists.

"Don't bother moving," said Hank lightly. He was sitting on a stool in the doorway. "Don't even bother to fight. I'll just zap you again." He waved the pink taser with a black outline of a fox face. "Know how it feels. Sudden shock and then you're down. Tested it myself." He got up and stooped over her. "Now listen. I'm not going to kill you. I just want to experiment something."

Courtney was already shedding tears and trying to breathe through her nose. Experiment sounded like he wanted to…touch her in a certain way.

"I'll be back soon," he said. He had only gone into his office space next door.

Courtney thought she could hear the beeping of phone buttons.

"It's Hank. When do you want me to start? Tonight? Hey give me a break. I got you one. Oh yeah. Small red fox. She's was too easy, but I need my rest. Not so shifty indeed!"

Courtney whimpered. Not only was she scared, but deeply ashamed.

"I should've just ran away," she thought. "I should've stayed at home!"

She tried craning her neck to see her binds and was more afraid to see multicolored extension cords. Her tail was duct taped to her dress.

"Alright Foxy," said Hank coming back in. "I'm taking you to your room."

"Isn't this it?" thought Courtney.

It wasn't. Hank slung her over his back like she was a sack of potatoes and went downstairs. He was back in the kitchen and Courtney imagined him grabbing one of the knives to end her. He didn't because he opened the basement door and descended down. He flicked on a single lightbulb above which revealed a dusty room and a mattress. Courtney wanted to scream in fright as she imagined something worse. Instead, Hank carefully put her down and slowly ripped the tape from her dress. Sadly it caught several long hairs from her tail and she had muffled cries.

"Sorry Foxy," said Hank dryly. "Couldn't trust a loose tail."

"What would I do with it Stupid?" Courtney thought angrily. "Fling you against the wall?! Its sensitive enough from being sprained!" Last February, while doing a contemporary routine, she had truly sprained her long tail.

"Don't waste your breathe either," added Hank as she took some scissors to cut the gag. "It's a soundproof house. Nobody can hear you." Slowly he cut the tie of the cloth and slipped it free.

"What are you doing to me?" asked Courtney hoarsely.

Now just calm down and not worry," said Hank slowly. "Nothing bad will happen as long as you listen to me. I'll bring you some dinner." He left the light on and trudged up the rickety stairs. The door clicked with the lock.

Courtney just stayed on her knees for the next half hour. She kept taking her deep breaths and staring at her new room.

The counter ran halfway across and it had shelves with cabinets. Nothing special about it other than it looked the least updated in the house. The windows were plastered with blackout covers and that was why she didn't notice them. If she did, she would've known the basement had two rectangular windows, facing the block. The white fence gave a friendly tone which was all the more disguise for the windows. The mattress was some reject from the dump and had a spring loose. It was stained and tattered at the edges. When she couldn't look at it anymore, she stared at herself; arms still behind her back and knees under her white dress. (Her favorite with a cursive pattern of pink roses and vines.)

Hank actually kept his word and brought her a bowl. It was filled with fresh macaroni and cheese with a fork jabbed in like a shovel in a snow pile. He even carried a glass of pink lemonade with a straw.

"Not poison by the way," he stated as he set them in front of her. "I'll get you lose, but don't try fighting! I'll only hurt you again and you'll be out cold!"

He didn't need to tell her. Courtney's limbs were asleep. The cords were rolled under Hank's burly arm and he left again. Courtney had to wait for the tingling pain to subside before eating. She slowly ate. Macaroni and cheese was so common in the Wilde household that it was comfort food. Nobody turned their nose at it. If this was her last meal, then at least it would be tasty. It wasn't Roberta's recipe, but it was warm cheddar and more than the average dinner portion.

Afterwards, she curled up. It wasn't cold, but she felt lonely. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend she was back home. It only made her sleepy and she shifted into uneasy dreams.

Above her, Hank was in his room. He was digging through Courtney's belongings and what an chore it was! The front pocket had her glittery phone and calling cards held together with a large paperclip. Soon her purse was empty and its contents on a desk; mascara, lipstick, a tiny comb, Kleenex, miniature deodorant, paw sanitizer, magenta earbuds, breath mints, eye drops, keys and wallet. Last of all was the fuchsia case holding her rhinestone sunglasses. Hank read the pastel pink cards that Courtney recently made for any agents. "Courtney M. Wilde; Professional Dancer; 1901 Pine Avenue, Unit 1205 Zootopia. Call: 555-3224." All Hank knew after seeing the items was that the fox had high maintenance and was obsessed with one color. Not caring how it was organized before, he shoved the items back in. The phone though he kept.

He lifted up a floor board and dropped the purse in. With a yawn, he seated himself at the laptop perched on the desk. After going through several codes, a dim scene came to view; a fox sleeping. Then he waited for a special guest.

Down below in the basement, Courtney dreamed about a car speeding after her and no matter where she turned, it was there. Every alley, street or open field it was behind her.

"Hey Foxy," called Furlong. He stood atop the stairs. "Time for your initiation!"

Courtney was startled out of her dream and sat up. She watched him plod down the stairs, amazed they didn't snap under his weight. Someone was above now. The round figure had a thin tail which dragged behind. He was sort of a greyish-brown. He was dressed in a business suit too, but full black with cuff links. He was a marmot.

"Hello," he said. His voice was so strange. "You will call me Slane. Are you my new playmate?" The way he spoke revealed a sickening grin which revealed two large teeth.

Courtney's blood turned to ice hearing that. Those eyes, in a wicked glee stared her up and down. They were a light brown.

"We just want to talk," said Furlong. He seemed more gracious than his companion. "You need to make a call for us."

Courtney wasn't sure at all what this meant. Maybe they wanted money and it was a hostage situation; use her to do the asking.

"My family's not rich," whispered Courtney.

"I don't want money," said Slane. "I'm more rich than you will ever be!" He slithered a paw into his coat pocket. "You're going to give your family a call. You won't be seeing them for a while."

"How long?" Courtney gulped.

"You seem to love dancing," continued Slane almost like he was giving a lecture. He slipped her phone out from that pocket, as if he was waiting for the right moment to show the object. "Took the liberty check it out. No code for it. Tut, tut you stupid fox. Your purse was bulging with info about you. Got a boyfriend and a glittery career from the looks. It doesn't matter anymore now. You'll tell your family that you are on a dance tour and you don't know when you're coming home. Say you've broken up with the boyfriend and you're staring something new and better!"

While he spoke, Hank pried her back by the shoulders. Slane seemed to be rolling with his plan so rapidly that he didn't have any other details as to why he wanted this.

"What if I don't?" Courtney asked boldly. "I could just shout what I want?"

That is when Slane pulled out a knife from his coat pocket. Not just a regular butter knife or vegetable chopper: it was huge and thick. Its sharp edge was pointed at her throat.

"Then we'll kill you," Slane said coldly. "I'll make sure your body is never found. Zootopia won't remember you."

Courtney's biggest fear was dying. It always had been. It was how she would die that frightened her most. She started crying. Hank's grip seemed to go soft, but not unclenching.

"Crying won't save you or make your mama happy Vixen," said Slane. Vixen did mean female fox, but he made it sound like a slur.

"I want to go home," Courtney begged. "Please! I want my mom! I don't want to die!"

"You want to live? Then you'll do what I say! Nod if you understand!" Slane's words seemed to echo in her mind.

Now what the young fox didn't know was that abusers and captors put ultimate fear within their victims. One wrong move and you're done. If she was to live, then she had to go into survival mode. It meant doing anything to live another day. That slowly dawned on her with the knife held before her. Finally she nodded, mentally giving over her soul to Slane.

"Now quit the tears," he said. "Can't be crying when you chat with your mama."

It took an hour, because she was still madly sobbing. Slane only stared at her in disgust and kept tossing the phone midair. Suddenly a tango theme halted her cries. The phone was ringing. Two things popped up on the screen. A picture of Courtney in a flapper dress (for her favorite Charleston dance with Austin) and the title "Home." Slane held the knife up to her. The ringtone ended.

"I'll dial back and you'll speak," he said harshly. He smoothly pressed the buttons. Courtney was put on speaker phone and the number to her house was called. It wasn't even halfway through the first ring when Roberta picked up.

"Hello?" she panted. "Courtney is that you?"

"Yeah," stuttered Courtney. "It's me."

"Where are you?" cried Roberta. "I was ready to call the police!"

"No need to," continued Courtney clearing her throat. That knife was still being held to her face. "I'm not going to see Austin after all. I'm-I'm breaking up with him."

"Honey I didn't mean that!" Roberta protested. "I just meant take it slow. I'm sorry!"

"No no! I thought long and-and hard about it. I got a phone call about going on a tour. Re-remember those cards I made?"

"Someone wants you to tour?" Roberta sounded genuinely surprised.

"Yeah. It's going to be a long one. About a-a year." Courtney thought about it. It was late May. Would she be here still when the next year rolled in?

"A whole year? Court, that's a long time. Are you coming back for visits?"

"Can't! It's a big commitment! Can't leave. No!"

"Can you at least come back for me to kiss you goodbye?"

Courtney swallowed back sob. "Mom, I'm already on the train. I'm-I'm sorry."

Roberta could hear a small whimper and felt terrible. "Courtney," she paused sadly. "I didn't mean to make you angry."

"I know, but I want to find something better. That's okay right?" She tried imaging her mother's face.

"Will you at least call or text me?"

Courtney eyed Slane who nodded. Then Hank held up a sticky note for her.

"Yeah," she read. "Mostly text. I may be very tired with all the practice. I will be living and breathing dancing for the year!"

"What about you clothes and things?"

"I've got a whole new wardrobe and stuff. Its all part of the offer."

"Odd, but okay." Roberta sighed and Courtney prayed her mother wasn't buying it. "Oh and Honey? What is the tour group called?"

" _Savannah Travelers Dance Co_." Courtney was unaware that Slane had a prepared fake website and his own number in case Roberta had more questions.

"Okay," said Roberta solemnly. "I didn't want it to be this way, but as long as you're safe."

"I'm with good animals," Courtney read again from a note. "Gotta go Mom. I'll text you tomorrow!"

"Oh alright. Love you Honey," said Roberta gently.

"You too." After those parting words from Courtney, Slane hung up.

"Very good," he chuckled. "Hank will send her texts letting her know where you are."

"But not where I am really," said Courtney to herself.

"Duh!" he said sarcastically. "You're more stupid than you look!" He began to type on her phone.

Courtney had never felt so relieved to have the blade removed. She didn't care about the comment.

"Oh and one more thing," said Slane with a claw to his lips in thought. "I want you to change your name."

"Why?" she asked.

"Why not? Pick something out or I'll choose for you."

Courtney stared at him. Then he lost his patience and grabbed her by the hair. She cried out and he yanked her by the ear to look at him.

"Listen here vixen," he said evilly. "You belong to me now. Don't forget that. If I say change your name, you do it. If I say jump, you don't ask how high, you just do it! If you disobey, I _will_ be more than happy to have a fox pellet for a rug! You've seen those movies right? Animals skinned and.."

"Fine," wailed Courtney in terror. "I'll do it, but don't kill me please!"

Slane dropped her roughly to the ground and smiled. "So what are you?"

"Gwen," came her feeble answer. "I'll go by Gwen."

"It's pretty," said Slane thoughtfully. "Too pretty for a beast like you, but why not let you live in a fantasy where you are?"

Courtney didn't reply and crawled back to the mattress. She felt so dirty for lying and giving in.

"Now for some real fun," Slane chuckled. "Let's go Hank. Don't worry Gwen. I'll let your BF know you're breaking up with him." Right on cue, he pressed the Send button.

Austin wouldn't know where she was. And _real_ fun? It seemed like Slane got a kick out of seeing Courtney cry. The whole time she had talked he looked like a child getting an ice cream cone. A few minutes later, Hank Furlong came back with a black safe.

"Why did you take me?" Courtney asked timidly.

"Just doing a science project on you." The grizzly heaved the safe onto the counter which was once for carpentry an tools. He twisted the combination, hidden from Courtney's view of course, and heaved out a grey plastic bag. "You're the first one to try this out," he added dryly. "Aren't you lucky?"

Pinched between his two claws was a black collar. It looked new and had what looked like a black pager (at least to Courtney's view) which had a clear light. Shock collars had been outlawed nearly a decade before as a device for criminals on parole. "Too cruel even for crime," protesters said. It kept track of pulses and if it got to high it'd send a jolt like the fox taser. The more angry or stressed, the higher the pulse and then stronger pain. The collars were only used with 1st degree crimes so they were tough to get, but some in a black market liked to sell them. What for? Anything the animal wanted. As for Courtney, she was puzzled. She didn't know what shock collars were-never paid attention in history class-and thought it looked like a retro choker necklace. Either way, she felt uncomfortable seeing it.

Hank pulled her up by the dress and caught her hair. He sat her on her knees. As if she was in a ceremony, he carefully slipped the collar around her neck and clicked it together. Nothing happened. Courtney was taking deep breaths. Hank then pulled a pin out from the beeper, and it emitted a whining hum. The light turned green.

"Good evening Foxy," said Hank. "See you tomorrow."

Speechless, she watched him leave and heard the lock. The collar didn't hurt, but she already hated it!

"I wonder if I can tear it off," she thought. She fiddled with the clasp, but it was slammed shut. Once the pin was removed, it was sealed unless another picked in and that was hidden above in Furlong's room. The more she tried, the more frustrated she felt. That's when it first happened.

She had grunted in annoyance while tugging in vain and then a sudden wave rushed through her body. She yelled and fell back on her elbows. The light turned from green to yellow. Granted it was like a sudden vibration than sheer pain.

"What is going on?" she thought while panting. Her heart rate sped up and another shock hit her. "Ow! Ouch!"

She rolled around for almost ten minutes while the vibrations shot about. Unaware, Slane was watching it all, so pleased with himself. Hank rolled his eyes and went into the living room to read. He had kidnapped, collared and held her hostage, but he wouldn't watch her frazzle.

That's how it went. Not every night, but every other. The hours of shock varied. Sometimes it was ten minutes. Sometimes it was almost an hour! Now it did occur that if she was upset, it would buzz. After four weeks, when she grew afraid and thought of death, it zapped her.

"Weird," she thought. "It didn't do anything while I was eating or just sitting here."

She tried to shove those thoughts away. Austin had been into meditation and taught her yoga. Maybe that would work? Courtney slowly breathed, eyes shut and thought of water sounds; rain, streams and even faucets. She could hear her heartbeat slow down. It was working!

She carefully laid down and kept her breathing steady. Her thoughts turned to flowers which led to spring. Despite thinking of good things, it led her down memory lane. She missed her family. Still she kept her heartbeat calm while letting tears drop.

* * *

"How long have I been in this timeless hole?" she thought as she lay on the mattress.

It felt like it had been a year! Without time of sunlight to expand on the hours, Courtney was bored. She'd get up and walk around, but there was nothing to help her escape. Door was always locked, no tools and the bathroom had nothing. It was only a toilet. No soap or sanitizer. Courtney was so grossed out by the thought, that she'd avoid eating with her hands. It was absolute shame to eat with only her mouth like she was uncivilized. She was growing used to the door's lock coming free now and then for meals and for today a visit from Slane.

Slane unlocked the door and looked at her. Hank poked his head in too.

"She stinks!" Slane grumbled. "Take the collar off and give her a shower."

Shower and the collar taken off? Courtney leapt up and raced for the stairs.

"Hold it," Hank commanded. Once again, by the tail, he carried her for the main bathroom.

"I'll be back later," called Slane. "Don't let her go in any other room."

Where was he going? Who cared if it meant taking a bath?! Courtney's eyes widened seeing the bathroom. It was so clean and inviting. She didn't care if she was dropped like a garbage bag on the tile floor because she would be clean. Hank undid her collar easily which had still be lose. She raced up and flung the shower curtain back. Hank locked the door and went into his office space. He pulled out of a large closet sweatpants and black hoodie for a fox. Next to it though were similar clothes for a bigger creature.

The young fox was happily scrubbing and listening to the massaging streams hit her fur and the tub. It was like music after the silence. When Courtney had finished her shower and wrapped herself up in a towel, she searched for something to fight with. Maybe she could spray some cleaner at Hank.

"Crap," she thought seeing empty cabinets. "Not even a toothbrush in sight."

Hank unlocked the door and slipped the clothes in. Only his arm though since he was not as cruel as Slane. Cruel enough to kidnap, imprison, but had decency to give a female her privacy. After two months of wearing the same dress, Courtney was dressed in fresh clothes. She was puzzled as to why the pants were pink. She half expected them to be _all_ black. She poked her head out and saw Hank, collar in paw with a hair elastic.

"Pull up your hair," he said firmly.

"How long have I been here?" asked Courtney bravely. "Have you texted my mom? Please tell me that! I'll do whatever you want, but please!"

"Two months and we've sent texts saying you're fine," Hank said after a disgruntled sigh. "Now put up your hair!"

Courtney obeyed and twirled her locks up into a high ponytail. It had grown an inch since her captivity. Back went the collar with a snap and hum. She sighed, but then something caught her attention. A thumping further down the hall. She opened her mouth of ask, but Hank only shook his head. This time, she was carried by the shirt instead of her tail. Her heart sank seeing the basement swallowed in darkness. Sure she had night vision, but it got old! She wanted to see something more uplifting. That thumping grew faint and Hank sighed again.

"Pipes. Of all the houses I bought! Ignore it Foxy. I'll bring you a sandwich and chips."

Courtney had a terrible feeling it wasn't and he was throwing her off. What if he caught somebody else? The cricket sandwich, apple juice and cheddar chips didn't distract her. All night, she kept listening for more sounds and hoped Roberta or Nick would try searching for her.


	9. Savaged and Suffering

(Sorry for the wait. I've been trying to edit chapters and I'm mortified from how they turned out! Old names I meant to use got stuck and just augh! I'm worried everyone's out of characters and double augh! Work schedules have thrown everything off so triple augh! Anyway, here's a brutal update where not everything is covered from Courtney's time, but just the major moments. I plan to have more flashbacks for the Wilde family and Courtney's events later on. I'll keep on editing when I can. As for the next one…we'll be getting into some romance. ;)

(All characters from the film belong to Disney.)

 **Chapter 9**

 **Savaged and Suffering**

When morning broke out, Courtney still felt clean. She freed the ponytail and allowed her free locks to tumble. She was kind of surprised by how it grew in two months. A year before, she had it in a bob for all the Charlestons and jives she did with Austin. How she loved putting in those little curls with a bejeweled headband! It seemed like a century since then as she remembered Austin with his honey golden eyes and silky white fur. She could almost hear his voice...

BAM!

Courtney whirled to see Hank who was leading a tiger with bound wrists; a beautiful white tiger with vibrant blue eyes and long eyelashes. She was in athletic attire which she hadn't changed in three days.

"Meet your new roommate Stripes," Hank chuckled dryly. "That's Foxy."

"Why don't I just call you Bear?" said the tiger sharply.

Hank snarled and quickly undid the cords. Afterwards, he pushed the tiger towards Courtney who was frozen in fear thinking Slane was nearby. Once again, Hank left and locked the door. The tiger crossed her arms and frowned.

"I'm Lilly Kipp," she introduced. "My new name is Beth. What's yours?"

"Gwen," said the fox without daring to break Slane's rule. "So how did you get here?"

Lilly sat on the mattress. She rubbed her face. Courtney noticed she was bigger and well-built. How did Hank manage that? She could've attacked him with those claws.

"You from Tundratown?" asked Lilly who hadn't bothered telling her new name.

"Downtown Zootopia," answered Courtney. "He pretended he was lost and I fell for it."

"You too huh?" sighed Lilly. "I was just jogging when he pulled up and asked for help."

"Did he say he was trying to find his new job and needed to come home for the address?"

"No. Said he was looking for his kid and I helped. He led me here to check to see if she was back, but no. So what has he done to you?" Lilly stretched out her legs and twisted the collar.

"Put the collar on me and it goes off randomly. Other than that, I'm down here all the time." Courtney touched her hair to find it still damp. "I got a shower yesterday after two months."

Lilly's eyes widened. She stroked her wrists which had been tied days before. Of course, it had taken extra amounts of extension cords for her since she was bigger and even a tranquilizer dart for the collar.

"Did he say anything else?" Courtney asked who meant Slane.

"No," said Lilly who thought she meant Furlong. "I think that if we team up together we could overpower him, but then again the collars could go off if we try. Have you tried escaping?"

"No good. I can't see a thing from the windows and I was told I'd be killed if I disobeyed."

Lilly got up and stared at their "view." She climbed up the counter and pressed her face to the glass, but saw Courtney was right. Slowly, she put her claws against it, but it didn't streak or tear.

"I'll tell you what though," said Lilly. "I'm not giving up without a fight. There's two of us. So maybe we can gang up on him."

"Don't think he's easy," said Courtney with a headshake. "He's way too tricky."

"For you alone, but I'm bigger," said Lilly as she climbed down. "I can be the brawn and you can be the agility."

Courtney bit her tongue. After being threatened with a knife, she didn't want to try anything that could put her in an early grave. As she thought of an answer, she felt a little embarrassed.

"I bet that if we did," continued Lilly. "We could barge out the door and show Zootopia what's happened. Ouch!"

Her collar suddenly zapped because of her excitement. She frowned, but she wasn't quitting this easily. She knelt by Courtney and traced in mid-air a plan. The fox was confused, but Lilly's family used to play sports and she had a quirk of drawing out a game plan for anything.

"Gwen," she finally said. "Here's what we'll do..."

* * *

Evening slowly dropped in. July's heat simmered down into pleasant warmth. It had become cloudy and blocked the stars. At 1966 Birch Boulevard, the yellow car pulled up into the driveway and Hank Furlong got out to unlock the back gate and park his precious vehicle. One of his neighbors waved at him and he copied. Nobody could guess what was happening in the house.

Once inside, Furlong went onto this next job; being a chef for two…well what else could he call them? Prisoners. They weren't guests.

"Foxy? Stripes?" called Furlong as he pushed the door open with his shoulder. "Time to eat!" The bear trudged down with a tray. He put it on the counter and stretched his arms. "Come on girls! I feed you well so dig in!"

He turned around, but didn't see them. He scratched his chin and was about to leave when he was leaped upon. Lilly charged from behind the water heater and pinned him down. Courtney was rushing towards the stairs while Furlong and Lilly started rolling. The tiger felt those shocks and recoiled. Furlong heaved her up and threw her with great force to the mattress. Her head bumped and she groaned.

Courtney had reached the kitchen and ran for the back door. Oh the collar buzzed rapidly, but she gritted her teeth while her little feet hurried. She had the intention of jumping the fence, but she heard his feet thundering behind her and the moment she had opened the back door, a paw reached around her face, clamped her jaw and tugged her back. The door slammed. She was hurled back into the semi-lit room and she hit Lilly right in the stomach. Lilly lost her footing and both of them tumbled down the stairs while screaming. Furlong didn't retort and locked them in.

"Are you okay?" hissed Lilly was now hurting from the fall and collar.

"Mostly," coughed Courtney. "You?"

"I would be if he hadn't been so sharp," sighed a frustrated Lilly. "Not your fault though. You were good. He's just fast."

"He didn't take dinner," admitted Courtney who had been hungry the whole time.

She was right. Warm fish chowder with little tri-colored chips crushed on top and tall glasses of milk were waiting for them. Lilly was still surprised by this. She was expecting scraps of bread or being starved. Unknown to her, Hank hadn't fed her since her arrival to make her weak enough to detain.

"Maybe we can try again," she said before taking her portion. "I don't want to quit."

She and Courtney only swallowed their meal and listened to the cars going by on the street. They couldn't even see headlights pass in the windows. As usual, the dishes were left alone and when they'd wake up, they were gone. Out of character, Furlong came back, but he wasn't there to collect the dishes. He had something else in mind; something that Slane hadn't given permission for.

"I know you must get bored," said the bear. "Brought you something."

He had a radio under his arm. It was just an average black one. Nothing fancy, but not damaged either. He perched it upon the top step.

"Go ahead and play it," he said. "It's a soundproof basement, but if you try any of that again," he added sharply. "If you try to attack, you _will_ be dead. Don't forget that knife at your throat Foxy."

The girls were disgusted. There went a possible chance to be rescued and a death sentence. Just when Lilly had realized music could rescue them, it was jerked away like a rug under her feet.

"Well music will help," she said positively after tapping her claws against her folded arms. "I'd workout to it, but I'm sure the collar will go off if I do."

She plugged the cord into the wall and played with the buttons until she found a Pop station.

Courtney could feel her tail begin to swish in rhythm to the voice of Cow City. She loved that one-bull electro band, but Lilly's comment made her grab her bushy tail and cling it in her lap.

"Time to think of something else," said Lilly as she lay back with her inmate.

Courtney actually liked having someone with her. It helped pass the time. Lilly seemed more standoffish by that point and tried thinking of escape routes. She just faced an empty corner and thought hard. Courtney imagined she was painting a chapel while on her back. She could almost see gorgeous pictures of rivers and flowers. She hadn't been outdoorsy, but now it sounded perfect. Then all thoughts ended, when the collars went off.

"Gah!" Lilly kept snapping. "What the-ow!"

Courtney knew it was no surprise. While Lilly was tumbling around and yanking the collar, she was rocking on her knees and trying to keep a steady breath. She thought being alone with the collar was the worst, but when she watched Lilly growing angry and only getting more pain, it felt revolting. The only thing they could do was wait until it all stopped and then drop into sleep.

Thankfully, sleep did welcome them, but Lilly wasn't there the next morning. Courtney was alone again. To some joy though, the radio dulled the silence. Where had Lilly gone? Unknown to her, she had been tranquilized and brought upstairs. Not to knock her out cold, but make her body numb and unable to make noise. It was like her throat was tightened and her limbs frozen.

"At least she was a real voice," thought Courtney.

She sat on the counter and listened to the Pop station again. She listened to Gazelle, Hyena Gomez and Cow City. After a long time, she changed it around to different stations until she found the unpopular brass station. They were playing a similar tune for salsa and Courtney felt her ears perk.

She decided to try something. She slowly began to dance. As if she was a beginner for the artistry, she took small steps and gentle arm movements. No shocks. She smiled and tried remembering a routine for samba. The only thing missing was a pretty dress to swish against her legs. No. It still the sweatpants and hoodie. The slow dance was better than getting a buzz. It was good that something distracted her, because she and Lilly wouldn't meet again for another few months.

* * *

"Hey," cried Courtney. "Where are you taking me? Ow!" The familiar zap rushed through her body.

"New place," said Furlong slowly while lifting her by the shirt. He seemed tired and went upstairs.

The next thing Courtney knew she was tossed like a garbage bag onto another mattress. This time, she was in a grey painted room with only a porthole window. A bucket was sitting in the corner with hand sanitizer leaning against it. A small bottle, but better than nothing. She didn't pay attention to Hank who locked her up because she crawled for the bottle and squeezed the clear liquid on her paws. It was so much more refreshing and she began to rub more on her arms.

"Not a shower, but its fine," she thought.

When done with her semi-bath, she wandered around at her new sight. It seemed a pinch small for a bedroom. It was originally a spare for an office space. It had empty electric sockets. In fact, there were three bedrooms and a guest room. She contemplated on what Lilly was doing and how it had been for the past months. The evenings and night had been worst. The collars would zap and buzz without warning. Over and over, Lilly and Courtney would cringe in pain. It would switch every night. Sometimes it was only Lilly in the basement while Courtney was upstairs. Furlong had a routine with switching rooms for them and keeping them numb from tranquilizers.

"Guess it's her turn tonight," she thought sadly. "What a stupid year this has been!"

It had been seven months since her disappearance. Now was the happiness of December. Only Tundratown had snow, but it was winter. Courtney could hear carols on the radio and advertisements for kids' toys. Strangely, it was a way to keep track of time. One station did a countdown to Christmas which revealed it was ten days away.

She reflected back months ago. She thought again of the phone call to Roberta. Austin had been texted that she was breaking up with him. She wanted so badly to grab her phone and speed dial her mom and tell her the truth, but how could she? Hank Furlong was huge and imposing. Slane was a tiny terror and spewing hate.

She was in that room for the night until Furlong shoved her into the bathroom for her shower. He snapped the collar off and pushed her inside. No speaking or any niceties that he could give. New clothes were on the counter and something different. This time she was surprised to see fresh toothbrushes in a glass! There was even a travel size toothpaste tube. What to do first? Stand in glee that the collar was off, immediately brush her teeth or leap into a warm shower? It had been seven months since her teeth were cleaned so her first choice was obvious! The blue one was slightly damp so that was her hint that the pink was hers.

"Gosh that feels awesome," Courtney muttered as the bristles scrubbed over her gums and the foam almost dripped. Funny enough, it tasted like berries. No wonder. It was a travel size toothpaste for cubs.

With her mouth feeling fresh, she suddenly looked at her reflection. Her hair was nearly at her shoulders and matted. Her neck had a dent and was almost red from the collar. Small hairs were singed. Her eyes were still pinkish from the crying. Her ears were almost drooping. Her fur seemed darker from the grime. She swallowed back any sobs. It took a minute for her to remember she could bathe. Eagerly she showered in the warm water. She vigorously rubbed the soap bar and shampoo. When clean, her fur looked brighter and her hair sleek. Only her eyes still looked the same.

She changed and pulled the wet hair back. She did her best to wring it out. Then the routine proceeded again. It didn't matter what room she was in because it was all the same! She hoped that maybe with it being Christmas, Slane might let her go, but that was a pipe dream. She hadn't seen him often, but she just knew he was borderline evil to let her stay forever.

Yet something good did happen on Christmas after all. She and Lilly were together again. Hank gave them a huge plate of cookies and hot chocolate. Even Lilly who was usually stoic seemed better. So they spent the whole day listening to the carols and talking about their favorite holiday memories.

"So what's your favorite Christmas you've ever had?" asked Lilly after eating a tree shaped cookie with green icing.

"I guess it's when I was four," recalled Courtney. "My sister got a boom box. My brother got a huge set of trading cards and I got a wagon. Heh. I remember Nick pushed me around the living room and Heather taped all the little bows around to make it pretty."

She felt depressed while she thought about it. Heather had always been patient and kind. Nick, in the earliest years Courtney could remember, seemed to like her. Then suddenly she threw tantrums and was, even she could admit it, a brat. She regretted how she behaved.

"We'd go on a drive each Christmas Eve to see the lights," said Lilly breaking her thoughts. "This one house would always be decked out with the family dressed like old carolers. I'd rather be at home," she added. "But I'm glad to have someone to share Christmas with." She smiled and held up her mug of cocoa.

"I agree," Courtney said. She raised her mug too.

"Maybe we'll find a new way out," said Lilly after they clinked cups and sipped. "Or I'll just keep on doing breathing exercises."

Courtney bit into a bell shaped cookies with sprinkles. She was sure there was no way out and sooner or later; Lilly had to figure it out.

* * *

Winter passed and spring came. It would start with flowery trees blossoming and pleasant rain showers sprinkling. Soon there'd be kids happy about spring break and the fun of baseball starting their spring training. Prom dresses would be sold in all their glittery and bright colors while senior students prepared for graduation.

Yet inside that yellow house, it was like the clock never ticked. Zootopia seemed to run so quickly with time and the house made it all slow. Slower than the whole DMV! Courtney hadn't been there, but she knew the stories. (She and Nick didn't have driver's licenses.) It had been a year or it would be in a couple of days since her kidnapping. After her monthly shower, Hank said what month it was. Well, what would Slane tell her mother now? More texts that he composed telling her lies that everything was peachy? No surprise. It would be the entire norm, but that switched one day.

It was early May and the weather seemed off. It seemed like the house suddenly grew chilly. Perhaps it was just the basement. Courtney was bundled in her over-sized navy hoodie for comfort. She couldn't complain with how large it was since it was like a blanket. She was wearing tiny shorts so it made the hoodie look like a dress. She couldn't sleep with her exposed legs so she tucked her them up. She pulled in her arms from the sleeves, hugged her chest and draped her tail over her feet. When pulled up, the hood made a cushion for her ears.

"Much better," she thought. "Maybe I can just keep the hoodie for cover all the time." It was the most peaceful sleep she had in almost a year until 8:30am rolled in and she received a rude awakening.

"Oof," she yelled when something collided on her. Sticking her limbs out she struggled to sit.

"Rise and shine Foxy," called Hank as he retreated upstairs. "Be back later."

Courtney tugged the hoodie back into place and the something crawled off her. She could see large ears and grey eyes.

"Sorry," said the voice. "He didn't give me any room to land."

"Who are you?" asked Courtney frantically. "What are-ohhh."

Another captive had joined the club; a coyote with soft brown and grey blended fur. She had prim eyelashes and was wearing a black dress with a glittery sash. It was perfect for a date out and that's probably what she was doing. Her eyelids had silvery eye-shadow and dark eyeliner. She smelled like cinnamon apples.

"Who are you?" the coyote asked nervously.

"Just call me Gwen," sighed Courtney who refused to disobey Slane. "Who are you?"

"Phoebe," said the coyote slowly. It was pretty reluctant, but she sat on her knees. "How did you get here?"

"I was going to ask you. I guess Hank tricked you into his house?"

She shook her head. She hadn't been crying as her dolled up eyes defined, but now she blinked with a tear. Courtney scooted towards her and whispered.

"I don't know what I can say to help, but I can tell you you're not alone here. Trust me though when I say you do as you're told."

"Why?" whispered Phoebe who was really Morgan McCanis.

"He's going to come down here and put this one you." Courtney tugged down the hoodie to show the collar. Morgan gasped and clutched her mouth. "I know, but you'll live if you do what he wants."

"How long have you been here?" asked Morgan.

"Almost a year," admitted Courtney. "Did you see Beth?"

"Who's Beth?"

"She's a white tiger."

"No. I haven't seen anybody except you."

"She hasn't met Slane yet," thought Courtney. She was too afraid to even bring him up.

Morgan clutched her knees to her chest and sniffled. Right on cue, Furlong left two bowls of cereal on the first step with orange juice. Morgan was puzzled.

"Does he do that all the time?" she asked while Courtney brought them down for them.

"Yeah," she admitted again. "I haven't missed a meal. He comes down very early with breakfast. Leaves lunch and brings dinners.

Furlong worked at a library and always had the lunches early and something cold like sandwiches. Right now he had Lucky Chomps for them.

"Where were you when he…" began Courtney.

Morgan who was now going by Phoebe sighed. She brushed at her dress.

"Blind date which turned out crappy," she finally said. "I've seen Hank before. I work at a gas station and I've talked with him. I guess we're sort of friends. I've seen him a lot at work. He found me crying about the date and said he'd give me a treat."

Courtney shook her head in disgust over the bear. He had three predators now.

"I'm sorry this happened," she mumbled sincerely.

"Not your fault," said Morgan. "How bad is the collar?"

"I can't say I'm used to it, but it's just a shock. The more your heartbeats, the stronger they get. I've been trying to do breathing exercises. I think Beth has done the same. Don't be surprised if she's sitting around trying to think of an escape route."

Morgan sat back. She rubbed her neck anxiously. Courtney didn't even know what comfort she could offer. It felt awkward now. She didn't think it was fair to give the lowdown on how the house ran. It was like explaining all the regulations in a jail.

"Did you want to eat?" she asked. She held a ceramic bowl out with the spoon already dipped inside.

"I _am_ hungry," admitted Morgan. "Do you think there's a knockout drug inside?"

"He hasn't given me any yet."

Courtney was always dragged wide awake upstairs or down below to new rooms. Lilly was big enough to fight Furlong and that's why she was drugged. Courtney though was too easy. Grab her tail or shirt and he could carry her around like a ragdoll.

Morgan did eat, but she couldn't stop staring at Courtney's collar. She was next whether she liked it or not. She trembled, waiting for her sentence. It grew awkward between her and the fox. Soon it was both of them twiddling their paws. Courtney kept fidgeting with her hoodie drawstring. Morgan clenched her skirt hem.

"What else do I say?" thought Courtney. "What can I do? I've never had to look out for anyone, not like this."

She started biting one of her uneven claws unconsciously, which had sadly become her only one to keep them trim, when Furlong returned. He didn't come down though. He leaned over the railing, looking incredulously at Morgan.

"Miss Coyote," he said with a finger wiggling at her to come over.

Morgan nervously got up with Courtney shuffling on her knees behind. Furlong cleared his throat and waved a paw for her to back away. She paused, but her eyes weren't still as they dodged to Morgan and to him. The wave particularly bothered Courtney. Had she really become this obedient to his whim? Now Morgan was about to be.

As for her, the young coyote trembled before the stairs. Furlong plodded down as the steps creaked loudly, as if they were groaning from his weight. He lifted her up, not too roughly, and started to leave.

"Where are you taking her?"

He was surprised to hear Courtney speak. He gave a small smile almost as if he was proud of her.

"Just upstairs," he said. "I forget your voice sometimes Foxy. You haven't talked in a long time."

That was the one time Courtney spoke up, but that was not the last time she saw Morgan.

* * *

What could be said for the next months other than nothing changed. Life had never felt so repetitive to Courtney, Morgan or Lilly. Refreshing spring turned into sizzling summer which crawled into blustery autumn.

It was one of these fall days when trees were just turning orange and brown that the girls were huddled downstairs one day. Without a doubt, those shocks would happen. Courtney was tired of playing with the radio and Morgan was hanging her by knees over the railing like it was a jungle gym. Lilly was seated on the counter with Courtney and trying some different channels.

"Buy one box of crayons and get another with a dandy crayon sharpener for free!" said the rapid male voice over the speakers.

"It must be September," sighed Lilly and tuned for an Oldies station. "School supplies. You want to pick Phoebe?"

"Wait," said Morgan suddenly. "Turn it down."

Lilly lowered the volume and Morgan pulled herself up and clambered for the door. She pressed an ear to it. Lilly and Courtney followed.

"I think I heard something," whispered Morgan. "A female voice."

They listened, but they couldn't decipher any other sound. Morgan's ears were sensitive and she always wondered if she heard things.

"I don't think there's anything," said Courtney and dropped each paw forlorn down the steps.

Lilly and Morgan stood there for almost ten minutes. Courtney returned to the mattress and lay down.

"Try pounding the door," said Lilly sharply. She and Morgan rapt their fists, but only recoiled with each shock.

"Stupid collars," muttered Morgan.

"Forget it," said Lilly. "That should be enough. If someone was there they'd hear it."

For almost an hour there was silence. They waited for some form of hope; footsteps, voices or even sirens.

Something did happen later that evening and someone had been there because Hank dropped by, sat something on the top stair and shut the door. The new figure scooted to the next step. She was a spotted hyena in a grey pencil skirt, matching jacket and white blouse.

"Oh no," groaned Lilly. "Not another!"

"Are you badly hurt?" asked Morgan who approached the hyena gently.

"My limbs are asleep," she said weakly. "They're tingly. Who are you?"

"Phoebe," said the coyote. "She's Beth and that's Gwen." She pointed to the respective animals. "He's got one on you too."

"Looks like it," said the hyena. "Well you can call me Nadia." Of course it was Claire Tafari.

"How did he get you here?" asked Lilly.

"Job interview at his house," said Claire sadly. "Why are you all wearing…those?" She pointed to Morgan's collar.

"I don't know," sighed the coyote. "Now he's got four predators."

"Listen," said Lilly. "Nadia? If you want to live, you do what we say. That's why we've been here for so long."

"Since when?" asked Claire.

"I've been here since last July," answered Lilly. "Gwen came here two months before me."

"When do the collars start?" asked Claire. "I know _what_ they are."

"Usually at night," said Morgan. "We've done breathing exercises which helps in the day, but it always comes out of nowhere are night."

Courtney couldn't speak. She was shutting her eyes and keeping even breaths to not become stressed. Lilly interrupted with a gasp. She clasped her neck.

"Oh," she groaned. "It's starting!"

Courtney's eyes snapped open when she heard that. Claire yelled and shuddered. Morgan began to hyperventilate, with fear holding her and the shocks hit too. Three had become four and misery loved company.

It might've been an hour or two, but it abruptly ended like it started. Their necks were sore and their heartbeats trying to slow. Claire truly was bewildered and she kept staring at the girls like they had extra heads.

"Does-" she began.

"If it's anything about the collars going off then yes," interrupted Lilly.

Courtney lolled her head to the side. She was feeling like a professional after all this since she was first captured. She just knew everything that would happen and it felt like teaching newbies was her part. She couldn't though. Talking about collars made her tongue feel stuck to the roof of her mouth and her heart heavy. It would be for another long time...

* * *

It was a long time. For autumn gracefully shifted into pure white winter. The basement seemed worst in winter. Courtney was always down there save for showers. It didn't matter how much she tried bundling in hoodies, thermal shirts or sweatpants. Her fur had a thicker coat, but she still felt uncomfortable. The radio was taken with Furlong saying he'd get a new one back in February. He broke the promise. They had no idea what was happening outside.

School was out for children and summer vacations were being arranged. Zootopia's Anniversary Parade would happen with fireworks, marching bands and Mayor Lionhart in a convertible waving to the public. (Except he was now imprisoned for holding savage predators hostage and it was the new mayor who was riding around.) The radio stations were giving offers of free tickets to Cheer Land or cruises, but the girls wouldn't know.

One evening, around dinner, Morgan and Courtney were eating sandwiches and soup. They had spent the day talking about high school memories. By then, they felt more hungry than usual. All they had for breakfast was a granola bar, a strange contrast to the cereal, oatmeal or bagels from the past year. It was the same for lunch.

"Mom used to make soup and sandwiches every Thursday," said Morgan. "She always had a schedule for what we had."

"Hmmm," said Courtney in thought. She had finished her soup, but now and then she kept sniffing it.

Something was funny about it. It had an odd bitter aftertaste, she was happy to have something fulfilling. She had just licked the spoon clean when she felt a hot flash. It burned all over and then a shooting pain surge to all her limbs. The collar followed her pulse.

"Ah!" she gasped. "Ow! Aaah!" She fell to her knees and panted rapidly.

"Gwen what's wrong?" asked Morgan. She dropped her sandwich down. "Gwen!"

What happened then was the most bizarre feeling Courtney had experienced. Mr. Otteron described it as like becoming possessed. Manchas said it was an out of body experience from your nightmares. Courtney felt like she was fading away! Part of her was aware that she was dropping on all fours, but then it all went dark with her bristling hair rising over her back. Her teeth were bared and rhythmic growls rumbled from her throat. She wasn't aware of anything after that.

Morgan doubled over in the same feeling and it all grew dark. Courtney snapped at her, but Morgan howled and pushed her away.

Courtney had tumbled to the floor onto the mattress. Angrily, she clawed at it, but the collar zapped her. The more it did, the more furious she became and was scratching and biting at it. Morgan was now snarling and suddenly pounced on her. Then it was a brutal fight. Both fox and coyote were clawing and snapping their teeth while rolling on the dusty floor.

Slane was watching with a wicked grin on the screen. That camera, hidden so well in the wall, was catching everything! He smirked when Courtney was flung from Morgan's jaw and she hit the lens. Poor Courtney wobbled her head and then leaped back. The screen next to it showed Lilly and Claire fighting in the grey room. The tiger and hyena were almost on their hind legs and they smacked paws against each other with barks and roars.

"Entertainment right here," he said. "They should've done this a long time ago to dumb predators. Present company excluded!" He nodded to his partner in crime.

"You know I'm here for the money," said Hank roughly as he chewed on a toothpick. "I don't care about anybody as long as I have payment!"

"Of course," Slane reassured as he folded his paws behind his head. "I'll have it ready for tonight! Ooh! Look at that! That's going to hurt in the morning!"

"Where do I keep the Night Howlers for next time?" asked Hank.

"Just keep the petals chopped and in the kitchen. That's all it takes. We can blend the roots and stuff into smoothies! By the way, better look for a new shirt for Gwen. Phoebe just ripped it!"

Night fell and still a coyote and fox were battling each other. They had scratches, bite marks and tattered clothes. By midnight, Hank poked his head into the basement and shot a tranquilizer into Morgan. She dropped like a stone with Courtney nipping at her tail. Another dart was launched and into her back. Down the fox fell and she didn't wake for a long time.

In the morning, she was in the same clothes or so it seemed. She didn't see Morgan anywhere, but her body hurt. Confused, she rolled up the sleeves. She was disturbed to see cuts on her arms, but worse, she saw blood under her claws.

"What did I do?" she whispered in horror. "Where is she? Did I-"

She could only remember seeing red last night. It was all a nightmare with teeth, claws and snarls until it became black. What if she killed her friend? She and Morgan had talked for so long that she was the closest thing to real friend now. Heart beat suddenly grew rapid and she gasped.

"Stop it," she pleaded. "Ow!"

"Morning Foxy," called Furlong. "Got breakfast! You like porridge?"

"What happened last night?" asked Courtney rushing to the bottom stare despite the shocks.

"Pardon?" asked Furlong. He only stood there with the bowl and mug of milk.

"Look at my arms," she cried holding them out. "Look at these scratches!"

"Oh those?" he said after a second of examining. "You did those to yourself."

"My-myself?"

"Sure. You had gone to sleep and I came down to check on you. You were going mad! You were giving yourself bites and scars. You must've had a bad dream. I shook you a little and you calmed down. Nothing more Foxy."

"Where's Phoebe?"

"After you slept, I took her upstairs. She had a bad dream too. Either way, here's your breakfast. Hope those dreams stop for you Foxy," he added before leaving.

Courtney was dumbfounded. She couldn't remember a thing except that dream. Hesitantly she checked the porridge. It was steaming hot with some sprinkled cinnamon. The milk was fresh. After finding herself scarred though, she didn't feel hungry.

"When we get together again I'll bring it up," she thought.

She didn't see her until late that night. Morgan had the same clothes from last night as she was dropped next to her friend by Furlong.

"Phoebe," said Courtney desperately. "What happened last night?"

"I'm-not sure," said Morgan hesitantly. "All I remember is waking up in the pink room. Furlong said you were having a bad dream and I was having one too so he decided to separate us so we could rest. He said I had clawed myself." She pulled the sleeve of her top up.

Courtney copied her and trembled. Morgan noticed this and only hugged her.

"Hey," she said softly. "It's okay. Scratches will heal."

"But that nightmare felt like I was dying," whimpered Courtney.

"We're not dead," reassured Morgan. "As long as we're together, whether we're with Beth, Nadia or just us, we'll be okay. I promise. Hey, why don't we think of one thing we're thankful for? Just one thing."

"I'm glad I'm not dead," said Courtney meekly. "Why do you think this will help?"

"When my mom died and Dad lost his job he encouraged me to find something to be happy about. I've been doing it ever since. It takes a long time, but it's worked. I'm thankful that I can talk with you."

Courtney wanted to find that cheer with her friend, but she was so afraid of what happened that she teared up. Morgan only held her, quite motherly, and Courtney didn't see her eyes tear up too.

* * *

The routine had become the same. Breakfast. Boredom. Lunch. Boredom. Dinner. Shocks. Sleep. Repeat. At least once a week, all four were together for the day. Next morning, they were separated again. The girls kept having those nightmares, but due to the fact the Night Howlers were so vivid, they had them almost every night. They couldn't tell the difference. They had their nicknames from Furlong: Foxy and Stripes was obvious. Morgan was Yapper and Claire was now Spots. The radio was taken which led to the only form of entertainment. It was either staring at the wall, lying around to sleep or just pacing. Sometimes they did get dessert smoothies which had the certain roots blended in.

Sometimes the girls wouldn't talk at all and be off in their own worlds. Lilly would keep thinking of escapes though they wouldn't work. Claire worried about her grandmother. Morgan tried thinking of one thing she was thankful of. Courtney made a list of things of what she could do in exchange of freedom.

"I will eat every food I hate for the rest of my life if I could be free," she thought. "I will never dance again!"

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," mumbled Claire as she leaned against the wall. "Detention was more fun than this."

"It might be dinner soon," said Morgan. "Maybe it'll be something hot."

Automatically they turned their heads to a car rumbling by as a desperate hope to be seen. Lilly grumbled and hopped on the counter to sit. Her stomach churned.

"If I could eat anything right now," said Lilly. "It'd be a grilled cricket burger with pickles."

"Isn't that junk food?" asked Claire.

"Yeah, but you can treat yourself," chuckled Lilly.

The girls smiled briefly and then Claire suddenly piped up. "I'd have Grandma's homemade ratatouille with rhubarb pie."

"Potstickers," said Morgan dreamily. " _Bamboo Wen's_ potstickers, steamed veggies and teriyaki sauce."

"Ice cream," said Courtney. " _Any_ kind of ice cream." She'd even take the blueberry sorbet Nick liked with all its seeds and chunks!

The door creaked and a tray of sandwiches slipped through. Claire was nearest to the staircase and hurried up. She carried the tray down.

"So everyone gets two sandwiches," she announced. "No sides and we get a juice box."

"So much for something hot," sighed Morgan. "But it's better than starving."

"Just peanut butter," said Lilly. "I'd say I feel like I'm seven again, but at least Mom cut them out into circles."

In their respective corners they devoured the dinner. After eating they began to feel funny and the darkness circled them. Interestingly, that was the only time all four were savage together. Supposedly Slane felt they would get suspicious. It had been close to bloody.

It was all four of the predators lunging, biting, snarling and clawing. It was like Slane's own horror movie to give him thrills. Lilly's huge muscles were tossing everyone while Claire snapped her jaws. Morgan yapped and clawed. Courtney rushed around despite being the smallest and kicked aside.

Courtney stared at the wall at those claw marks. It had been three days since the girls' had their only brawl together and they couldn't remember it. She rolled up her sleeve to see her scars. She couldn't understand why she was scratching in her sleep. She always thought her body would be aware if something was wrong.

"Examining your artwork?"

She gasped and saw him. Slane was standing above the stairs, just looking at her. Courtney trembled. She backed away.

"Hide, hide, hide," he mocked. "How funny. The predator is scared of the prey! You should be ashamed for that!"

"Sorry," swallowed Courtney not knowing what to say.

"How nice," he chuckled. "It apologizes! You are my favorite though. I should be disgusted that you are, but _you are so much fun to watch_."

Courtney didn't think about it and only combed her claws through her hair which was mid-back length. Slane left after what seemed like an eternity and Courtney breathed a sigh of relief. Then she braced herself when the shocks surged. If she at least prepared herself, it could be less painful. It would be like a shot. It would hurt, but she knew it would come. If only there was a lollipop afterwards!

Yet, there was no way she could prepare for those "nightmares" which only became more visual and left her terrified to sleep. Hank seemed to be a step ahead. He always had two clothes, exactly the same for those nights that they were savage. When they woke up, nothing was out of place except for the scratches which he always had an excuse for. More often, Slane was having them go savage for over a day so they would lose track of time. Even more, they weren't together when they went savage. They were all separate, unable to communicate and discuss what happened. It went that way for three months.

Slane always seated himself in the chair and watched the grey images come to. They girls would be eating, but then they started shaking and yelling. They rose on the four legs after a long minute.

All four screens just showed the terrifying sight of each mammal hunching over and becoming insane. Furlong waited for this to be over. His payment was becoming "not worth it" as he thought. Most of this money was going to paying for the girls' food and attire than for himself. When he offered to do this, he just wanted to pay some old student loans that were still over him. It was paid for now, but what more could he do with the cash; a trip, ask a pretty bear he liked out for an expensive dinner or get that sleek truck he had his eye on for his gardening.

It was one night he felt most troubled by this and was about to leave to go for a drive. He needed to clear his head, but something diverted him away; Slane's rage.

"What?" yelled Slane. He stood up and leaned over the keyboard. "She isn't!"

Furlong looked over his shoulder. He snorted. He saw the fox sitting on her haunches, a front paw in mid-air. Courtney's teeth had reached down to the collar and she had torn it off! It flew into the air and smacked the pavement!

"Guess is takes more than a little pin to unlock it," said Furlong who was amused. "Foxy's a smart cookie!"

"Fix it," snapped Slane. "Knock her out and fix the blasted thing!"

He checked the other cameras. No. The other girls weren't doing it. Lilly was stalking back and forth. Claire was leaping at the sealed window while barking. Morgan was going all around the room while sniffing on her fours. Furlong sighed and prepared another tranquilizer for the fox.

"Do it for all of them," ordered Slane.

"They haven't ripped theirs off," protested Furlong after putting a green dart inside the barrel.

"They will," argued Slane. "Hurry up you dumb bear!"

Furlong rolled his eyes and thought about what to do. He put the weapon away instead.

"Leave them be for now and I'll get some duct tape," he offered.

"No," said Slane coldly. "Get two big locks for each of them and strap them over the clasp."

That's what the plan evolved to. The girls shut up and still rogue. Furlong had gone to several stores over the next couple of days to keep it inconspicuous and bought several locks. They were in different sizes. Slane said he wanted to watch them be strapped up. The girls were shot unconscious, the collar was back on, but Furlong wrapped it up partly with duct tape and the two locks tightly over the clasp. He checked in on Slane.

"What will we do for their bathing now?" he asked after finishing Morgan's.

"Good mammals get no baths," said Slane. "Give them only one meal now. They've been naughty. Don't let them change clothes for three months! No! Never let them change! No silverware! Give them no kind word! Nothing!"

What else could his partner in crime do? The grizzly bear was too conflicted and needed to regroup. The next morning was Sunday and Furlong decided to do his gardening to distract him from the collars. He wasn't happy about making them permanent. He had just finished with the feedings for his captives, when he went outside with the newspaper on the porch. He would garden later because he liked to read the comics every Sunday. So he seated himself down to some coffee in the kitchen and began to read. The front page distracted him from the comics.

"Mayor Dawn Bellwether Arrested!" said the front page in huge print. A picture below showed her being taken into custody. Furlong instantly started reading and he felt scared seeing the night howlers mentioned. Slane had been getting those for the past couple of months. What if it led to him?

"We're at risk," Hank Furlong thought as he quickly dialed his cell.

"Hello?" asked Slane who had just gotten off the treadmill and covered in sweat. He smoothly cradled his expensive phone to his ear.

"Slane," said Furlong quietly. "Did you see the news? The night howlers?"

"Are we out?" he asked without sounding worried.

"No! The mayor! She had been connected to the missing mammals. You know what's been going on for the past six months?"

"Hold on." Slane put the phone on mute and his partner waited. "Hm. Too risky now," said the marmot when he returned. "No more then. Just finish up what we have now."

"That was the last batch," said Furlong nervously.

"Fine," said Slane disgustedly. "I'll just get the remotes again. Still will be fun. I won't be there tonight. I have Mom's birthday."

What he didn't know was that Furlong fibbed. There was a small tin with at least a ¼ cup hidden, but he didn't want any more trouble. After hanging up, he went back to his gardening. He would wait until nightfall to dispose the petals, but that was the last time the girls were savage. Furlong carefully tranquilized the antidote in them. Though they still had nightmares of it and kept wondering why they were so vivid. The collars would still go off without warning. Even without the plants, that didn't stop Slane from being cruel.

He didn't use the remotes as often with the collars, but now and then, he liked to use them along with the girls going savage. He didn't think anything was wrong with him and nobody seemed to think so either unless they saw his true colors.

Lots of creatures liked Slane. He was considered a lady's marmot and had a friendly tone with meetings. His elderly parents were growing weaker, but he always sent them money. He loved trips to the countryside and electronics. Oh how he could fool them all with his sick demeanor in disguise! That sick undiagnosed psychopath secretly loved seeing predators suffer. He hated Mayor Lionhart and how Gazelle just wanted to sing _Kumbaya_ with everyone. The more hate, it was just a matter of time before he exploded at someone and that someone would be target practice for him.

It did happen. This particular day had been terrible because Slane's nice car had a scratch on it (due to inadvertent parking mistakes) and it seemed to have happened from a huge van. When Slane got angry over anything he liked to blame anyone and he was quick to jump on what had wrecked his car. He always thought foxes as bad drivers among other things. He barged in with his spare key. Hank Furlong was almost dozing on the sofa during his favorite show when the marmot dashed in.

"That stupid assistant," he muttered. "I'd fire that sow if I hadn't dated her! How dare she park my car crooked?!"

"What are you doing here?" Hank asked sleepily. "You said you'd be out of town for a week."

"It's cancelled," said Slane. "I need to unload the stress! Go back into your hibernation!"

He didn't go into the master bedroom with the computer. He headed for the basement. He unlocked it and marched down with bubbling hate in his heart.

"Get up vixen," yelled Slane. "Get up! Are you stupid?!"

He found her beginning to sit up. He kicked her belly and Courtney bolted up with her collar zapping. Slane grinned and kicked her tail hard. Then he lifted her again and tossed her about. The whole time Courtney clenched her teeth in pain because her voice was becoming hoarse from screaming.

"You stupid fox!" he gloated. "You're too stupid to even be sly and shifty aren't you? Doesn't matter, you're on the same level as them!" He leaned against the wall with claw marks. "Ah, prey to predator; ten to one. I'd love to see that happen."

"Then why is Furlong with you?" Courtney coughed with her soar throat.

"Did I say you could speak?" demanded Slane. He slapped her face. "Very rude to interrupt, but you wouldn't know that. Oh. Look at that," he added mockingly. "Are you crying? You're weak aren't you? Say you're sorry for being rude!"

"Sorry," she said weakly.

Courtney couldn't prevent tears shedding from her blue eyes. She didn't understand why this marmot was so pleased to see her like this. Was he doing this to the girls upstairs? The fact was she _did_ feel weak. She felt like a failure. Every time she was around the tiger, hyena or coyote, they seemed brave and hopeful. She didn't feel like it anymore. She felt defeated, like there was no point in living. Sometimes she wondered if she'd be electrocuted to death and that actually sounded freeing. With Slane taunting her, calling her stupid and changing his words around, she could only cry.

"You know what separates you and me?" asked Slane pulling at her ear. "Not just because I'm a strong prey and you're a dumb predator, but because you cry. Strong creatures never cry, but look at you all boohooing. If you had true strength you'd never weep! This all you'll be though! You ought to be sorry for how stupid you are."

"I'm sorry," she bawled. "I'm sorry! I hate myself!"

"You know," added Slane as he began to stroke her hair. "You're prettier than usual foxes, but polish the mud, it's still mud."

He roughly dropped her down and trotted upstairs. Courtney just lay there sobbing. Her pulse grew and the shocks still hit. She felt dumb and truly grew to think she was stupid.

"Who would get in a stranger's car?" she criticized herself. "Mom will hate me for this. She'd never want to see after that fight and how I lied where I was."

This was only Slane's cruelness blocking out the truth. Certainly it wasn't her fault. Good mammals have minds that can't imagine someone hurting another so that's why she went with Furlong. Her mother hating her? Definitely not! Not once could Roberta hate her children and if Courtney remembered that, she'd know her mother would fling her arms around and thank God her child was back. Then it turned to other thoughts.

Nick. Courtney felt shame for how she had been before to him. She wished she could've been like Heather. No, she wished she had a relationship with either sibling like Heather and Nick. It could've been because they were closer in age, but Nick and Heather never fought and were buddies. Heather was sweet to her little sister, but there was nothing with Nick.

"But why would he talk with me anyway?" Courtney thought. "I always bugged him and he liked pulling tricks over me. I'll take that now!"

She really hoped to find freedom. She desperately, anxiously and tearfully waited for the sound of sirens and cops breaking doors. While that happened, she was still alone. Her hair continued growing, nails becoming uneven, dirt coating, breath reeking and her neck scared. The only other thing she hoped was that Slane wouldn't come back for one-on-one torture.

All hopes weren't answered…

* * *

"Hey!"

No surprise it was him. Courtney, who had stared at the claw marked wall, looked over her shoulder to see Slane. He tapped a remote against his thigh. He slowly lifted it up and pressed a black button.

"Ah!" cried Courtney. She got on her knees.

"You see this," asked Slane. He waved the remote playfully. "You want it?"

Courtney flopped down with a grunt. She felt so dead inside after three years. She could see it, but Slane's imposing figure haunted above. She dared to not disobey him.

"Oh," Slane in mock sympathy. "Poor baby! Can't get up?"

"Nobody's looking for any of you!" snapped Slane as he hit the remote again. "Nobody cares if you suffer!"

Courtney dug her claws into the mattress. She hyperventilated and gritted her teeth. Slane kicked her gut and stepped on her tail. He pressed a claw hard into the button and watched her jolt and roll around.

"I hate you," he said. "I hate all foxes, but I hate how pathetic _you_ are! Holding back tears? Still weak Vixen!"

He turned on his heel and marched upstairs, but right before he shut the door he made the collar shatter Courtney's body again. She didn't know where to begin on describing the suffering. When she finally caught her breath, she curled up and covered her face in her arms. She didn't care of the terrible smell since she had worn the same jean shorts and white tank for a whole year.

Thunder rumbled outside and she could hear the rain pound the roof. She was sure nobody would find her. Zootopia didn't miss her. If she died, it wouldn't grieve. If she died, her family would still be deceived that she was alive.

At that moment, Nick was attempting CPR on Judy from their river incident and Roberta was making a bead bracelet, using her daughter's favorite color. She received a text three days ago that her daughter was signing another contract for the tour. It really broke her heart to have little contact with her. Courtney was unaware and for the next several weeks, Slane would come visit her after each shock session and kick her about. Then those words would linger.

"Stupid fox!" "Look at you crying!" "Nobody cares for you!" "You should be sorry for how stupid you are!"

It would be another four months until Courtney heard the saving grace of soft footsteps-not Furlong's or Slane's-and then a new voice saying she was the ZPD.

* * *

"When I heard the door break down I was terrified," said Courtney. Nick was still hanging on every word she had. "I hid behind the water heater because I thought Slane was angrier than usual. Then I heard Judy and I thought I was dreaming, but when I saw her badge, I knew it was true. I didn't want her to leave me because I was scared Slane, especially him, would come after me. I've been scared ever since. That's all I know. Anything else you want to know?"

Silence.

"Nick?" she asked again.

Her brother had his head down in a paw. She honestly couldn't read his expression. Was he confused? Angry? Sad? He dropped the pencil and took a deep breath. Courtney sucked her lower lip, waiting for him to talk.

"Good job sis," he finally said. "That took guts."

"What do I do now?" she asked.

"I'll take the recording to the chief," he answered. Not even a tone of his usual demeanor dripped. He sounded hallow.

There was a small knock and Judy poked her head in. Her ears were drooped which Nick thought complemented her beautiful face, but it was obviously not the right situation here.

"Are you alright?" she asked. She really meant both of them.

"Yeah," replied Nick taking the recorder. "Judy will stay with you sis."

Courtney didn't respond and only looked at the table. She hadn't used the Kleenex. She laid her head down and stretched her arms. Judy took her partner's seat and inched it next to her new friend. She reached her small grey paw to Courtney's auburn one. Not even a second later, she gripped back and shakily breathed. All it took to truly weep and release her past was Judy stroking her long hair comfortingly.

"I need to talk with Nick about how he's handling it," thought Judy.

Meanwhile, Nick had a familiar feeling; that one when Judy let her prejudice slip. He felt angry and even hurt over Courtney's confession. Just walking down the hallway was taking all his strength. He never wanted to see those collars again. He wanted them burned in a huge bonfire! He wanted that house bulldozed over! He wanted the stupid bear and evil marmot locked away with the keys tossed forever! He hated Hank Furlong even more and felt a huge rage at Slane.


End file.
